Little Blue Pill of DOOM!
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Catchy title, ne? Itachi has a few friends over, and ends up giving Sasuke something he shouldn't! That's all I will say at this point. I promise, this does have a plot too! ItachiXSasuke pairing! BDSM, non-con, and SnM themes :D Oh, and slight SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings.  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, lol. **

**Chapter 1:**

Itachi sat alone in his room. It was raining out, and he was becoming more bored with every minute that passed. His thoughts drifted back to his brother, where they always went on dreary days like this. It was cloudy out, and raining a bit. But there was no lightning. None at all, not like he had hoped.

He remembered the way his cute baby brother would always sneak into his room at night, frightened of the thunderstorms that happened so frequently during the summer. And while it was hot and humid out, it wasn't quite hot enough for him to remove his clothes, which only made him more itchy and uncomfortable.

Itachi wondered what Sasuke was up to on a day like this. They were stuck in the same house together, but that didn't mean it had to be boring. He had been appointed as his brother's guardian after their parents had died.

"I wonder what Deidara's up to..." He thought out loud, grabbing his cell phone from the table beside his bed. He waited patiently, until he heard the blonde pick up.

"Hey Itachi-sama!" He cried excitedly. "What are you and that cute little brother of yours up to on a day like this, yeah?"

"Not much, really. Listen Dei, I was wondering... Do you remember those pills you said you could get me?"

"Yeah, sure thing, un."

"Could you bring them over here tonight? I'm bored, and I think they might prove awfully entertaining."

Deidara giggled on his end of the phone. "I'll be over around six, yeah?"

They hung up. Itachi never was one to waste time with words. Not when he had much better things to do with this time, and Deidara knew that. He also knew about the Uchiha's long time obsession with his younger sibling. But he had kept quiet about that subject over the years, and accepted it. Dei was not the type to judge him, and Itachi knew that.

"Litte brother," A soft voice, that was almost a growl, muttered quietly from across the room. It seemed to startle Sasuke, and this pleased Itachi to no end. "Dinner is almost ready. See you downstairs."

"Hn." He remarked, in the typical Uchiha fashion.

He left the room, but soon was greeted with a delicious sight. His little brother wasn't wearing a shirt, and had some very low-riding black jeans on. They were practically big enough to fit two people in, and that thought alone made Itachi smirk wickedly, as he fixed their plates.

"How is it?" He was courteous enough to ask Sasuke what he thought of the meal he had prepared.

"It's good, aniki," He smiled cheerfully, oblivious to what was going on. A doorbell going off interrupted him. "Is that the door? I'll get it."

"No, you stay here, otouto. I'm expecting someone."

The older Uchiha, grinning rather wolfishly the whole way, decided to go get the door. He knew it was Deidara, here with what he had asked for. Or so he dearly hoped.

"Dei-chan, come on in!" Itachi was unusually cheerful, when he saw the look on his friend's face.

Deidara and Sasori came into the living room, and sat down. Neither of them said anything, but Deidara did hand Itachi a small bag full of little blue pills. There looked to be about ten of them, or so.

He took the bag. "How much do I owe you?"

"A bet," Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks, as the redheaded bishounen spoke.

"This should be interesting," Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"We bet that you can't go a whole day without fucking your brother," Deidara openly challenged. "Once he has a taste of these, that is, yeah."

"And if you lose, you owe us a hundred bucks," Sasori added.

"Sasori-danna! Are you sure, yeah?"

"Yes."

Itachi smiled at the two lovers, as Deidara straddled Sasori's lap on the couch. "It's a deal."

"Who was that, nii-san?"

"No one you need to be concerned about," Itachi told him the first thing that came to mind. He would have to remember not to do that, later. "It's just Dei-chan and Sasori-kun. They came over to have a few drinks with me."

"Hn."

The two brothers finished their meal in peace. They didn't hear anything out of the two who were waiting for them in the living room. Itachi grabbed some wine coolers and some sake out of the fridge, and carried them out there. He noticed Sasuke giving him a funny look, but said nothing.

"What are you doing?"

He paused in his strides, but did not comment, merely taking the alcohol out to the living room for his guests.

Itachi wasn't surprised to see his little brother join them in the living room, after he'd finished his dinner. He'd made sure to bait him well, knowing how far his curiousity normally went. Sasuke looked around to see Deidara with a watermelon wine cooler, while Sasori and Itachi both had sake.

"Would you like a glass, baby brother?"

"I'm sixteen," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. And yes, I'll take one of those." He pointed to the small pink bottle, similar to the one his brother's blonde friend had.

Itachi had to scoff at that. "Funny. I always thought you'd be into the heavier stuff, when you started drinking."

"Leave him alone, un!" Deidara remarked cheerfully. "He probably has a low tolerance for the stuff, yeah. Have you ever drank before, Sasuke-kun?"

"No..." The raven muttered, so low everyone could just barely hear him. He ignored the way the blonde had almost just insulted him.

Sasori sat and watched the scene before him, amused at what Itachi was secretly doing while Deidara had the boy distracted. The older Uchiha was busy crushing one of the pills, and putting it into the bottle of watermelon flavored booze.

"Well, now is a good time to start," Itachi handed the bottle to a confused Sasuke, who just sat there staring at it in disbelief.

"Y-you're letting me drink?"

"Sure, yeah!" Deidara chuckled like a giddy school girl. "We promise, we won't tell anyone, un! Besides, once you try it, you'll like it. It's really good, yeah!"

"Hn."

And with that, the party was on. Itachi was so pleased that his brother had taken the bait. He probably would have thought the stuff tasted funny, but as he'd just said, Sasuke had never had alcohol before. And therefore, he would not have anything to compare it to. Itachi could read his younger sibling like a book, and was fairly certain he was telling the truth. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for drinking, anyway. Itachi had always been a very laid-back guardian.

After a few drinks, Sasuke complained that he was starting to feel a little funny. So Itachi told him to go to his room, and lie down.

**A/N: Uh-oh... Would you like at that? I started a new story, hehe. Damn, this was completely by accident too. I never meant to write Uchihacest, I swear! Well, it's not really Uchihacest YET. (hint, hint) But who can tell me what Itachi plus Sasuke plus alcohol plus ecstasy equals? Any guesses? BWAHAHAHA this fic has been bothering me for some time. I have the first few chapters planned out and partially written. And then I plan to just wing it from there. Yes, this is another one of my stories that I had originally planned to make into a oneshot, but it got WAY out of hand, like they all do. Anyway, I am doing several stories involving other pairings, so these are... Well, for the ItaSasu fans out there! Enjoy my next ItachiXSasuek fic! Woohoo! **

**(P.S.: I have another on the way after this one) Please read and review/comment! **

**Oh, and as always, have a sexy day! :D **

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi, boyxboy sex-making, and uhm... Oh yeah, incest too! Uchihacest, to be more precise. Yep, you guessed it! It's another ItachiXSasuke fic from me! If this kind of thing offends you, then please refrain from reading, and kindly hit the back button! Have a sexy day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke did not feel good at all. But soon, as he was walking down the hall, something else hit him. Hard! It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. And it felt... kind of good. But he felt like he _needed_ something.

He was so drunk, he stumbled into Itachi's room, without realizing it, at first. He collasped onto the mattress, but felt something cold and hard sticking into his back. Several things, actually. Rolling to one side, he gasped when he saw what it was!

There were all kinds of... well, _toys_, spread out on the bed. There were blindfolds, handcuffs, several types of gags and restraints... And as if that wasn't enough, there was something else there too. Something long and plastic and black. Sasuke took a deep breath, hoping it was not what he thought it was, when he picked it up. This was- it- he- it was... _A dildo_? No, it was a vibrator. Even _worse_! And what were these things doing in Itachi's room? Near his brother's pillow, he saw various ropes and chains. What the hell?

Thousands of questions errupted through Sasuke's virgin mind at that moment. Why did Itachi have all of these? He'd never known his brother to do anything like this. And he also knew he didn't use them on himself. _Did he_? Maybe it was better not to know.

Despite all the strangeness of it, Itachi's bed was starting to feel more and more comfortable to him as time went on. He remembered the way he used to lay here as a kid, when his big brother would keep him safe. He would never have slept here if he'd known what kinds of things really went on in this bed! Could his brother be... a closet pervert?

Sasuke wondered if all the equipment was for men or women, but then decided it really didn't matter. Whatever Itachi did was his business. Something caught Sasuke's attention. The bed has this smell to it, that made him want to stay there... It smelled just like Itachi; he would know that scent anywhere. He knew he shouldn't be in here, especially with all this stuff in the room with him, but something compelled him to stay, just for a few minutes longer. He'd go back to his own room, but he needed to be here just a few more minutes...

After a little bit more of sitting in the living room, and joking around with Sasori and Deidara, Itachi decided that it was time to call it quits. His brother should be feeling very good by now, and it was time to check on him soon. He was a little unnerved by the way Deidara clung all over his master like that, but he also wished that he could someday have that... Then again, he didn't want it to be with anyone, if it couldn't be with Sasuke.

Itachi had, in the past, been the one to break Deidara in for his new master. He had sold him to Sasori after a good deal of training. He had to make sure that his slaves were totally submissive before he could sell them to anyone. Of course, Sasori was obviously a much more lenient master than he would ever be, and everyone knew it. This had lead many people to believe that the two were merely a dating couple, and not servant and master, as they truly were.

He had always hid this part of himself from his family, and especially his little brother. But now he wondered if that was such a good idea.

"We will be going now," Sasori said, bringing the Uchiha's mind back to the situation that would soon be at hand. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Itachi-san. Have fun."

"Oh I will," The weasel smirked. "And _then some_... Take good care of Deidara-chan for me. If my plan doesn't work out, I might have the need to borrow him back for a while." Sasori didn't reply, and Deidara just winked at him, and blushed.

"Good luck, Itachi-sama, yeah!"

"I'll need it, thanks. And thank you both for the ecstasy pills, I'm sure my brother will find them quite... _fun_." He chuckled darkly.

And with that, the two lovers said goodbye to the Uchiha, and went on their way. That left Itachi to deal with his brother alone, which he didn't mind in the least. Having a horny Sasuke all to himself for as long as he wanted was becoming more and more appealing as each second ticked by. He could hardly wait!

Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi couldn't find him when he went to the emo boy's room to check on him. Then where the hell could he b- Oh no. Oh hell no! Why hadn't he just looked in his own room to begin with? He should have known that the younger Uchiha would be feeling scared after what had happened. After all, he'd never been drunk before. And he didn't even know about the pills yet.

As Itachi was walking down the hall, he smirked when he heard a small whine coming from his room.

_'So the pills were most likely already kicking in... Wait, didn't I leave my bondage stuff out? And-_ Oh, fuck_! Sasuke's going to kill me!'_

"Sasuke, I-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was happening on his bed.

Sasuke had the black vibrator. It was Itachi's favorite one too, the one with the little black nubs all over it, and the sleek, dome-shaped tip... But nevermind that. His little brother was- he was... He had the sex toy turned on, but he had it pressed up between his legs, rubbing his clothed erection with it.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" Itachi knew the best way to get a reaction out of him was to yell. He had always known his brother was a born submissive, whether he admitted it or not. He supposed that in some sitautions, he could have been a switch, but now was not the time for that.

"I- aaahh... _Itachi_, help me- I... c-c-can't st-_aaahhh_-op!" He continued to use the toy to stimulate his arousal.

Itachi yanked it out of his brother's hands. "What are you doing in my room? You shouldn't be touching my things in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, Itachi... I didn't mean to, but..." His words trailed off into nothingness. Sasuke had no idea what to say.

Itachi smiled when he noticed that his little brother still had an erection. Slinking forward, he pushed his little brother back down on the bed. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath at the sight before him. That alcohol must have been really potent, it was doing crazy things to his insides!

"Foolish little brother... I'm going to have to punish you for that. What you just did was very bad, do you understand?"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm five year- _Ohhhhh_!"

Sasuke cried out in pleasure, when his aniki lightly brushed two fingers over his dick, through his pants. "I will have to punish you now, Sasuke-kun."

Before he knew what was happening, Itachi had lifted his smaller frame to bend him over his lap, and was reaching down to remove his jeans. Itachi was pleased at the way his baby brother was blushing. He was obviously embarassed at what was happening. Itachi wasn't surprised to see that his brother wore no underwear. He was now face down, and pantsless in his brother's lap.

"Nii-san! Let me go!"

"I cannot do that, little brother..."

He made sure not to touch his painful erection. Itachi knew Sasuke would have it for a long time, after taking such a potent dose of that little blue pill that Deidara and Sasori had so kindly brought him. Before he really knew what was happening, Sasuke felt a sharp sting, as his older brother's hand swiftly slapped his behind. Slap! He cried out at the stinging pain.

"Itachi, y-you can't do this! What would Mom and Dad say?"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi remarked, and continued to strike the soft skin of his baby brother's tender asscheeks. Smack! "As your guardian, I have every right to discipline you."

"Ever heard of grounding?" The boy, who was currently squirming in his firm grasp, managed to say.

"_No_." Slap!

The older Uchiha could feel his little brother scowling up at him. He was loving the way those puffy cheeks were reddening, as the spanking continued. Smack, smack, smack! First he smaked one cheek, and then the other. He could also feel that Sasuke still had an erection too, if the cock currently digging into his legs was any indication.

Slap! Sasuke let out a pained cry. That one was harder than the first two he had recieved. Slap! He did it again. "That's for fighting it, Sasu-dorei!" Itachi growled, suddenly becoming even more possessive. Smack!

"Nnnn, I'm not your slave, Itachi! And I-" Slap! "Aaaahhhh- I never will be!"

SLAP! Itachi only smiled at his bold remarks. He was determined to break the boy, even if it meant he would have to take even more drastic measures. Slap! He always enjoyed it when they put up a good fight, anyway.

**A/N: That's right, chapter 2 is longer, woohoo! Sasuke gets a spanking. Isn't that just... lovely? XD Just so you know, I do not condone or support incest in real life. Just uh... Don't try this at home! Lol. Seriously. O.O And don't tell anyone you read this, incest is so wrong, people! SO WRONG! Okay, so now that you can't sue me, I'm gonna go back to being a hypocrite and discussing my wonderful beautiful glorious story, now, okies? O'tay! **

**So... I have no idea what inspired me to do this. It just sort of happened. I was thinking about Itachi and Sasuke and whips and chains and this just practically begged to be written. It BEGGED! There was nothing I could do. But don't worry, I will still finish my other stories, I always do. Besides, I was secretly working on this one alongside those anyway. Hahaha, deal with it! And please read, review, and comment while you're at it! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi, boyxboy sex-making, and uhm... Oh yeah, incest too! Uchihacest, to be more precise. Yep, you guessed it! It's another ItachiXSasuke fic from me! If this kind of thing offends you, then please refrain from reading, and kindly hit the back button! Have a sexy day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 3:**

Smack! He's been spanking his little brother for a long time now, and his ass was now really red. Sasuke, much to Itachi's dismay, had still not completely given in to the harsh punishment.

Slap! "Stop struggling!" Itachi yelled, before placing Sasuke on the bed.

The younger Uchiha just collapsed under the pain of his reddened and sore ass. Itachi wasted no time in standing up, and reaching for his belt. He smirked, when he saw the look that he was recieving from Sasuke. He knew his little brother thought that he was about to take off his own pants. But he only removed his belt inside, still struggling to hide his own arousal from Sasuke's view.

"You will soon learn, otouto, that this is no laughing matter," He smiled a twisted, sinister smile, and moved to sit Sasuke back down over his lap.

Sasuke whined, once he had figured out what was coming. WHAP! Tears stung his eyes, when he felt the hard black leather belt come across his backside. Itachi only chuckled at this, and paused to run a hand over the smooth surface of Sasuke's sweet ass. He felt his brother sigh, as he soothed it with his hands for a moment, before returning to the rough spanking from before. Whap!

Whap, whap, whap! They picked up in intensity, and for a while, all Sasuke could see was the pain. Itachi was enjoying this much more than he should and the feeling of his brother squirming around, just inches away from his hard-on, made it even worse for him. How was he ever going to resist this?

Deciding to give in to being naughty for a moment, if nothing else than to see how his little brother would react to it, Itachi used one hand to spread Sasuke's ass cheeks open wide. He was enjoying the view, maybe even a little too much... But Sasuke screamed when Itachi's belt came down hard on the sensitive skin, falling right in the crack of his virgin flesh. The edge of the belt managed to strike his balls from behind, and that was when he began to scream, and writhe like crazy.

Itachi couldn't even make out what he was saying by this point, his brother was babbling so bad. He gently laid him down on the bed, and moved over him. He could tell Sasuke thought maybe he was going to have sex with him now.

"Wh-what are you-" Sasuke gasped, when he felt the gentle rubbing of his big brother's hands back there again. It just felt so good, compared to the sting of the belt.

"Shhh..." Itachi whispered, moving his mouth over his little brother's ear. "Little brother, it's going to be alright. Don't fight it anymore... Just give in. You know you _want to_. And be a good boy."

"Fuck off!"

"It sounds like you need _more punishing_..." The weasel grinned wickedly.

Itachi could sense how sick this made Sasuke feel. The boy had an obvious erection, that didn't look like it was going to go away any time soon on it's own. He decided to play with the boy, flipping him over onto his back, and grasping it firmly in his hand.

"Nnngh, aniki..." Sasuke moaned, and arched up into the touch instantly. "Please, don't stop."

"I won't."

He moved his hands gently up and down the long, smooth, milky colored shaft, reveling in the feel of it. It was about eight or nine inches long, and a decent size. Itachi saw the way Sasuke's face was flushed with desire.

He pleasured him with his hands for a few more moments, until it felt like his muscles were tightening up. Sasuke was moaning and panting harshly by this point. Itachi stopped, right when he felt that Sasuke was about to cum.

He reached to grab the vibrator from the table, where he'd laid it earlier, when he'd taken it from Sasuke. Itachi reached for his little brother's form again, and could tell that he was exhausted. But he paid it no mind, and repositioned the raven over his lap, face down once again...

Forming the necessary hand seals, Itachi summoned a shadow clone. Sasuke hadn't been able to actually see his brother, head on. He didn't know about the proud bulge Itachi was displaying in his pants, until the clone was standing inches away from his face, as he lay over his older brother's lap.

The original Itachi was rubbing his baby brother's ass soothingly with one hand, while he still held the vibrator in the other. The older boy was getting desperate now. He reached behind him to grab something, and then the clone raised Sasuke up enough for Itachi to slip his hands under his abdomen.

"What are you- _Ahhh, fuck_!" He hissed, when a hand slid across the silky form of his arousal, making him buck into the light touch, pleading for more. What had happened to him?

"You're such a little slut, Sasuke..." Itachi told him.

He placed the cock ring on his younger brother's dick, and fastened it extra tight. Poor Sasuke... He would just have to wait for the release that Itachi was sure had been so close for a while now.

"What was that, what did you just do?"

"Aww, poor little Sasuke... Does it hurt?"

"Yes... Please, stop it! Take this thing _off_ me!"

Itachi smirked. It was as if those were the words he was waiting to hear. But he wouldn't take his brother. No, not yet. He had other, more devious things planned first.

"You'll like this, I promise," Thought Itachi spoke smooth, reassuring words to him, Sasuke somehow doubted the truth in that.

He saw the clone move forward, to take something from Itachi. It wrapped a piece of red velvet rope around Sasuke's wrists, pinning them behind his back firmly. The boy was helpless now, and Itachi was loving every minute of it. The clone reached for Sasuke's ass, and rubbed it in the same manner Itachi was doing. This wouldn't have bothered Sasuke as much, but the raven noted the way the clone felt exactly like Itachi when it did that. But then, in a twisted sort of way, it was him.

He gasped when he felt the clone's hands pulling roughly on the roundness, to part his asscheeks. Sasuke blushed, his cheeks turning a deep pink color. He had never felt so exposed before... He felt the clone's hands still holding his cheeks apart, when suddenly, Itachi's hands were running over the crack too. His brother, the real version, pressed lightly against his tight little hole with the cold, hard, vibrator.

"Itachi, what are you doing? Stop it!"

"Sit still, Sasu-chan," He calmed him in a breathless voice, as he paused to whisper something in Sasuke's ear. "My clone has something for you. Open your eyes."

Sasuke hadn't realized they had been closed, but when he did open his eyes, he instantly regretted it. He was face-to-face with his brother's raging hard-on. Blushing furiously, Sasuke began to struggle even more.

"Suck on it."

The harsh command reached his ears, and he didn't realize what was happening, until it was too late, and the clone's massive member was pushing it's way through his lips. Sasuke almost gagged, but managed not to. He ran his tongue over it a few times, and noticed the way the real Itachi was panting and moaning when he did that. He applied more suction, and felt his older brother's erection pressing into his leg more with every lick.

The boy bent his neck at an awkward angle to remove his mouth from the stiffy in front of him, long enough to speak. "C-can _you_ feel it when I do th-that, aniki?"

"Yesssss..." Itachi's voice came out as a hiss, when the clone grabbed Sasuke's hair, and used it to pull him back to what he was doing. "Keep going."

Itachi continued to play with the boy's tempting ass, while he was made to suck on the clone for a little while longer. The older Uchiha would rub it for a moment, before bringing his hand back, and striking one of the cheeks harshly, making them jiggle slightly. This was going to be fun, indeed.

Soon, he grew tired of watching Sasuke and the clone get all the action, and he made the shadow clone disappear. The boy felt the hard plastic sex toy being pressed against his opening, very gently at first. Itachi began rubbing it in small circles over his brother's hole.

"Tell me little brother... Have you ever had anyone do this to you before?"

"_Nnnn_-no... Never..." Sasuke panted, as a blush fluttered across his face, once more.

Itachi's other hand reached to toy with his new slave's cock, and he gave it a few small strokes before stopping. "What_ have_ you done before?" Red eyes were glazed over with pure lust.

"I'm n-_aaah_-ot t-telling you that, Itachi!" It was so hard to talk when someone was touching him like that... But this was his brother, and what he was doing couldn't be right. Could it? But it felt so good... Though Sasuke would never admit that. The feeling of something hard being pressed against his ass, no matter how lightly, was really starting to get to him now.

**A/N: I know, it was not the longest or the best chapter. But hey it is an update, am I right? ItaSasu stories are so much fun! Wow, I should be so embarassed to be writing things like this... But you know what? I'm not anymore. I used to be. I'm just not going to hold anything back with this fic. It's going to be dirty, filthy, disgusting, rough, hardcore, sorty (Oh wait, I said that already) sex pretty much all the way through, just to let you know... I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review and comment? Oh, and it might be a while before I update this again. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi, boyxboy sex-making, and uhm... Oh yeah, incest too! Uchihacest, to be more precise. Yep, you guessed it! It's another ItachiXSasuke fic from me! If this kind of thing offends you, then please refrain from reading, and kindly hit the back button! Have a sexy day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 4:**

"Will you just hurry up and do whatever it is you're going to do, and get the fuck away from me?" Sasuke shouted at his older brother.

Itachi chuckled. He was clearly getting frustrated now. Sasuke jumped a little, when his brother's fingers poked against his entrance, slightly. But the eldest Uchiha didn't indulge him in his wishes, not just yet. He was only touching the area outside of his ass, tempting and teasing.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke-kun?" He breathed huskily in his little brother's ear once again.

Two angry eyes looked up at him, glaring. But Sasuke stayed silent. This time, Itachi paused long enough to pick up a tube that was to his right. After squeezing only a bit of the clear, glistening liquid onto his fingertips, they found their way inside of Sasuke. This action was met with a long, pent-up moan. Whether it was from lust or pain, Itachi could not tell.

With only two fingers inside, he could already see that the skin of his little brother's ass was stretched much too tight. Slowly, teasingly, he began moving them in and out. Sasuke was still, but he could feel his inner muscles trying to push his fingers out.

"Don't bother," Itachi almost removed his first two fingers, before shoving them back in, along with a third. "It's _useless_, otouto. And fighting it won't help you. That only makes it hurt more."

"Nnnngh..." The raven gritted his teeth against the pain. "Why are you..." He panted. "_Doing this_... to me... Itachi...?"

"I told you, I have to punish you. Now be still!"

After a few minutes of doing this, Itachi could tell his brother had finally given in. He began to dip his fingers into the boy's rectum more deeply, causing him to flinch more. But at last, he struck a spot deep within Sasuke that made the younger boy see stars.

"_Uuuuhhhh_... Nii-san! Mmm, that feels_ so nice_... Everything just feels so nice..."

Itachi just smirked at his reaction. His baby brother would be broken in in no time! He just had to make sure that once he was broken in, that he would only have one master. And that was Itachi. ...Or so he dearly hoped.

When he felt like his brother was stretched enough, he reached for his secret weapon: the vibrator. It was his favorite one, and he had indeed used it on himself on more than one occasion, he would never tell anyone that. _Especially_ not Sasuke.

The older Uchiha pressed it against the tight, pink little hole once more, before turning it on. Sasuke tried to move out of the way, but he had nowhere to run. After all, his hands were tied behind his back, and he was completely exposed to Itachi's every whim. The sound of the rather large plastic device filled the room, being the only sound other than Sasuke's somewhat labored breathing.

"Itachi, p-please!" He cried out when he felt it start to enter, the head of the black shaft going in with a slight popping sound. "St-stop..." He was crying now. "Please,_ no_. Don't, oh please! Please, _please_ no!"

"_Yes_, little brother. You're going to enjoy this more than you might think. Just go with it. _Give in_."

Without another word, he began to move the vibrator, sawing it back and forth. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of it going in and out of the tiny, pink hole. It shook violently with vibrations, making Sasuke feel like his ass shaking. He cried out when it scraped against his inner walls, lulling them softly into compliance.

"It-Itachi... You _have_ to st-op_ please_... Please, no!"

But he cried out like a lustful whore, when his brother jammed the device into the center of his heat, where the sensitivity was the greatest. It made him crave more of that wonderful feeling, even if it was wrong. He still couldn't shake the fact that it was his brother doing this to him, of all people.

The vibrator glided smoothly in and out of his rear entrance for a while, until Itachi grew tired of that as well. The older Uchiha began pumping it into his brother in a rhythmic pace, trying to get him to reach his orgasm. Of course he knew that was impossible, since Sasuke was still wearing the harsh metal ring around his erection. But even so, he felt the boy tense up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as if in ecstasy. Speaking of which, those little blue pills certainly were coming in handy. And he had only used _one_ of them!

Sasuke's aching erection tightened up with what would have been his release, as his prostate was hit with such force each time, and his insides shook violently. He could practically feel Itachi's smirk burning into him. And still, the damned thing moved in and out of him!

He was rather pleased with what he'd accomplished today in the breaking of his brother. Soon, Itachi knew that Sasuke would have to bend to his will. He had eventually stopped, removing the vibrating sex toy from his brother, to move a silent Sasuke over to the bed.

"Why did you-"

Sasuke was met with his brother's soft warm lips meeting his own. He shuddered under the power of this more dominant and feral male laying on top of him. Itachi shifted his hips into Sasuke's, and he knew the boy would still be hard. He felt his own cock stiffen at the thought. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen or done. And after tonight, it would only get better...

"Don't worry, Sasuke-chan," The older Uchiha purred in his ear. "I'll be sure to take _'very_' good care of you." He made sure to thrust his hips against Sasuke's again when he said "very", making them both moan at the friction.

Sasuke looked down at his stiff arousal. He'd never been so hard before. "Please, nii-san... It, _it hurts_."

"I know it does, Sasuke. Mine does too. Do you want me to do something to relieve the ache you feel down there?"

"Y-yes..." He whispered. "Please!" This was followed by a moan, and a longing arch upward.

Itachi, being the sadist he truly was, decided that he still would not remove the cock ring. It was just too much fun torturing his baby brother. He could tell that the effects of the ecstasy he'd slipped the boy were just starting to kick in. This was going to be _interesting_...

**A/N: Wow, 4 chapters all for just one sex scene. O.o And there wasn;t even any sex yet! I rock! XD I know this is really graphic, and everything. What can I say? I decided to do a story... Where I don't hold anything back. This idea just somehow came to me one day, IDK how and why. But yeah, this is what you get when I read ALL of the Uchihacest (ItaSasu) stories on , AND DeviantArt! Yep, I've read them all. Every single one. And now... I have run out of filthy, sweaty, dirty ItachiXSasuke fics to read! So I thought I'd write more, since there seems to be such a chronic shortage of these! Actually, there are a lot but seeing as I've read most of them...I'm all out.**

**I'm working on this one a little bit along, don't worry. Yes, I am aware that I have a VERY dirty mind. It's almost like... I'm evil... BWAHAHAHAHA! I have challenged myself with this fic, deciding that I will not delete anything. With most of my stories, I find that I delete far more than I post b/c I think it's too intense, too dirty, etc. But with this one, just... don't read it at all if you don't like that sort of thing, ok? Actually it would probably be best for all of you to jsut close your eyes. I'm gonna pretend I didn't write this... I appologize for the short chapter. Again... **

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.  


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, lol.**

**Chapter 5:**

The feel of Itachi's hot mouth wrapped so tightly around his pulsing erection was intoxicating to Sasuke. He was amazed that his bigger, stronger brother would actually do that for him.

It felt so good... But Sasuke found that he couldn't enjoy it completely. He was more than a little concerned that his brother might bite him. He flinched each time Itachi's teeth faintly scraped across his erection. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Ahhhh... It just feels so... _good_!" He moaned and writhed in pleasure, and he could feel the steady pressure rising. But just then, Itachi pulled back.

Smirking, he looked down at his little brother. He looked so innocent. It thrilled him to know that he had been the one to take that innocence. Even though his brother had still never felt what it was like to have an orgasm. ...Or had he?

"Sasuke-kun... I have a question to ask you."

He moaned, and bucked his hips, signaling that he wanted more. Itachi lightly stroked his arousal as they talked, to help ease some of the tension.

"What is it nii-san?" Sasuke panted.

"Have you ever... had sex?"

"I already told you, no!" He blushed furiously, unsure of what to say.

"I see," Itachi took his hand away. "Have you ever pleasured yourself? And do not lie to me. I will know if you do." That was true, all he had to do was use the sharingan.

"Y-yes..." A shaky voice replied. "I do it... all the time." His voice was low, and he blushed and looked away, ashamed. "C-can I go now?"

"No. I am not done, Sasuke. _Come here_."

The younger Uchiha crawled across the bed to where his big brother sat, sprawled out and leaning back against the headboard. He straddled Itachi's hips and ran his fingers along the smooth chest of his older brother, loving the way it felt.

"Do you like what you see?" Itachi smirked, when he saw the way the boy was looking at him, so lustfully. He looked so far gone that by now Itachi's voice was probably just an echo amidst the haze of lust his body was feeling. "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." He lowered his eyelids, suddenly ashamed. "Great, really."

After a few minutes of heavy petting, on both their parts, Itachi began toying with Sasuke. He stroked the back of his neck, and smiled at the way he leaned into it, like a cat would. Running his fingers through the younger one's hair, he pulled him in for a swift kiss.

"Aniki..." Sasuke panted, sliding his hands down to his brother's pants. "Can I... touch it?"

"Mhmm... Yes."

Timidly, the boy fumbled with his zipper. Itachi helped him remove his pants, and moaned loudly when his brother finally did touch him. Soft, shy fingertips swept across his rock hard arousal.

Itachi moaned loudly for a few minutes, but then pulled his brother's hand away. "Stop." Something about his voice was just so commanding that Sasuke felt he had no choice but to obey.

The next thing Sasuke felt were strong hands caressing him everywhere, and his big brother using pretty much his whole body to push him forward, onto his knees. And he kept going down, until Sasuke's chest was flush against the bed. He could sense a presence hovering somewhere behind him, but he couldn't quite bend his neck at the right angle to see what was going on.

He was still on his knees, so that his behind stuck straight in the air, giving his horny brother a nice view. Itachi poked at the tiny, puckered opening when he saw it, so exposed. He couldn't resist anymore, he had to have his brother now.

Sasuke moaned when Itachi's fingers slipped inside, and caressed his inner lining once more. Itachi almost drooled at the way his little brother's anus practically sucked him inside, as if wanting more. And everything in there was so... soft. He couldn't wait! But he still had to prepare the boy first. He was still so tight, even after the slight stretching from the dildo and his hand earlier. It was almost unnatural.

"_Nnnnnn_..." The younger boy groaned when two fingers raked across his prostate. They stayed there for a while, just stroking and petting. Sasuke thought he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get to cum soon... "Please, nii-san..." He closed his eyes, when Itachi added a third finger, and touched him there again. He reached a hand down to remove the ring his brother had placed on his erection earlier.

"No you don't," Itachi swiftly reprimanded him, yanking his hand away from the appendage. He pinned both arms behind Sasuke's back, and chained them there. "Just for that, your punishment will be even worse."

Sasuke knew his fate was sealed as soon as he felt the kiss of the cold metal against his overheated skin. But even that felt good right now, with what he_ thought_ was only the alcohol rushing through his veins. The young Uchiha whined at the unfairness of it. He wanted to touch Itachi again, to feel him, but now that was impossible. It was a punishment, indeed.

"Mmmm... _Please_..." Sasuke whined, louder than before. "Aniki, I-"

Itachi chuckled evilly. "Foolish otouto. You really want to cum, don't you?"

Something about those words being spoken in such a dirty way just sparked an even greated fire within his body. "Ohhhh, _gods yes_!"

"Tell me what a dirty boy you are," Itachi purred, as he positioned himself behind his brother, reaching around to stroke the boy's cock teasingly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you... Do you want this?"

"_Ahhhh_..." He hissed. "Ohhh, _nnnnnn_-yes! I'm such a dirty little boy, aniki. I need you inside me now!"

"Are you sure?" Itachi rubbed his cock up and down, over Sasuke's crack, enjoying the way the warm body moved against his own.

He'd had enough of the teasing from his older sibling, and tried to push back onto his erection, with no luck. "Yes, _please, IN_! I need it in me, so badly..."

"Why such a sudden change of heart, brother?"

"I've never felt like this before," Sasuke was panting, sweating, and blushing.

"I thought you were a virgin," Itachi was still teasing him, and ran his hand up the boys chest to play with his nipples. Sasuke moaned like a girl... "Do you really want my hard cock inside of you, Sasuke-chan?"

"Just do it already! Please!"

Itachi went silent, and Sasuke knew he was about to get what he'd asked for. He did. Itachi forced his way about half way inside his virginal brother, before pulling all the way back out again. He saw the hole close up, and that was when he went all the way in, ramming against his prostate.

Sasuke felt like he would have cum just from that, if he hadn't been wearing the cock ring. He moaned every time his brother moved around. Itachi was so huge, and he could feel his muscles stretching painfully. But right now it felt kind of tingly, and nice...

"Oh Itachi... Please take this thing off me!"

"Why?" The elder one asked.

"I need to cum," He begged. "I_ really_ need to cum... It's been a while since I've had time to jack off. I think it's been a few _days_."

Itachi shivered. "Perfect."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." He smirked deviously. "Mhhhmmm..."

Itachi fondled Sasuke's arousal, feeling how hard it was. He knew it was almost overflowing with creamy white liquid, just waiting to burst out. Sasuke moaned again when he stroked it, just as he hit the boy's prostate, causing his muscles to clench. That was yet another orgasm the younger Uchiha was sinfully denied. He gave his balls a quick slap.

"Ohhhh, I_ even_ like it when you do _that_," Sasuke was writhing beneath him, and groaning so loudly. "Itachi... Please, I have to cum now. _It hurts_!"

"No, otouto. It's part of your punishment."

"No, please let me cum... Please, aniki! I have to- Aaaahhh!" He screamed.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's balls, making his anal muscles clench violently, milking the orgasm from Itachi's manhood. It hurt so bad that it made Sasuke's penis soften considerably. But his brother had already pulled out of him, and rolled him over onto his back.

The chains pressing against his back hurt a little, but he didn't complain. He knew Itachi would let him go once he caught his breath. To his surprise, they both just layed there for a while.

Finally, Itachi sat up. "Once you're completely limp, I have something for you." Sasuke flinched. He didn't like the sound of that...

**A/N: Here is chapter 5, just for RainbowHebi lol! If you haven't read any of her fics, you definetely should, they're really good. She's the one who encouraged me to post this (slightly disturbed and disgusting) chapter! WHEEEEEEE! Oh, and I'd like to add that although they do it, please don't do drugs, especially ecstasy. Drugs are very bad for you, seriously. And uh... No incest either, please. This is NOT based on a true story, so don't even think it. XD I am horrible... But it's just so hot, I couldn't help myself. The next chapter is way worse. You're probably wondering how the hell it can be worse... The evilness of my mind amazes even me, and I'm the one who thought of it!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear when he saw the scary looking device his brother was holding. It was shiney silver, fashioned into a shape clearly designed to fit over the male genitalia. That wasn't what frightened him, however. No, it was the row of sharp metal blades that were placed around it, at quarter-inch intervals.

He was so frightened he hadn't even noticed when Itachi had removed the cock ring from his flaccid member. He placed the strange device on Sasuke, and fastened the belt around his hips, locking it into place.

"There," Itachi smiled sadistically, satisifed with his work.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke couldn't move, because of the chains still being used to bind his arms. But he hadn't been gagged, so he could still yell. "Itachi, _what the fuck_?"

"It's a male chastity belt. I thought that was obvious."

"What the hell is _that_?" Sasuke was starting to panic now.

"It will keep you from getting a hard on while you're away from me," The weasel smirked, while finally untying Sasuke's chains. "You can only cum where and when I permit it. _If_ I permit it. If you get horny, then it's bye-bye Mini-Sasuke. You are mine now, Sasu-chan..." He sealed the deal with a soft kiss.

After fighting for air in between his brother's sinful licking of his tongue, Sasuke realized how much this really, truly, sucked. He pulled at the leather straps holding it in place. "It doesn't come off..."

"Not unless you have the key," Itachi flashed him a devilish grin, and held up a silver key. It was attached to all his other keys, which stayed in his pocket.

Sasuke made a lunge for it, but then he stopped when he became worried about cutting himself. He'd have to be careful of the way he moved. Besides, his ass was sore from the brutal beating it had just taken.

"Fucking bastard..."

"Keep talking that way, and I might never take it off. Besides, you need to get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow, otouto. And don't worry, the razor blades won't cut you unless you're getting frisky. Looks like you won't be playing with yourself for a while..."

How the hell he was supposed to make it through a school day with that damned thing on, Sasuke had no idea. But he was pissed off, so now was not the time to argue. While he was at his brother's mercy, he would have to obey. There was just no other way around it. He got up and limped to his room, angrily, leaving behind a laughing Itachi.

School the next day was a real bitch. Sasuke hated every minute of it. He knew what Itachi had said about the blades not cutting him, unless he was erect, but still... The way these girls were all over him was clearly not helping!

There were rumors going around the school that he was gay. That was a misunderstanding. Sasuke had always considered himself bi. But he'd never met a girl, or a guy for that matter, that was non-annoying enough to catach his interest. He also had a theory that he might be asexual. That is, until last night... It was all a little fuzzy in his memory, but he blamed that on the alcohol.

But now, at long last, he had somehow made it through the day, and was at home. Finally... He had no idea how he was supposed to take a piss with this thing, and he needed to ask Itachi about it.

"I _hate_ you," He snarled, when he finally did encounter the older Uchiha, lounging leaisurely on the sofa watching TV. "I hate you _so fucking much _right now! But I really need to know something, which is the only reason I'm even talking to you right now."

"What is it, otouto?"

"How do I... well, take a piss, with this thing on?" Sasuke had had to ask him through gritted teeth. This whole situation was really starting to get on his last damn nerve...

"Just sit down and well... go."

He had to pee like a girl? Sasuke was even madder now. His stupid jerkoff of a brother wasn't helping at all! He angrily made his way into the bathroom, still limping from the way he'd gotten pounded last night.

Itachi smiled, as he watched his little brother walk away.

To make things even worse, when Sasuke came back out, he couldn't find Itachi anywhere. Where had his brother gone this time? He had no idea. That was, until he went into the kitchen...

'Otouto,' The note said. 'I've gone out to a party with a few friends. I should be back later tonight... maybe. I'm sure you can find ways to _entertain_ yourself until I get back home. -Itachi.'

Well, it was short and to the point. That point being that Sasuke wasn't going to get any tonight. Or maybe ever. Now that Itachi had this stupid thing on him, there was nothing he could do about any of it. He would have spent his time searching for the key, but he knew it was on Itachi's keychain, with all his other keys, including the one to his car, which he was currently driving. Long story short, he was fucked. But not literally, of course. In fact it was very much the opposite of literally and it was driving him fucking insane!

He would have even resorted to maybe calling Sakura over, if he hadn't been in such a "bind", for lack of a better term. Sasuke was getting sick of this! When Itachi did come back, he was dead! And next time, he would be the one begging for it, Sasuke would make sure of that.

The note he'd left hadn't said so, but Itachi had made sure there were leftovers in the fridge for Sasuke's dinner. He could cook, but his older brother could cook better, and both of them knew it.

What Sasuke didn't know was that one of those blue pills had managed to make it's way into the so-called "dinner" Itachi had so thoughtfully made for him. He ate his dinner in peace, and waited for his brother. When it became obvious that Itachi wasn't coming home any time soon, he made his way to bed, alone.

He woke up the next morning to the feeling of something sharp digging into his skin. And not in a very good place... That was when he'd remembered the chastity belt. Damn his scheming brother! As soon as he moved, he realized that he needed to use the restroom yet again. He was just lucky this thing hadn't bothered him as he slept.

When he walked out of the bathroom, and into the hall, he found himself in the dominating presence of Itachi once again.

"Konnichiwa, otouto," He smirked evilly. Sasuke knew what was coming. "Get into my room. Now."

Well that was a command if there ever was one! The raven had no choice but to obey. One he entered, he instantly regretted it, however, when he saw what lay in store for him. There were four chains tied to Itachi bed, each extending from on eof the four corners. When the hell had he done that?

"Lie down," Itachi pushed his stubborn little brother onto the mattress, and went to work securing the wrist and ankle cuffs on him.

"Itachi, what the hell are y-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke was quiet when at last, the felt the weight of the chastity belt removed. Had he not been bound, he would have beat the shit of his older brother. Which was probably the reason for the restraints to begin with. "I have special plans for you today, Sasuke. And I have something to replace your chastity belt. You're gonna like it." He smirked sadistically.

Sasuke had no doubt that he did. But he remained silent. He didn't know it, but that was a sure sign of his submissiveness. Thhe thought made Itachi chuckle. He had learned not to speak unless permitted. Most of the time. And that was good.

Itachi removed all of his own clothes, except his boxers. Just the striptease alone already had Sasuke's body reacting. And now there was no way to hide it.

**A/N: While male chastity belts can be bought from certain places, I do not THINK one like that exists. I doubt anyone would use it, if it did though. My mind comes up with the most twisted things sometimes... And once again, I know. Poor Sasuke... I feel bad for him, but at the same time I love this story, so... What do you think, should I keep going? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it took me forever to write, and I was running out of ideas! Maybe if more people posted some ItaSasu stories here, I could at least be inspired... Don't you think? **

**-Kaline Reine **


	7. Chapter 7

Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!

WARNING: Contains Yaoi, boyxboy sex-making, and uhm... Oh yeah, incest too! Uchihacest, to be more precise. Yep, you guessed it! It's another ItachiXSasuke fic from me! If this kind of thing offends you, then please refrain from reading, and kindly hit the back button! Have a sexy day! Also, this is borderline non-con/reluctance, so sort of rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?

Chapter 7:

"Are you thirsty, Sasuke-chan?" Itachi held a glass of water to his lips.

Sasuke took a sip. That definetely wasn't water. It tasted funny, but he couldn't quite see what was inside it. Little did he know that Itachi had crushed not one but two of the little blue pills and mixed them in. Sasuke knew better than to comment on the way it tasted, and he remained silent, hoping this would just be over soon.

"That's a good boy."

He felt hands sliding over his vulnerable body, moving further and further down, until they reached his hips. Itachi rubbed at his inner thighs playfully, before climbing over him on the bed.

The boy had no idea what to expect from his sadistic older brother, but he knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. He was already rock hard, before his brother had even touched him. This was sick! Sasuke whimpered when Itachi got close enough for him to feel his warm breath on his penis. He wanted him to- No, that was wrong! This was his brother, and he actualy wanted this from him? Just how screwed up was he?

"How does it feel," Itachi sked in a husky voice as his fingertips just barely brushed over his little brother's erection, making him whine and buck his hips. "Not to cum for this long... To be denied... again," He kissed the tip. "and again," He did it again. "And again..." He pulled away.

Sasuke was flushed and panting by this point, knowing he was at Itachi's mercy. "Aniki, please! I need- aaaahhh!"

His searing flesh was engulfed by the heat of his older brother's mouth. A talented tongue swirled over and around his massive arousal, and it was enough to drive the younger boy insane. But as soon as the heat was there, it was gone again.

Itachi ran a hand over his brother's smooth chest, loving the way it felt. He toyed with Sasuke's nipples for a few minutes, before moving over him. He plunged his tongue into his uke's mouth desperately, and he was rewarded with a long, low moan.

"Mhmmm... Sasuke..."

He growled sexily, as he watched the different emotions play across Sasuke's face.

The younger Uchiha had had about all he could take. "Oh, Itachi... Aniki, please!" He was begging so hard tears were falling from his eyes. He was actually sobbing. "I can't take it anymore! Nii-san, I have to cum, please... I don't care how, just let me feel release, please!"

"Are you sure otouto?"

"Yes, oh gods yes, just please Itachi!"

Itachi felt that he had truly broken his brother now; his new pet. He would be sure to enjoy this now. Feeling like torturing him a little longer, the elder Uchiha picked up something Sasuke hadn't noticed before. It was a long metal stick about eleven or twelve inches long, and very narrow. And it had already been prepped with lube. Sasuke had no idea what was going on, but he had a pretty good idea, when he felt the tip of it inserted into his penis. And still, it went in farther.

"What the fuck? No!"

"Ever heard of 'sounding' little brother?" Itachi's grin was a devilish one. "It will start to feel good, after a while, trust me."

"Why the hell would I- Nnnngh..." Sasuke groaned. "...trust you? Bastard..."

"Now, now, Sasu-chan. Is that any way to talk to your new master?"

He was moving the weird instrument back and forth, and Sasuke had to admit it was making him even harder. It was like his cock was being fucked... inside. It was a weird feeling, but once he got over it, he lost himself in the gentle movements of his brother's hand, guiding the long metal stick in and out of him erotically.

Just the sight of it had Itachi almost moaning along with his little uke. Almost... The worst part was that he knew Sasuke couldn't cum like this, even if he wanted to. There was no way.

"Had enough yet, otouto?"

"It looks like- ah!- like you have, aniki..."

Itachi sped up his movements until he saw the way Sasuke's erection was spasming like he was about to blow his load. "Go on and try," He challenged. "You can cum now, if you want to."

And that was all the permission Sasuke needed. Only... Something wasn't right. He felt like he was about to, but he couldn't. Or rather the harsh cold surgical steel rod was preventing the expulsion of sperm, and other fun things, from his sex-deprived body.

Even though Itachi had removed the rod, finally, from his body, Sasuke was completely in a state of horror. He was never going to be allowed to feel another orgasm. He could already tell!

Violent shivers and sobs wracked his chained body. Itachi placed the device back on the table, and moved to comfort his little brother. Sasuke was indeed broken in. Now all he needed was to finish this up, and teach him that he could be rewarded, when and if Itachi felt like it. The boy would understand, and follow through. He knew he would.

"No, don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted, anger lacing his tone. By now, there was no doubt he was feeling such a degree of extreme sexual frustration... Well, Itachi could not even begin to imagine. "I hate you! Bastard! I said don't touch me!"

Itachi silently leaned down to lick over Sasuke's dick, while he was still crying. The sobs soon turned to moans, as his older brother gave him head for a few minutes. Of course, Itachi stopped before anything could happen. He blew on the tip of Sasuke's cock, teasingly.

"If you're a good boy," He teased, as he fondled the boy's balls, and stroked his arousal, making him moan again. "I might let you cum. But you have to be a really good boy. Can you do that for me, Sasu-chan?"

"Ohhhh... Yesssss..."

"That's a good little uke."

With a sadistic smirk, Itachi unzipped his own pants. Moving slowly, he removed them, sliding the thin fabric over his hips, enticingly. Sasuke licked his lips helplessly as he watched his older, more dominant brother strip for him. When his clothes were off, the weasel climbed onto the bed, pressing his erection against Sasuke's for a moment before moving on. Eventually, his cock came to rest just in front of his brother's face.

"Suck me off," Came the harsh command. "If you do a good job, I might let you cum. Would you like that?"

Sasuke's answer was a swift lick up the underside of Itachi's cock. Soon, he took the whole thing into his mouth.

He couldn't move much, but Itachi did most of the work anyway, thrusting madly into his little brother's warm, moist mouth. Sasuke could taste precum, and knew his brother was close. After a few more minutes of this sweet torture, Itachi knew he had to pull away. To his surprise, the boy was still as hard as ever when he moved away.

"Nnnnn... 'Tachi!" Sasuke moaned like a lustful whore, when he felt himself being stroked again.

"That's a good pet," He smiled at the sight before him. His brother was too sexy for his own good. "But remember, I'm only going easy on you because it's still early in your training."

"Please..." Sasuke let out a whine that said he couldn't take much more. "Please take me, Itachi. Ohhhh gods, Nii-san please let me cum! I need to so badly..."

Without a word, Itachi slipped his unprepared member into Sasuke's tight ass. The younger boy groaned at the friction, not even caring that it hurt. He screamed and arched his back, trying to get his brother to go in deeper.

"Aniki... Nii-san... Itachi-kun! Please!"

To Sasuke's horror, his seme stopped moving completely. And there was nothing he could really do about it, being chained up and all.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Itachi's words were hauntingly teasing, as he stroked a hand over the other's cock, playfully. "Or do you need to be punished? It's all up to you, Sasuke-chan."

"Nnnnn... Can't take much more, aniki!" His breathing was quick and shallow now, and he relaxed a bit when he felt the warm smooth arousal begin to move inside his ass again. "Oh gods, Itachi! Mhhhmmm!"

With one quick thrust, Itachi hit his prostate. Sasuke had to admit it felt good, and he wanted to cum really badly, but his body wouldn't cooperate, for whatever reason. It was like he had tricked it too many times, and it no longer believed the feeling of promised ecstasy.

"Grrr, hold still!" Itachi slammed into him, hard.

Sasuke moaned louder than he had ever moaned before, as he came. But his wasn't any ordinary orgasm, this was something else entirely. His cum was still being expelled, spraying out in long pearly strands. It lasted for several minutes, and his body shook with the most extreme pleasure he had ever felt. Of course, Itachi knew the drug he had slipped him earlier must have intensified the experience a thousand fold.

"That... was... incredible..." Sasuke gasped out his words, between pants.

"Perhaps," His older brother nodded, an evil look coming onto his face, as he looked at all the sticky white joy that surrounded them both. "But you forget one thing, Sasuke."

"What's that?"

"I haven't had my turn yet."

And with that, he began pounding himself into his hot little uke's ass, as hard as he could. Sasuke cried out, obviously not ready for such intense stimulation so soon after...

"Oh Itachi, I'm cumming again!" He cried out, oblivious to the dizzying spin of the room around him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 8:**

"What is _that_ for?" Sasuke eyed the garment suspiciously. It was a schoolgirl's outfit, complete with tie and skirt and everything. It looked just like something one of the girls in an anime show would wear.

"Put it on."

"What the hell Itachi? No way!"

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke-chan, if you insist on doing this the hard way, then we will. I could always make you do worse things... And you _know_ I _can_ come up with worse."

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke did as he was told. Stripping himself of any clothing, he assembled the stupid uniform. First he put on the frilly white blouse, and then the pleated black skirt. Next were the long white stockings, which clipped in place on the pink silk panties he was already being made to wear. The pink and black tie was the last thing he put on, before being made to wear the annoyingly shiney black high heels. He tugged at the skirt, it was ridiculously short!

"Aww, you look so cute!" His brother pinched his cheeks. "Now do you know what we're gonna do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi angrily pushed him down on the bed. "Hn?"

"We're going to play_ school_, little brother..."

"No way!" He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, as if that would drive the older Uchiha away or something.

"You're being a nauthy little schoolboy! I think you need more punishing..."

Sasuke found himself being rolled over onto his stomach, hung over the bed. His feet were still touching the floor, and the heels were already killing him. "You _always_ think I need more punishing, Nii-san..."

Nothing else was said for a short while. A few days had passed since Itachi had tied him up and allowed him to cum. That was also the last time he had been allowed to feel that kind of pleasure. Over the past week, Itachi had made him feel only pain. Sasuke had learned that his new master, his brother, could be both kind and cruel. It was a harsh reality, but one he had to deal with.

"Don't move," Itachi whispered huskily into his little brother's ear, as his hands gently carassed the mooth curves of his uke's ass. "Or you know what will happen, Sasu-chan."

"Shut up."

He recieved a playful swat on his left cheek, before his panties were pulled down. This was so humiliating for Sasuke... He wished he would jsut disappear, forever.

Whack! He yelped when he felt something hard hit his backside, and winced at the immediate stinging pain that followed. "Ow! Aniki! What the fuck?"

"It's a ruler, otouto. And I thought," Whack! He hit him again, harder this time. "I_ told_ you," Sasuke endured a worse pain with each hit. "To call me..." WHACK! "_Master_!"

By the end of this, Sasuke was panting and sweating profusely. He kept squirming the whole time Itachi spanked him, and he was still doing it! He tried to form rational thoughts, but he just couldn't. Not with all the pain.

"You know you like it."

Itachi hit his sore behind with the metal, yes metal, ruler for what felt like the thousandth time. Sasuke had lost count after 3,467. That was when he gave up trying to count. He knew his punishment would last several hours, and by now he was squirming and moving around a lot, trying to move a bit to lessen the blows from his brother's cruel hand.

"Nii-san, please..." He moved again, and Itachi had had enough of that.

Silently, he grabbed his younger brother, and slammed him face down onto the bed, this time laying normally. He shackled his legs, and chained his wrists. Then, the torture started again...

By the time he was done, Sasuke's ass was a bright, tomato red. Itachi thought it looked so good he could just... Mmmm... But he had other plans . He wanted to torment the boy a little more, first.

Teasingly, he licked his way down the delicious curve of his little brother's spine, loving the way it flowed so smoothly.

Just then, the door burst open. Deidara stood there, with a shocked yet excited look on his face. "What are you two _doing_, un?"

"Your master's money is on the nightstand," Itachi smirked, and continued what he was doing, not caring that there was another person in the room.

He licked a path along the crack of Sasuke's ass, and gently entered him with his tongue, just enough to tease him. "Ohhhhh, aniki..." His moans could be heard, echoing off the walls. Itachi's hands were everywhere at once, caressing him, feeling him, holding his asscheeks apart.

Deidara's pulse began to quicken, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry, when he looked at what Itachi was doing. He was sure Sasuke was enjoying it, from the look on his flushed face. He loved looking at Itachi, the man was so beautiful. That was the only reason he had ever allowed him to be his master in the first place... But that was a long time ago. And no one had ever done that for him! He waited, watching the sexy seme's tongue penetrate his prisoner's tight hole for a few minutes. Gods, it was so hot... Why hadn't Sasori ever done that to him?

"Mhmm, please!" The boy's whimpers were gaining in intensity.

Itachi looked at Deidara, who hadn't moved from where he was at all. "I said you can _leave now_. Just take the money and go."

"Y-yeah, s-sure, un..."

He slowly approached the dresser, while the two on the bed were still going at it. Itachi had his glistening fingers surging into Sasuke's ass. The boy, who was tied to the bed he realized, was moaning pitifully, not being able to stop his older brother from molesting him. And it didn't really seem like he particularly wanted to, anyway.

"I uh... Itachi-sama?"

"What?" Deep red eyes glared at him, as the older Uchiha snarled his reply.

"D-do you think I could er... Uhm, well..."

He reached his other hand around to toy with one of Sasuke's nipples, making him cry out. "Just ask me."

"Could I maybe... join you, yeah?"

"I do not think your master would approve of that, Dei-chan."

"W-well..." He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. The blonde already possessed an aching hard on that he was trying to hide from the others. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, un. You get me?"

Itachi shrugged. "It's _your_ funeral if he finds out. Just remember _you_ asked _us_."

Taking that as a sign of permission, Deidara timidly climbed onto the bed. Itachi had not stopped moving his fingers in and out of his little brother the whole time they were talking. When the other man sat down, it made Itachi press down on Sasuke's prostate hard, and he screamed a moan.

"Is he really that horny all the time?" Deidara inquired.

"Only with me," Itachi continued to discuss Sasuke's body like he wasn't even in the room. "Hn. You should go up there and see if Sasu-chan wants to suck your cock. He gives _really_ good head."

"Fuck... Nnnnhh... off, Itachi!" Came Sasuke's answer. "I'm not here for your- aaaahhh, _oh my gods_!- your amusement... _Mmmm_..."

"It doesn't sound that way, otouto."

Deidara was unzipped and sitting in front of Sasuke before anyone could blink. Sasuke knew what would be required of him, even if he refused, which he really didn't. He kind of liked Deidara. The man had been friends with his brother ever since he could remember. And now he knew they were definetely more than friends, but the guy had never been anything but nice to him.

"Sasuke-kun, could you-"

"Shut up," He growled, and took the average-sized arousal into his mouth, immediately deep-throating it. While Sasuke like to tease his brother, he just got down to business, hoping this would over soon.

Deidara moaned, and this was followed by an answering moan from Sasuke, but only because Itachi was fingering his ass at the moment.

**A/N: I thought I should put a few more fetishes in here, and I also had requests for more spanking, so... This is what you get! I have a plot figured out, and it should start any time now, maybe. Well there already is a plot, Itachi tortures Sasuke! But other than that, I mean... Hahaha, I amuse myself greatly! Comment!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 9:**

Deidara was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could feel the vibrations whenever Itachi did something to Sasuke, the boy moaned around his cock. It felt wonderful...

"Are you ready, little brother?" Sasuke heard the sound of Itachi's zipper coming down, and the quiet shush of his pants being hastily removed. "I think you've been tortured enough for now."

He said that, and yet he knew that he was just as desperate for it as Sasuke. He couldn't wait to feel that tight ass swallow his huge cock again! He'd taken his brother every single day since he was here, and today would be no different.

"Get ready."

Deidara was enjoying the erotic view Itachi presented to him. He was sweating amost as much as Sasuke, and wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt which clung tightly to his body. He was so hot. And Deidara could almost feel it, as he thrust his hot shaft into his little brother's vulnerable body. He remembered it had felt so good back when he used to be under Itachi's control.

Sasuke let out a loud cry, gagging around the blonde man's cock, as his tender ass was penetrated roughly. He clung onto what was left of his sanity, as the intense feelings of pleasure washed over his senses.

"Nnnnhh... _Itachi_! Ugh!"

"What's wrong otouto?" Itachi smirked, and made brief eye contact with Deidara, who was still at the front of the head. That alone was enough to make the man cum. Sasuke was forced to take him even deeper into his mouth, almost gagging again. Itachi kept talking. "Not_ enough_ for you?"

Deidara was relaxing, and enjoying the feeling of euphoria. While he came down from his orgasmic high, Sasuke was at least greatful to get a break from having to endure the other slave. He moved with Itachi, meeting his thrusts as best he could, with the way his hands and feet were tied down to the bed. The nice, soft bed which was currently rubbing against his aching arousal, making him feel better than before. But it was also a torment. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to cum until Itachi did.

Itachi ignored Deidara's presence, even though the other man was drooling and practically foaming at the mouth with pent-up jealousy. He did a good job of not showing it. However, Itachi was just smart enough to figure it out.

"Ohhhh,_ Mhhhhmmmmm_... Ita-nii-san!" Sasuke's cries were really starting to get to him now. And there was the delicious way his ass pulled at Itachi's cock, too. That always counted for something.

Soon he could feel himself starting to let go... "Nnnnh, little brother... I'm cu- _Aaahhh_, ohhhh!" He spilled his seed deep within the delicate little hole where he found his release so often lately.

"Wow, that was some show!" Deidara exclaimed, mentally slapping himself when he recieved a look from Itachi.

"It's your turn next," The Uchiha glared at him. "I never invited you over. And you took too much liberty with my property."

"I'm_ not_ your _damn property_!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. This does not concern you. Now, as I was saying..." Itachi unchained Sasuke from the bed. "Get over here."

Although this wasn't his current master, Deidara knew better than to disobey him. It wasn't his fault; he had been drawn in to man's utter sexiness. It was uncontrollable. But in truth, he had wanted Itachi all along, not Sasuke. The only reason he had been able to get off at all was because he had been looking at Itachi while he was recieving the blowjob.

But that was not why he obeyed Itachi. He knew that if he didn't, Sasori would find out what he did. And if his master found out he wasn't loyal to him, there was no telling what would happen.

Deidara timidly crawled onto the bed, his pants half falling off, and his hair messy and disheveled. But he didn't care.

"Now, bend over."

Sasuke felt like his heart had been stabbed with a thousand daggers right now. He had thought that he was the only one able to catch Itachi's interest. Apparently he had been wrong. He loved his brother... And his brother... loved..._ Deidara_? If he had been alone, he surely would have been crying right now. Though he didn't really understand why...

"Ahhh, Itachi-sama..." He cried out as the belt came down hard on his exposed flesh. "Uhhhhh, please more!"

Sasuke watched in horror as the belt that belonged to his brother was brought down onto the other man's flesh, making the same smacking sound it had when it was used on his own ass. Though it made him sick with jealousy, he found himself unable to turn away, until it was over. He had forgotten that he was still wearing his cock ring, and took this oppurtunity to remove it. He was still hard...

"Sasuke-chan..." He barely heard his brother purr in that smooth voice of his. "Come over here, there is something I want you to do."

"Wh-what, Itachi?"

"I said get over here _now_!"

Sasuke did as he was told, but he was already blushing like mad. He was shocked when Itachi pushed him onto Deidara, so hard he had to gasp for air. His erection pushed into the older man's asscheek, sort of sideways. He had not been expecting that, and his already over-sensitized erection squirted cum all over the bed and Dei's backside.

"Did I _say _you could cum, Sasu-chan?" He would have thought Itachi was angry, but his tone was somewhat teasing. "That's alright, I guess you couldn't help it. That's too bad, because I was about to let you top Deidara..."

"A-are you s-serious?"

"Hn," He nodded, before giving Deidara's ass a playful swat. "Dei-chan, why don't you return the favor to Sasuke from earlier? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige my request after a few minutes of that."

"Right, yeah..." Deidara turned, and immediately went to work on Sasuke's softened penis.

Itachi was growing impatient, and watching his former slave suck his little brother's cock was getting him off. He was so hot now, he just slid his member easily into Deidara's entrance. He was a man who was well broken-in, and there was no need to prepare him.

Deidara moaned, while lapping at Sasuke's arousal gently at first, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He was trying his best to get Sasuke hard again, but so far it wasn't working...

Sasuke was thinking about Itachi. He felt really uncomfortable knowing that his brother, his first and only over, was fucking someone else _right in front_ of him! This was crazy, the way it made him feel... He didn't like it at all, and it would be impossible for him to get an erection now. He decided to call it quits, before he showed too much emotion to the bastard.

"That's okay Deidara-san. You can stop now," He told him, ignoring the look of twisted pleasure on Itachi's face as he rode the man.

"No," Itachi declared, in between thrusts. "Don't. Just keep at it, it'll work soon. I need you hard, Sasuke."

"Psh,_ whatever_..."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at that. Deidara didn't answer either of them, but just kept sucking. He was getting annoyed with their conflicting orders, though. One thing the younger Uchiha had noticed was that Itachi didn't moan or cry out when he was with Deidara. If anything, he looked kind of bored... It was odd.

He tried his best not to become aroused, but the feeling of Deidara giving him head eventually became too much for him, and he started moving forward, bucking his hips a little. The guy sure knew he was doing, it felt really good.

"Mhhmmm... Otouto..." Itachi moaned while he was still burying himself inside Deidara's tight heat. "You look _soooo _good like that... Mmmmm..." He licked his lips.

Deidara didn't like that, but he did his best to ignore it. He focused on making Sasuke enjoy himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the boy cum. Itachi either had him trained way too well, or he had incredible self-control.

"Oh, unnnn..." Deidara cried out when Itachi hit his prostate again, after angling his hips a bit differently. "Itachi-sama! Ohhhh, nnnnn... Itachi-sama, yes! Don't stop, yeah! Oh, uhhhhn yeeeeaaaahhhhh!"

Finally, Deidara reached his orgasm, which caused Itachi to do the same. Sasuke was surprised when his brother's breath didn't even hitch. He just closed his eyes for one second longer than normal. That was the only sign that he had lost himself. It was weird watching them...

But as soon as they were done, Sasuke pulled himself away from the blonde man. He didn't like being intimate with someone from Itachi's past. It was too scary for him, and he knew that now. This would definetely cause some problems.

**A/N: I know it's been forever since an update! I've had lots of stuff going on, though. And I just want to say... That unlike most of my fics, I do not have this one planned out at all. In fact, I am completely making this up as I go along. I have somewhat of an idea with where I want this to go, but that's it. So enjoy the randomness that is ItachiXSasuke. Yeah, I know I really should get to the plot, but... Damn, this is fun! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 9:**

Deidara was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could feel the vibrations whenever Itachi did something to Sasuke, the boy moaned around his cock. It felt wonderful...

"Are you ready, little brother?" Sasuke heard the sound of Itachi's zipper coming down, and the quiet shush of his pants being hastily removed. "I think you've been tortured enough for now."

He said that, and yet he knew that he was just as desperate for it as Sasuke. He couldn't wait to feel that tight ass swallow his huge cock again! He'd taken his brother every single day since he was here, and today would be no different.

"Get ready."

Deidara was enjoying the erotic view Itachi presented to him. He was sweating amost as much as Sasuke, and wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt which clung tightly to his body. He was so hot. And Deidara could almost feel it, as he thrust his hot shaft into his little brother's vulnerable body. He remembered it had felt so good back when he used to be under Itachi's control.

Sasuke let out a loud cry, gagging around the blonde man's cock, as his tender ass was penetrated roughly. He clung onto what was left of his sanity, as the intense feelings of pleasure washed over his senses.

"Nnnnhh... _Itachi_! Ugh!"

"What's wrong otouto?" Itachi smirked, and made brief eye contact with Deidara, who was still at the front of the head. That alone was enough to make the man cum. Sasuke was forced to take him even deeper into his mouth, almost gagging again. Itachi kept talking. "Not_ enough_ for you?"

Deidara was relaxing, and enjoying the feeling of euphoria. While he came down from his orgasmic high, Sasuke was at least greatful to get a break from having to endure the other slave. He moved with Itachi, meeting his thrusts as best he could, with the way his hands and feet were tied down to the bed. The nice, soft bed which was currently rubbing against his aching arousal, making him feel better than before. But it was also a torment. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to cum until Itachi did.

Itachi ignored Deidara's presence, even though the other man was drooling and practically foaming at the mouth with pent-up jealousy. He did a good job of not showing it. However, Itachi was just smart enough to figure it out.

"Ohhhh,_ Mhhhhmmmmm_... Ita-nii-san!" Sasuke's cries were really starting to get to him now. And there was the delicious way his ass pulled at Itachi's cock, too. That always counted for something.

Soon he could feel himself starting to let go... "Nnnnh, little brother... I'm cu- _Aaahhh_, ohhhh!" He spilled his seed deep within the delicate little hole where he found his release so often lately.

"Wow, that was some show!" Deidara exclaimed, mentally slapping himself when he recieved a look from Itachi.

"It's your turn next," The Uchiha glared at him. "I never invited you over. And you took too much liberty with my property."

"I'm_ not_ your _damn property_!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. This does not concern you. Now, as I was saying..." Itachi unchained Sasuke from the bed. "Get over here."

Although this wasn't his current master, Deidara knew better than to disobey him. It wasn't his fault; he had been drawn in to man's utter sexiness. It was uncontrollable. But in truth, he had wanted Itachi all along, not Sasuke. The only reason he had been able to get off at all was because he had been looking at Itachi while he was recieving the blowjob.

But that was not why he obeyed Itachi. He knew that if he didn't, Sasori would find out what he did. And if his master found out he wasn't loyal to him, there was no telling what would happen.

Deidara timidly crawled onto the bed, his pants half falling off, and his hair messy and disheveled. But he didn't care.

"Now, bend over."

Sasuke felt like his heart had been stabbed with a thousand daggers right now. He had thought that he was the only one able to catch Itachi's interest. Apparently he had been wrong. He loved his brother... And his brother... loved..._ Deidara_? If he had been alone, he surely would have been crying right now. Though he didn't really understand why...

"Ahhh, Itachi-sama..." He cried out as the belt came down hard on his exposed flesh. "Uhhhhh, please more!"

Sasuke watched in horror as the belt that belonged to his brother was brought down onto the other man's flesh, making the same smacking sound it had when it was used on his own ass. Though it made him sick with jealousy, he found himself unable to turn away, until it was over. He had forgotten that he was still wearing his cock ring, and took this oppurtunity to remove it. He was still hard...

"Sasuke-chan..." He barely heard his brother purr in that smooth voice of his. "Come over here, there is something I want you to do."

"Wh-what, Itachi?"

"I said get over here _now_!"

Sasuke did as he was told, but he was already blushing like mad. He was shocked when Itachi pushed him onto Deidara, so hard he had to gasp for air. His erection pushed into the older man's asscheek, sort of sideways. He had not been expecting that, and his already over-sensitized erection squirted cum all over the bed and Dei's backside.

"Did I _say _you could cum, Sasu-chan?" He would have thought Itachi was angry, but his tone was somewhat teasing. "That's alright, I guess you couldn't help it. That's too bad, because I was about to let you top Deidara..."

"A-are you s-serious?"

"Hn," He nodded, before giving Deidara's ass a playful swat. "Dei-chan, why don't you return the favor to Sasuke from earlier? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige my request after a few minutes of that."

"Right, yeah..." Deidara turned, and immediately went to work on Sasuke's softened penis.

Itachi was growing impatient, and watching his former slave suck his little brother's cock was getting him off. He was so hot now, he just slid his member easily into Deidara's entrance. He was a man who was well broken-in, and there was no need to prepare him.

Deidara moaned, while lapping at Sasuke's arousal gently at first, before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He was trying his best to get Sasuke hard again, but so far it wasn't working...

Sasuke was thinking about Itachi. He felt really uncomfortable knowing that his brother, his first and only over, was fucking someone else _right in front_ of him! This was crazy, the way it made him feel... He didn't like it at all, and it would be impossible for him to get an erection now. He decided to call it quits, before he showed too much emotion to the bastard.

"That's okay Deidara-san. You can stop now," He told him, ignoring the look of twisted pleasure on Itachi's face as he rode the man.

"No," Itachi declared, in between thrusts. "Don't. Just keep at it, it'll work soon. I need you hard, Sasuke."

"Psh,_ whatever_..."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at that. Deidara didn't answer either of them, but just kept sucking. He was getting annoyed with their conflicting orders, though. One thing the younger Uchiha had noticed was that Itachi didn't moan or cry out when he was with Deidara. If anything, he looked kind of bored... It was odd.

He tried his best not to become aroused, but the feeling of Deidara giving him head eventually became too much for him, and he started moving forward, bucking his hips a little. The guy sure knew he was doing, it felt really good.

"Mhhmmm... Otouto..." Itachi moaned while he was still burying himself inside Deidara's tight heat. "You look _soooo _good like that... Mmmmm..." He licked his lips.

Deidara didn't like that, but he did his best to ignore it. He focused on making Sasuke enjoy himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the boy cum. Itachi either had him trained way too well, or he had incredible self-control.

"Oh, unnnn..." Deidara cried out when Itachi hit his prostate again, after angling his hips a bit differently. "Itachi-sama! Ohhhh, nnnnn... Itachi-sama, yes! Don't stop, yeah! Oh, uhhhhn yeeeeaaaahhhhh!"

Finally, Deidara reached his orgasm, which caused Itachi to do the same. Sasuke was surprised when his brother's breath didn't even hitch. He just closed his eyes for one second longer than normal. That was the only sign that he had lost himself. It was weird watching them...

But as soon as they were done, Sasuke pulled himself away from the blonde man. He didn't like being intimate with someone from Itachi's past. It was too scary for him, and he knew that now. This would definetely cause some problems.

**A/N: I know it's been forever since an update! I've had lots of stuff going on, though. And I just want to say... That unlike most of my fics, I do not have this one planned out at all. In fact, I am completely making this up as I go along. I have somewhat of an idea with where I want this to go, but that's it. So enjoy the randomness that is ItachiXSasuke. Yeah, I know I really should get to the plot, but... Damn, this is fun! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**A/N: OMG I'm giving you an author's note at the start of this chapter... Seriously, I don't know WTF is wrong with me but... I just want to tell you that you are in store for something really funny but incredibly creative. I LOVE THIS CHAPTERRRRRR! That being said, please continue. :D**

**Chapter 11:**

He wanted to go and comfort his brother... But first, Itachi had more important thigns to decide. He knew he would have to give in to Sasori's demands. He had no choice. He was Sasuke's guardian. And he would never see him again if Sasori told anyone about them screwing! Sasuke would be put in a foster home, and Itachi would be arrested. That much was clear.

He sighed and went to go find Sasuke. He needed to know the truth about what was really happening. But itachi overheard a conversation he was having in his room with Deidara.

"Yeah, I don't want to lie to you, un. Itachi-danna_ is_ slipping you pills, yeah. But if I were you, I wouldn't complain! Those pills are _fucking awesome_!" The blonde smiled brightly.

"Oh look, speaking of the backstabbing motherfucker, here he is now."

"Shut up Sasuke," Itachi could not help but glare at the boy. he had crossed a line with his yelling and rude comments. The older Uchiha was never used to being the submissive one, and therefore no one, not even Sasuke, was ever permitted to raise their voice to him. "And I'd say it's more like _'brotherfucker'_ if anything. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Sasuke spat, and headed for the door, still wearing Itachi's faded gray pajamas. His wrists were grabbed from behind.

"Now why would I do that when I have_ you_ to do it for me? Really Sasuke, where are you thinking of going at a time like this? You will stay here. It's not like you have anywhere else to go, anyway."

Sasuke shot his big brother a death glare, but said nothing. He was right, after all. Deidara just watched the scene with mild interest, as his master slammed him down face-first into the couch, twisting both arms behind his back, and cuffing them into place.

"You keep handcuffs on the coffee table, yeah?"

"Hn," Itachi nodded to Deidara, but then his attention quickly turned back to Sasuke. "Now listen Sasu-chan... Sasori-teme has told me that he wants you as payment for the 'services' given to us by Deidara. You're lucky I'm not as coldhearted as everyone thinks."

Sasuke didn't respond, he just listened. What would his brother do with him now? He didn't want to know.

"I am tempted, but I really don't think that's what you want. Especially considering how rough Sasori can be. If you want my protection from that man, you have to _earn it_. Got it?" He smiled -yes, _smiled_!- when the blushing uke whimpered beneath him. Itachi was still seated on his back, in the middle of the couch. "Good. We're not going to worry about that right now, not until I have everything figured out. But all I know is... You're not going anywhere. _Ever_."

"E-ever?" The boy squeaked out.

"Hn, that's right. I will look into getting you homeschooled for the time being. I don't want to make anyone suspicious, but anything could happen to you if I'm not here."

Sasuke didn't like this at all. "Just because you're my 'master' when we're at home doesn't give you the right to run my whole life! I do have friends, you know..."

"Hai, otouto. I know. But you will do as I say for now. Trust me when I say that it is in your best interest."

Though their conversation had finished, Itachi remained on top of his little brother. He had almost forgotten that Deidara was still in the room. Obviously they were both having the same dirty thoughts, because the blonde was in the process of touching himself when Itachi looked over.

"Damn it, Deidara! Get out of here..."

"But Itachi-danna... Can I maybe join you again, un? That looks like so much fun..."

"What makes you think I'm going to fuck him?" Itachi snapped at both of them, knowing that was what Sasuke was thinking too. "He will be punished for running away from me, and for shouting at me like that. Then there will be nothing more than that. We will go to sleep. We've got lots to do tomorrow. And as for you, Dei... Do you even have a job?"

The look he got was one of stupidity. Deidara just stood there stunned at this shocking turn of events. "I... Um, uh... I, well, er... You see..."

He sighed angrily. "We will discuss it tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Are you gonna get off me now?" Sasuke asked, once the other man had left them alone, as he'd been asked.

He didn't recieve an answer. Apparently Itachi didn't think he deserved one. He just slid further down Sasuke's back, using the boy's shoulders as leverage. he was sitting on the back of his legs. Once Itachi was sure they were alone, he answered him.

"No, but I'm not really going to punish you, either. Even though I feel like I _should _punish you... I want to... apologize to you, Sasu-chan. _I love you_, otouto. I am sorry for using you in this way, and for giving you those pills. That never should have happened."

With that, he began to give his brother a small back massage right there on the couch, in the middle of their living room. First he had to remove the handcuffs, and place Sasuke's hands by his sides. To his surprise, his little brother didn't move, he just laid there, waiting. He had him trained better than he'd thought, considering how upset Sasuke probably was.

Itachi reached down to stroke his cheek, bending forward a bit as he did. His long hair had long since come down from it's ponytail, and it cascaded over Sasuke's back as he did so. Sasuke let out a small whimper, and his big brother knew just what he wanted.

"Now be patient, Sasu-chan... I'll take _good_ care of you, baby brother. Just relax."

"Mhhhmmmm..." He closed his eyes, and let Itachi rub his ass through the soft fluffy pajamas.

Itachi could almost hear Sasuke purr. It was like petting a cat. He loved the way his brother's skin felt against his hands, his body, everywhere... It was the best feeling, and no matter how hard he tried, Itachi just couldn't come up with the proper words to describe it. He peeled his pajamas off his brother's shaking body.

"Ita-nii-san... _Ah_! Please don't do this!" He cried out when his bare ass was slapped.

There was a point behind it. Itachi had wanted to make sure Deidara believed him about not having sex with Sasuke. He didn't want to get the blonde involved with them again, if he could help it. He had a feeling the man had deliberately let his master find out about their threesome, so he could come and live with them, thinking he'd get laid all the time or something.

"Bad boy," He whispered in his ear from behind, while licking briefly at the shell of it. "Now behave yourself, otouto."

Quickly, he slipped two fingers into the boy's cute pink entrance. It was still as tight as ever, and Sasuke was still nice and lubed up from earlier.

Itachi smirked. "Bend over the back of the sofa..." Sasuke shivered when he felt the warm body heat of his body leave him long enough to allow him to do that. He thought about making a run for it, but decided to wait and see what Itachi would do. "That's a good boy. Try to keep your screaming down when I slam my big hard cock into you, Sasuke."

He shuddered as the implications of the dirty words filled his mind. "_Mhmm_..." He squirmed around, moving his ass into a more comfortable position. "Anikiiii..."

He spread his legs even more when he felt two fingers teasing along the edge of his entrance. They prodded briefly at the puckered opening, before Itachi slipped just the tip of his index finger in, torturing the helpless boy.

"_Ohhhh_, you look_ soooo_ good like that..." Itachi purred, his voice dripping with sex, as his cock dripped precum inside the silky confines of his pajamas.

Sasuke let out a small whine, but he didn't want to be spanked again, so soon after the metal ruler. But more than that, he wanted to please his big brother. He was in an awkward position. Both feet were placed on the velvety couch cushions, pressing into the dark fabric. His own erection, which was prominent by now, scraping awkwardly against the cloth of the back of the place where the two had sat together since they were kids. And his ass was proudly sticking out from behind him, with his upper body dangling uselessly over the back of the couch. He barely managed to support himself with his arms.

Itachi was playing with him still, making him want even more contact. He knew exactly what he was doing, too. After a few short minutes of preparing him, Itachi mounted his brother. It was a little difficult at first to find his balance, but he soon got the hang of it. They probably looked absurb standing on the sofa like that, in the middle of the living room. But he didn't care at the moment. He had to have that boy he craved so badly, and he had have him now!

"_Oh god_! Otouto... You feel so damn... good wrapped around my- my cock... Nnnnnhhh!" He closed his eyes in pleasure. This was followed by some intense heavy thrusting.

Sasuke could feel his orgasm nearing already. His aniki's dick slid back and forth, in and out, and it felt so wonderful. This was folowed by the sound of flesh plunging into soft warm flesh. It was making that pleasant but creepy smacking sound, and it seemed even louder in the death-like silence of their living room.

Just when he felt his release was near, Itachi gave a particularly hard shove into Sasuke's abused bottom. The resulting movement was more powerful then he'd thought, for the entire sofa was tossed off balance, and went toppling over onto the floor, taking the two Uchihas with it. Sasuke foolihsly placed his arms in front of him, letting go of the couch. He winced and hissed, as he suffered long rug-burns on both of his forearms. But then he screamed out in mind-blowing pleasure, as the blunt head of Itachi's penis was smashed against his prostate so hard!

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" The younger Uchiha just couldn't stand it. It felt so good.

The fall should have ruined the sex for both of them, but it must have made it more intense for Itachi too, as he came right along with his little brother. "Aaaahhhh... Mmmm, yesssss..." Itachi moaned darkly.

"God damn it, un!" Deidara's annoyed voice filled their ears. "I thought you just said you two weren't going to have sex, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha peered up at his friend from between long dark strands of his loose hair. He was still inside his brother, not yet willing to move. Sasuke panted harshly beneath him, still in shock from what had just happened. One of the couch cushions fell over of them.

"I lied."

**A/N: First of all you should know that the legal age of consent in Japan is 13 years. BUT for the purposes of this story, I am going to use American laws for now. It is in sort of AU anyway, so who cares? I think my writing might be getting better... Hmm... Itachi made too many speeches here, he's supposed to be quiet! But I felt it was necessary. Less talking, more ItaSasu, right? Also, please excuse the use of the phrase "god damn it", that just seemed like a natural thing for him to say ; I hope I didn't offend anymore. I meant no disrespect, sorry. Oh but I love this chapter to death! When they fell... OMG, lol!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 12:**

Deidara was back in his room, angrier than ever. He had just seen his best friend lie to him, and the two hottest guys he'd ever seen go at it. He really didn't like Sasuke as much as he cared for Itachi. It kind of hurt him that the Uchiha would lie to him like that.

_'It's not Sasuke's fault, but I have to do something to get rid of him, un! And fast... Didn't he mention Sasori saying something about calling- That's it! The police! I could give them an anonymous tip, yeah... That could work. But I'd feel bad betraying Itachi like that. It would just make things more complicated, and I don't want to hurt him anymore. I should just stay out of their way, from now on. He obviously doesn't want me, un. And I don't want to intrude on those two...'_

He ended his mental argument with himself, as he drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

"Good morning, foolish otouto," Itachi greeted his loving eyes with his signature poke to the forehead. he only did that with people he cared about, and it was suppsoed to be a thing between just him and his little brother. But Sasuke wondered if maybe he did it with other people, when he was alone with them...

"Morning, 'Tachi."

They got up and got to the kitchen for breakfast. Itachi usually cooked, but Deidara had already set everything up for them.

"I hope you like omelettes yeah," The blodne smiled perkily. "I didn't know what you liked in your omelettes but I do kind of know what foods you guys like so... Sasuke-kun, I put tomatoes in yours, and Itachi-danna I left yours plain, because I know you like to keep everything simple. As for me... I like chocolate, yeah!"

Sasuke made a face. "A chocolate omelette? Ewwww!"

"No, un. Don't be ridiculous, yeah. Chocolate pancakes... Want some, un?"

"Sure, I'll take one."

Itachi just sat there and let the two of them figure it out. He did have to go to work in a little while. Someone had to pay the bills.

The three of them sat in the kitchen in silence. Sasuke glanced at the clock, and jumped up in a frenzied panic from the table. "I'm gonna be late for school! Bye Dei, thanks for breakfast!" He scrambled for the door. "See ya, Nii-san. Love you!"

"Wait a minute, foolish little brother..."

"What is it? I'm gonna be late!"

"Aren't you forgetting something? You don't go to school any longer, Sasu-chan. I told you, I am going to homeschool you."

"Oh yeah," He sat back down and calmly finished his breakfast. "But how are we going to afford that, aniki?"

"I was just thinking about that. We have a good bit of money in the bank that Kaa-san and Tou-san put aside for your college. But you could always get a scholarship or a loan for that, it's no big deal."

He thought it over for a moment. "You're right, nii-san. We can just use that money..."

Deidara hated having to watch the two lovers interact. Sometimes, when it was like this, they reminded him of Sasori. Or the old days with him and Itachi, back when they used to be...

"Well, I'll get started on the dishes, un."

"Thank you for breakfast, Dei-chan. But let Sasuke do the dishes. You've done enough."

"Right," He smirked, when the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and got up to do as implied. "Where are you going, Itachi-sama?"

"To work."

Deidara didn't like the idea of being stuck in this house all day long with Sasuke. In fact, the thought was downright scary! What were they supposed to do now? It was boring...

All in all, he wasn't a bad kid. They'd found out that they even shared an interest in watching the same kind of TV shows. The two of them sat on the couch together, with Deidara acting as Sasuke's temporary babysitter.

"So uhm..." The young Uchiha blushed when he saw that their couch was still flipped over on it's back. He and Itachi had been too tired after that to fix it. "Help me fix the couch? I don't think I can do it on my own..."

"Sure, un. It did take two people to flip it over, after all yeah. So it only makes sense that you'll need two to pick it up again."

Soon the pair of them were no longer disucssing the awkwardness of yesterday. Instead, they were watching TV together, sitting on the same couch that they-

"What was it like?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere, as the idiot box shown with it's bright colors reflecting on the opposite wall behind them.

"Hm? What was what like, yeah?"

"You and my brother..." He sounded almost hurt. "Back when you two-"

"It's nothing to be worried about, Sasuke-kun. What Itachi-sama and I had was just... Temporary. Like anything."

"Are you saying what I have with him might be temporary?" Sasuke felt sick to his stomach.

He watched with limited interest as the soft blonde hair bounced along one shoulder, when the man shrugged. He was beautiful. "Who knows, un? I mean it's hard to tell with him. But I'm sure he cares for you, yeah. I wouldn't worry about it." Deidara felt he should changed the subject and quick. "So what are you going to do all day yeah?"

"I don't know... I thought about maybe just sitting around. I don't think Itachi-nii gave me any chores to do today. And since I don't have to go to school..."

"Make sense, yeah. So... Do you wanna make out?"

Itachi wasn't sure how things would be when he got home. Work was boring and uneventful, to say the least.

_'Another day, another dollar...'_ He thought. _'Hn. More like penny. At this rate, I can't afford to let those two stay with me much longer!'_

He had received his paycheck today, and it was lacking, as usual. He'd never told Sasuke this, but he had always had to rake and scrape just to make ends meet. He didn't want his younger sibling getting a job when he should be focusing on school. And now that they were fucking, he couldn't afford for his little slave to allow anyone to get wise to what was going on.

On his way home, he'd parked his red sprts car at one of the gas pumps, and stopped in at the gas station to fill up his tank. He bought a few things, the things he normally got; condoms, lubricant, tylenol, a lottery ticket, and three bottles of sake. Well okay, he normally got two bottles every pay day, but now that Deidara was there, he didn't want to leave him out.

Whistling a tune he wasn't sure he even knew, Itachi made his way back out to his car. He was stunned to see a short lithe redheaded boy leaning on the hood of his car.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaara," He pronounced each word with a vengenace, and his raspy voice seemed almost deliberate in it's tone. "No last name, just Gaara. I was sent by someone you know, and I think you know who that is."

"Let me guess..." He sighed and rolled his eyes, before going back to his task of refilling his gas tank. Itachi chose to disregard the fact that the boy was perched atop his hood. "Sasori-baka sent you?"

"Yes, Sasori-_danna_ sent me. Do you know why I'm here?"

Itachi had already managed to fill up his car during the next long awkward silence that followed. he casually walked around, before gripping Gaara's throat and pressing him backwards onto the hood of his mazda. "I don't know, and I _don't care_. But you'd better get out of here right now. Unless you want to end up limping back to wherever it is you came from. Do you understand me?"

He let go of him, and the boy squirmed away, not seeming phased by his actions. "Fine. But Sasori-danna said you have two days left. What will your choice be?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern. Get lost."

Itachi snarled, as he slammed the red polished car door, started the engine, and hauled ass out of there. He wasn't at all happy about the way things were turning out. Before he had a chance to leave, he noticed the boy getting into a van with another older redheaded man. But it wasn't Sasori. No, this guy had strange piercings all over his face. It was definetely odd...

When he walked in the door, the two who were on the couch jumped slightly at the sight of him. Itachi looked pissed, and truthfully he had a good reason to be. Each of them had their hands on the other's exposed crotch.

"Aniki, wait," Sasuke called to him, as he brushed past them and headed to his room. "I can _explain_, we just-"

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun. Really. I just want to change clothes. You two continue what you were doing. I am sorry for interrupting you."

Deidara smiled at the thought of practically being given permission to screw around with Sasuke. It was delightful! There was no way he would turn them in now...

"Sorry Dei. I know Itachi-nii said we could but... It just doesn't feel right. We should stop."

His heart sank. He was so close to finally being allowed to top someone. That was something he'd never experienced. "It's okay, un. I know." There, that should cover up any feelings he might have had about-

Suddenly the young boy's arms were around him, just hugging him for a second, before Sasuke took off after his brother.

When he came into the room, Itachi was already changing. He zipped up his pants just as the door opened. He turned to see a glorious sight. His sexy little brother, wearing only a T-shirt, with a huge erection and a blush spread across his face. It was so cute...

"Can I help you, Sasu-chan?"

"Yeah, I think you can aniki..."

He found himself being shoved backwards on the bed. For once, Sasuke was taking the initiative to sleep with him. He was surprised, to say the least. His back met the nice soft bed, and he sighed longingly.

"As much as I would love to pound the fuck out of you right now," He began. "I really am tired from working all day. But we can have fun later, otouto. Why don't you get Deidara-chan to help you out with that?"

Sasuke's eyes watered up at his words, but he tried his best not to show it. "Ita-nii! I don't want Dei-chan! I want youuuuu..." He whined like a spoiled child.

"I said no, otouto. But later, okay?"

In truth it was more because he felt guilty about what he would have to do. Itachi knew that he would have to loan Sasuke to Sasori. He would have no choice, in the end. He really wanted to have Sasuke all to himself, without all this mess. But he knew Sasori would not stop, no matter what he did. Even if Deidara went back to him, he wouldn't.

Getting off the bed his little brother had so kindly pushed him onto, Itachi walked out into the living room. Deidara was still watching television, and trying not to be obnoxious for once. He smiled at him, before sitting next to him.

_'Why are they sitting together?'_ Sasuke wondered, in his mind. He would never voice his jealousy out loud._ 'Does Itachi feel more for Deidara than he does for me? I love him but... It's obvious he's jsut using me for my body.'_

"I'm going to Naruto's," He stated angrily, heading for the door, only to be yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt. He fell right into Itachi's lap, which was the last place he wanted to be. "Hey! Let go, nii-san!"

"I told you, Sasu-chan. You are not allowed to go anywhere. How foolish of you..."

"Fuck you."

"Not yet," He smirked. Itachi had won. This time.

Sasuke blushed and looked from his to Deidara. The room was silent, and he was being held down by his older brother's firm grip. He really wanted to leave, but he knew Itachi was paranoid about him going anywhere, for some reason.

"So..." Itachi began, looking at both of his two 'hostages'. "Have you two eaten anything today? It's almost six o'clock..."

"I completely forgot about that, yeah! But now that you mentioned food, I really am hungry..."

"Me too." Sasuke chimed in.

"Good, so let's order pizza," He noticed Sasuke's eyes light up at his words. His brother loved anything with tomatoes in it. "What kind do you want, otouto?"

Sasuke thought for a minute before replying. "Why don't you ask Deidara-kun? I'm sure _he_ knows _what he wants_..." This was going to be a long rest of the evening...

**A/N: As for where Itachi works, I will leave that up to you. I couldn't be bothered with it, really. For once, there is not much of a cliffhanger this time. Unless you are a pizza fanatic, and are REALLY curious as to what kind of pizza they order. Which oddly may never be revealed... Something amazing happens next chapter! If everything goes right I may have this fic finished by next week! Unless I get writer's block again... I hope I don't! Sorry no lemon this time, but there will be time for that later, I promise. ;) Coming up: A smexy Kotetsu and a BIG surprise for Itachi... Yay! :clap:**

**-Kaline Reine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 13:**

After dinner, Itachi went into the seldom-used office room, and turned on the computer. He needed to find a suitable homeschooling program for Sasuke... He'd left all his things from work sprawled out on the coffee table, and there was a mess in the living room. But he didn't care, he had to do something!

He searched for hours, but still found nothing. Either the schools were too expensive, or they were too demanding on Itachi's time. Sasuke had to go to school, he knew that much. He didn't want his brother to become a dropout. He'd graduated early, and so would his little brother, if he had anything to say about it!

But it would be impossible for him to teach Sasuke anything if he couldn't stay home with him all the time... It was such an impossible choice. And the whole thing with Sasori sat painfully, tauntingly, in the back of his mind.

Sasuke didn't like being around Deidara while Itachi was gone. But he'd rather know where they both were. He hoped Itachi wasn't somehow sleeping with the man behind his back. But that was ridiculous, because if that were the case, he would have known it by now. He was home all the time, and they didn't have that much time alone. But it hurt him to even think about it.

He and the blonde clean teh living room and kitchen areas together, in silence. The raven could tell he was scheming something, but he wasn't entirely sure what that was yet.

"Otouto," His brother's soft voice caught him off guard, just as he'd finished taking out the trash. "I need you to come with me to my office for a moment. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Deidara leered over at them. 'That means they're going to have sex again, un! Damn it, I can't stand for him to leave me out! It's not fair fair, yeah!'

"Sure aniki, I'll be right there..."

Hastily, Sasuke put a new trach bag in the kitchen and ran after his older brother. He thought it might be about the school, but he wasn't sure. "Be right back, Dei!" He called over his shoulder.

"No problem, un. I'm just going to be watching TV, since everything is clean now. No rush." He was so good at lying through his teeth, it almost hurt. But not really!

In the office, Sasuke sat in the chair, while Itachi leaned over his shoulder. There were three different homeschool programs displayed on the screen for him to look over.

"Choose carefully otouto. They charge a fee if you change once you enter the program. It doesn't matter to me which one you pick, they are all the same price."

"But these are..." He was stunned. "All of these are so expensive! I don't think we can afford for me to go to any of these, Nii-san..."

"It'll be alright. I might have to pick up a second job, but-"

Sasuke was acting depressed. It made Itachi wonder what was wrong with the boy. He had his head hung low, with his hair falling into his face, and he avoided eye contact a lot. "You choose for me then Itachi. I will do whichever ofthese is the most convenient for you, okay?"

"Hn."

Just then, a loud cry sounded out from the living room. "Oh my _god_, un! You two _GET IN HERE NOW_! Itachi!"

It was Deidara. Itachi sprinted down the hall, only to find him watching TV. "What in the hell-"

"You won the lottery, yeah!" Bright blues sparkled in amazement. "This is your ticket, right un?"

"Yes, but..." Black eyes went wide as well, when Sasuke joined them.

Deidara quickly filled both of them in. "I was just watching the news, and they started reading off this week's lottery numbers yeah... And I happened to notice you left this on the table here, Itachi-danna. So I checked them for you, and _YOU WON_!"

Itachi was still in shock and Sasuke was still silent. "How much did I win?"

"The Fifty Three Million dollar jackpot, un!"

The stricken teenager glared at the liar on the couch. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Deidara?"

And then, all he could hear were his little brother's words ringing in his ear. Itachi promtply fainted. He fell on the floor in a clump.

Sasuke had snatched the ticket from Deidara, hurriedly writing Itachi's name on it. "I wasn't going to steal it, un! Unlike Sasori,_ I_ am not dishonest!"

"I never said you _were_," Sasuke glared at him, still hating him. "But it never hurts to be careful. Besides, I can't the prize since I'm underage. Why don't you help me put Itachi in bed or something?"

He groaned when they picked him up, delicate eyelids flickering open. "_Give_ me that!" Dark painted nails snatched the ticket away from Deidara. The other two chuckled lightly. "Sasu-chan, it looks like we can afford a better homeschooling program. And I won't have to work, and... This is too good to be true! How long does it take to process this amount of money?"

"I don't know, un! I think you just take it to the main office. There's a number on the back you can call, yeah."

"Oh, right. You two wait here, I'm going to be on the phone..."

The next day, everyone slept in rather late. Itachi had been up all night on the phone with the Konoha Lottery, trying to tell him he'd won. Deidara knew the other two didn't have to get up early, and he had been up late too, from all the excitement. Sasuke was used to going to school, and well... Now there was no school! Things were just getting better and better.

"Good morning, Sasu-chan," Itachi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling out of his old bed, and onto the ice cold floor.

Sasuke turned to look at the alarm clock. It was around Ten. He groaned and followed his brother, grabbing for his clothes, which lay on the floor. He had slept in the same pajamas his aniki had provided for him the night before. They had both been so dead tired, they hadn't even had time to play! (A/N: You didn't think I would leave out THAT part, did ya? ;D Lol)

"Did I _say_ you could get dressed?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, Nii-san! When are you going to give the whole S/M scene a rest, ne? It's retarded. You know we're more than that..." He flinched internally, for he knew he had just made a grave mistake. But it was how he felt, and it had to come out some time.

"That's a lie!" Itachi backhanded him. "You can't even appreciate the things I do for you, otouto. When will you learn not to backtalk me? Your place is, and will always be, beneath me. You are my toy, whether you like it or not. I can do as I please."

"Itachi..."

Sasuke fell to his knees weeping, while his older brother casually strolled out of the room, and away from him. Itachi wanted nothing more than to comfort his little brother, who cried so innocently over him. It was really cute in a way, but he could not let himself become attached to anyone. Especially now that he would have to let Sasori borrow the boy. He had no choice...

By the time Deidara woke up, Itachi was in the shower. He stepped into the hallway just in time to see him walk out from the bathroom that they all shared, looking oddly sexy. Well, not that it was odd for him, but... The blonde was practically drooling at the sight of the him!

_'He looks so fucking hot like that, un! Ohhh, un...'_ Of course this was all kept silent, more for his own sake than anything.

A sprase coat of water covered his pale skin, and his long blacj hair was spun elegantly own each shoulder. He hadn't brushed or tied it up yet, and he looked sexed up, like he just got done doing something he shouldn't. Deidara found himself dumbstruck, staring at teh other man's chest, blue eyes daring to dip further down...

"Good morning Itachi-danna, un. You're looking good, yeah."

"Shut it, Dei."

"Somebody's cranky, un..."

Once Itachi got dressed, he found Sasuke in the kitchen, chatting with their new room mate. He hoped with all his might that it would only be temporary... He smirked at Sasuke's bowl of fruity pebbles. He had gotten impatient waiting for anyone to cook, and he'd never really learned to, so he'd helped himself.

"Otouto, your school just called me back. They said they will be sending over all your files and the necessary paperwork required to unenroll you from the academy."

"Did they say who's coming?"

"No..." Itachi muttered, searching through the sparse cabinets, trying to find something else to satisfy his hunger. There wasn't much food left, really. "Hn. Looks like we need to go to the store."

With that being said, he took a seat at the small table his little brother. Sasuke yelped when a hands reached across, and yanked his bowl away from him. "I was _eating that_!"

"There's more in the box."

"But there's no more milk!"

"I'll go to the store, un!" Deidara offered, trying to create peace where there can be none.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sasuke sighed and ran off to answer it. But before he could, Itachi stopped him. "Where do you think you are going, otouto?"

"To get the door?"

"I don't think so. I never told you to do that. You wait here, and you will be punished as soon as I deal with whoever it is."

"_Fine!"_

**A/N: Okay so I lied, Kotetsu isn't in this chapter... But something really good did happen, like I promised. :D That was a nice surprise, ne? I kept mentioning the lottery ticket he'd bought, though indirectly. I wrote that Itachi bought it when he was at the gas station last chapter, AND I said that he left his things from work lying on the coffee table. Who saw that coming? XD And I know how the regular lottery works, but this is the Little Blue Pill-land lottery, so... Don't expect it to be accurate. For plot purposes, things are weird. Just roll with it, ok?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 14:**

"Uchiha Itachi?" A growl-like voice said. "I am here for your answer."

"What the fuck do you want, Pein-san?"

"You know."

Itachi was clearly getting irritated by this point. "I haven't a clue what you're asking me. Was it you who offered to bring that redhead brat to harass me at the gas station yesterday?"

He nodded, orange hair aflame in the glow of the morning sun. "Sasori-danna wants your answer, Itachi-san. He had sent Gaara-kun to retrieve it, but it looks like your time is up."

"Impossible! He gave me _three_ days to decide. It has been only two."

"Is it really that hard to decide?" Pein took slight mercy on the pitiful boy before him. "You don't really have a choice, and we both know that, Itachi. Now don't be foolish. Hand the boy over to me now, and in three days time we can forget this whole thing ever happened. If you don't comply, then Sasori-danna is going to contact the police. Then you'll be in jail and everyone will have free reign to do whatever they want to your brother. Is that what you _want_, Itachi-san?"

"Nice speech Pein-san. Very believable, but I say no. Tell Sasori-san my answer is no. Have a good day."

He promptly slammed the door in the tall man's face, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut that told him he'd just sealed his own fate. He turned to find himself face-to-face with Deidara.

"I heard, un..." The blonde looked sadly at the ground. "So Sasori-danna is blackmailing you? Because of me, un?"

"No," Itachi embraced his friend in a light hug, before turning to fasten the locks on the door, just in case. "It wasn't because of you, Dei-chan."

"Itachi..." He melted into the Uchiha's arms, and it was like heaven there. Deidara never wanted Itachi to let him go. "I didn't realize this until now but... I need you."

He pressed gently against his friend, and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Itachi smirked at him, knowing what he wanted. Deidara gently kissed him before he could stop himself. All he could think about was Sasuke waiting for him in the other room. But he still had a soft spot for Deidara.

Itachi returned the light kiss. The two kept it innocent, for now. Itachi was just starting to get really into it, but his conscience kept nagging him about it. It was eating away at him. When a gentle tongue caressed his lips, that was when he had to push his ex-lover away.

"Deidara! Please, this is not the time. And I don't want to do anything that might upset Sasuke-kun... You understand, right?"

"Yeah, sure un..."

They both walked away, sadly.

Itachi knew Deidara just needed someone to comfort him, but he couldn't be that person. He was more concerned with correcting Sasuke's behavior at the moment, anyway.

He was curled up in a fetal position on the bed the moment Itachi entered the room. The older Uchiha did not hesitate to climb in bed with him, making him wonder waht Itachi was up to. But no words were exchanged. Instead, Itachi loomed dangerously low over Sasuke's vulnerable body. He paused to lick his way up his exposed chest. He was still wearing Itachi's pajamas, and secretly, that drove the man crazy. But he wasn't about to let his little brother know about it!

"Ita- tachi... Uhhmm..." Sasuke was cut off as Itachi'a tongue was shoved in his mouth.

"Sasuke, shhh... It's okay. You've been a naughty little Uchiha. Did you know that? And now... nnnhhhh... I get to punish you!"

Itachi was crazy wth desire for him, that was for sure. But he had more than one trick up his dirty little sleeve. He couldn't take Sasuke now, and he knew it. No, he had to teach the little shit a lesson! And it was bound to be one he wouldn't soon forget.

"You will be humiliated..."

"Mhhhmmm!" Sasuke cried out when Itachi yanked down his pants and began fitfully sucking his cock.

"Tortured..."

He licked over the head, while his hands played slowly with the boy's ass. Sasuke was in heaven... He wasn't even listening to his brother by this point. It felt so good!

"Desecrated..."

Sasuke was getting really turned on by this point. And it didnt help that Itachi kept touching him like that!

"...And your spirit..."

"Nnnnhhh_... Nii-san_... I'm so... horny, uuuhhh..." He arched his back and thrust against Itachi. "Please take me..."

"Will be _crushed_!" With that, he tightened a locking leather cock ring around Sasuke's arousal, as tight as it would go.

He then proceeded to take advantage of the boy's obvious state of shock. Itachi flipped him over, and dipped a bit of lubricant onto his quivering hole. Sasuke cried out, more because it was cold than anything else. And that was when Itachi shoved a huge vibrating butt plug into his waiting orifice.

"Wha- Nii-san? What the hell?"

"You belong to me, Sasuke-chan... It's about time _you realized it_!" Itachi confirmed this was a satisfied nod. "The vibrator won't do anything unless it's switched on, and I have the button right... somewhere." Sasuke wanted to know where he was keeping it obviously, so he could maybe steal it and be free.

"Take it_ out_, Aniki! It _hurts_, please..." His eyes were already tearing up.

"No way! After all the snide remarks you keep making? You will wear these things until I remove them! If you try anything, you will be punished more severely than you can imagine, otouto. And I won't be removing them until you accept me as your master once and for all."

"Nii-san..." Sasuke put on his best blushing pout. "Please don't make me do this. I don't want to go around with a boner all the time... Please?"

"Not until you learn your lesson, foolish otouto."

Things were going to be quite interesting between him and his little brother today, Itachi was sure. But now back to his original problem... Lack of food in the house!

"I told you, I'll go to the store," Deidara was saying. "I don't mind, un! And at least that way I'd be usueful to you. Since I'm not good for anything else..."

He knew what the blonde was trying to say. But still, he didn't want to leave Sasuke here alone with him so he couldn't go himself. And Deidara wanted to, so... "Fine, you can go. Here's the money and the shopping list. Do you need me to drive you?"

"Well I can't very well walk to the store, now can I?"

"Alright," Itachi turned to Sasuke, who sat on the couch angrily pouting. "Sasuke-chan, we'll be back in a little while, doll. Try not to wreck the house while we're gone."

"Fuck you," He muttered darkly.

"Alright, but I'll save_ that_ for later." He turned to Deidara, and could see the hurt in his eyes. Itachi didn't mean to hurt his friend but it was too late. There was already so much jealousy in this house, you could feel it in waves. "Be good while I'm gone, dorei."

Sasuke had tried his best to get comfortable while his brother was gone. There was nothing he could do about the cock ring, since it had a lock on it. He had thought about removing the butt plug at least, but... He knew if his brother caught him he would really be in for it. And he had no idea when they would be home. He was kind of pissed off that he'd gone somewhere alone with the sex-crazed maniac, too.

He was busy flipping through various channels, trying to do take his mind off of his raging hard on, when there was a knock at the door. Why hadn't the person just used the doorbell? It was weird...

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" He yelled when the person apparently kicked at the door again. He paused to look out the window. "It's someone from school..." He undid the locks, and pulled their plain white door open. "Can I help you?" He tried to sound as casual as he could considering the boner he was sporting.

The man had his arms stacked high with papers and books and junk. He had strange hair that fell from his head in long dark spikes, and dark eyes to match his own. But Sasuke knew right away that despite his looks, this guy was no Uchiha.

"Oh, Kotetsu-sensei... Hi! Come on in..."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. These are kind of heavy, can you help me out?"

His fingers accidentally brushed against the older man's, and that alone was enough to make Sasuke blush. He was so not used to this... In spite of it, he turned and made his way to the coffee table with the few books he'd taken from his teacher.

"Aaaahhh!" He cried out when something buzzed to life inside him, and hit directly against his prostate. It was enough to drive him insane! What Sasuke didn't know was that Itachi had set the vibrator on a timer, and it had been set to go off when they were gone. His brother was just mean like that...

The vibrations caused poor Sasuke to lose control, dropping everything he had been carrying. Kotetsu hurried to place the huge stack of things on the table, and help the boy pick up what he'd dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." The raven didn't quite trust his voice to work properly at this point. What was this guy going to think? He was jsut a teacher's aide, but he was pretty sure Kotetsu swung that way. "I just... Nnnnhhhh, ohhh..."

"Sasuke-kun?" That was when Kotetsu noticed the huge bulge in the front of the boy's pants. It would have been impossible to hide. "Oh, wow..."

Almost shyly, he reached out to touch it. The thing was practically in his face after all, since he had bent down to pick up what Sasuke had dropped. The papers were scattered oddly across the floor, along with one small textbook. He flinched at the boy's sharp intake of breath.

But really, Sasuke was powerless to do anything to stop him. The thinking part of his brain had shut down the moment Kotetsu touched him. And the man was beautiful, after all.

Kotetsu smirked at his reaction. He had always had a fondness for Sasuke, but up until now he had never dreamed of acting on it. The offer was just too empting for him to pass up, however. It was literally right in front of his face... He stroked him through his pants firmly, not backing down.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Nnnnggghh... Please, I need... _Mhmmm_..." He let out a whine, and thrust his hips into the waiting hand, loving the friction. He need it, and he need it now!

"Alright, just calm down..." Kotetsu unzipped his blue jeans, and yanked them down. He was startled to find that Sasuke was not wearing any underwear! "What the- Sasuke, did somebody do this to you? Who was it?"

"M-my brother..." he whimpered. "P-please don't say anything, sensei... He could ge-_gaaahhhh_! _Oh yes touch me like that_!- Mmmm... He could get in a- _ah_!- lot of t-trouble..."

The black spikes nodded below him, and Sasuke could not read the man's expression. But he believed him. After all, he could also get in trouble for molesting a student, and it was far too late already.

That was when his world began to spin, and he felt a slippery tongue lick across his erection perfectly. He was almost as good at this as Itachi, if not better because he was not so forceful or cruel. Sasuke could just purr right now, it felt so nice...

Itachi was already getting tired of watching Deidara make passes at him the entire time. He hadn't wanted to drive him here. He could have done this alone! And now he had to put up with the flirtateous blonde while trying to find something suitable for him and his brother to eat, without spending all his money.

_'As soon as that lottery money gets here, I am going to so kick Deidara out of my house...'_ On second thought... _'Wait, he can keep it! I'll have a bigger house!'_

"So Ita-kun, what do you think?" Deidara was holding up various items they could buy, and trying to ask his opinion on every little thing. It was annoying.

"Hn. Just throw whatever you want in the cart, and let's get out of here... People are staring, Deidara-san."

"Whatever!"

Finally, they had finished and were checking out. And the blonde was checking out much more than just groceries... Itachi glanced at his watch. It was about five minutes after the vibrator should have kicked on. Perfect timing!

"Okay, shut up Dei and let's go home."

Sasuke's pulse was racing as he was mercilessly toyed with. Kotetsu had been playing with him, and they had even kissed a few times.

"Oh please, don't torture me anymore... Mhmmm..."

The words just came from Sasuke's mpouth before he could do anything about it. His mind was spinning. He knew this was wrong, but Kotetsu seemed to be enjoying himself too. His teacher took his hot pulsing cock into his mouth, licking along the shaft.

"Sasuke-kun, you're delicious..." He purred, just like Itachi. It was so erotic. But then the thought crossed his mind that this wasn't Itachi. He needed to-

"Stop!" An all too familiar voice yelled, just as Sasuke would have cum in Kotetsu's mouth. The young Uchiha winced, as his orgasm was ruined by the cock ring. He looked up to see that the owner of the voice was indeed his brother. He was in for it now, he was sure...

"What are you doing, un?"

"I... Itachi, Nii-san, _Aniki... Please_..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in disgust at the scene before him. "Who the hell are you, and why _the fuck_ are you in my house?" He yanked Kotetsu off the frightened boy, and punched him in the jaw.

"Chill out, he was in trouble and I just helped him..." Kotetsu managed, before shoving Itachi backwards and into the coffee table. "He said it was you! Did you do this to such an innocent boy? You really should know better!"

Itachi's back hit the table with an audible noise. Sasuke flinched, knowing he would be made to pay for that later. The table shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"What I do in my own house is my business. I don't even know who you are!" Itachi drew back to hit him again.

But luckily, Deidara held him back, just as Sasuke made his best effort to hold Kotetsu back. "Just calm down, un. it's going to be okay. We should all sit down and talk about this, yeah."

"If that's what you want," Itachi let out a frustrated sigh.

Kotetsu sat down on the couch next to Sasuke, who was currently putting his jeans back on. Itachi wanted to take his brother right now, just to prove that he was still his... He hoped his innocence had not been tainted by another. If it was, he would never forgive himself.

"I'll start then," Kotetsu glared at Itachi, already not liking the man. He already felt really awkward, as if he'd intruded on something sacred, that should never be touched. "I came in and Sasuke was in a lot of pain. Both physically and emotionally. So I offered to help him out. I didn't do anything else, if that's what got you all angry."

Itachi was stunned. He really didn't know what to say, or who to say it to. He really had no one to blame but himself... He had somehow misconstrued that this was Sasuke or Kotetsu's fault, when in reality it was his own.

In spite of it, he found himself blaming Sasuke, if for no other reason than to punish him. And after all, he could have said no. The older Uchiha took a few moments to think this over.

"Sasuke, my room, _now_!" He ordered, glaring at everyone else in the room; daring someone to defy him. "As for _you_, Kotetsu-san, I offer you my appologies. It seems my slave is not yet trained properly."

"But isn't he your brother?"

Sasuke was already standing in front of Itachi's door, and knew he couldn't hear anymore of the conversation once he went in. He sighed, and layed down in the bed, wishing the damn annoying vibrating inside of him would stop. He would have to remind Itachi to turn off the vibrator later, but for now he would have to put up with it.

"Sasu-chan told you we were brothers?" Itachi looked angry again. "Well, I suppose we are, but such ties can only strengthen our bond. You could never understand. But all I want to know is... Why are you here?"

"I just came to deliver some important documents for you and Sasuke-kun to look over. I assist one of his teacher's at the academy. I know this isn't very professional of me but... I _must have_ him!"

Itachi was one step away from beating the living shit out of this guy, and Deidara could tell he would not be able to stop him this time. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is... Sasuke-kun is so stunning, and so responsive to my touches... I'm coming back over tomorrow. So do you think I could...?"

The more he thought about it, the more it sounded ike a good way of punishing Sasuke. "I like it," Itachi blurted out, which was a rare thing for him to do. "Sure, I think that would make a fitting punishment for him. Considering how much he has disobeyed me lately."

"Really?" Kotetsu quipped. He was shocked! That was so... so easy! Too easy, in fact.

Itachi smirked, and nodded.

**A/N: I wish Deidara wasn't so annoying in this fic. I like him a lot. I am going to do an ItachiXDeidara fic later, as soon as I figure out what to do for a plot! It has to make sense... Well anyway, it wasn't the best chapter. There are lemons in the next chapter, but I can't promise they will be ItaSasu. ;) Don't worry, they will all realize what fools they are soon. Who knows what I could be planning? It's getting interesting soon. And don't forget about Sasori! XD I jsut want to let you know that it WILL go back to ItaSasu, believe me. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 15:**

Sasuke was still curled up like that, when he heard his brother come in. He decided not to get up, and instead he feigned sleep, thinking it was better.

He felt firm hands grasp his hips. He was laying on his stomach, and to add to his horror, they gently massaged his ass through his jeans, making the vibrator grind against his insides even more. He let out a small whine, but still gave no indication that he was awake yet. The same hands reached around, worming their way beneath his flat stomach, to grasp at the zipper and button on his pants.

"Mhhhmmm... 'Tachi Nii-san..." He murmured in his fake sleep.

He felt his pants being pulled down, and thankfully, the vibrator was oulled from his body. He let out a sigh of relief, as soon as it was out. "Thank you, Aniki!" He rolled over to come face to face with... "Kotetsu?"

Itachi hadn't wanted to hand his little brother over to someone else. But for the time being it was his only option. They had agreed that Kotetsu could have his brother right now, but he had deliberately not answered his question about tomorrow.

The guy had to come back either way, so it wasn't like it really mattered now. He had given him the key to Sasuke's cock ring, as well as the switch for the vibrator, saying that he had one hour to do whatever he wanted. Now there was only the question of the wait. Could Itachi stand it?

Deidara watched his friend and new room mate closely for any signs of stress. Itachi had his teeth clenched, and a determined expression on his face. "Are you okay, un?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well do you want me... to help you out with anything?" Itachi glared at him. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, yeah! I just meant that I thought maybe you wanted me to get some of the house work done or something, yeah. I know you hate things to be piled up and messy, Itachi-danna."

"Actually I don't care right now," He stated as calmly as he possibly could. Sasuke was still in the back of his mind, but for now he would allow Deidara to distract him. Which he knew was a very dangerous thing, but he was willing to take that chance. "I'm selling this place in a few weeks, and there's really no point in worrying over anything like that. When I get the money, I'll hire someone to clean it before I sell it, and we can move somewhere bigger and better."

"Oh yeah, un. I forgot about the whole lottery thing. I guess it's easy to forget, since I'm not the one who won it, yeah."

"Hn."

A few minutes passed in silence. They heard a loud moan come from Itachi's room, followed by a thud. "Sounds like Kotetsu-san isn't being so gentle with him, un..."

"Shut up," The Uchiha warned.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-danna... Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure the only person Sasuke is thinking about is you." It was true. Deidara really did believe that, Itachi was sure.

He studied the blonde for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, who could blame him, yeah? I mean, you're gorgeous, smart, attractive, sexy, and just really wonderful... I'm sorry, un."

"Sorry, Dei?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Uhm, I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you, un. That you had to trade me off to that _pervert_, un."

Itachi looked sad for a moment, before recovering. "That was business, Dei-chan. And you _were_ enough, it's just that I... I don't know."

What he wanted to say was that he loved Sasuke. it was the truth they had all known all along. Deidara seemed to knwo exactly what he meant, too. But if he truly loved his little brother, why was he allowing someone else to be with him? And was it really right to decide such things for another person? Who they slept with and who they didn't? he controlled Sasuke in all ways, and yet deep down he knew... He could not control whether or not his love was returned. That was what pissed him off the most.

"I guess I just wanted my brother," itachi admitted. "And I couldn't have someone else in the way... But now I'm nopt so sure."

"I understand, yeah. Itachi-"

And then they were kissing. Moist lips caressing the other, and tongues darting out to lick over deliciously smooth lips. It was a blissful moment, and it was enough to cause Itachi to momentarily forget all about Sasuke.

Their tongues danced together, and Itachi found himself leaning into Deidara's eager touches. He quickly thought it over, and decided he deserved a few minutes of bliss. Plus, Itachi knew the sexy blonde would do anything he asked of him, any time, any place, anywhere, in any way he could imagine. Unlike his ungrateful little brother. But he wasn't thinking about him at the moment, no. he was thinking about the delicious way Deidara's fingers caressed his skin in all the right places, and the sexy curve of his seductive hips that Itachi's hands were gliding over.

Once the vibrating monstrousity had been removed, Sasuke was grateful. He knew that the man must have made some kind of deal with Itachi, but he wasn't sure exactly what that was. And he didn't particularly care at the moment. All he knew was that he was free, and loving it!

"Kotetsu-san, what are you doing here? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Firm hands gripped his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed. And a pink tongue gently lapped along his jawline and neck. "It'll all be fine, Sasuke-kun. Just relax, I promise I'll make you feel really good."

Kotetsu kissed him then. He was surprisingly not too bad. The only one to ever make him feel anything with a simple kiss was Itachi. And his brother was still better than anyone he could ever imagine, but for the time being, Kotetsu made for an excellent substitute. And Sasuke was mad at Itachi for practically selling his body to a stranger, anyway! It was ridiculous!

So of course, with that thought in mind, he automatically had no problem with sleeping with someone else. If that was what Itachi had agreed to; had wanted for him; then it was good enough for him.

"Kotetsu-san, are we... Are you planning to go all the way with this?"

"Hai..."

"Then please," The sexy uke begged the dark sinister looking man. "_Please_ take this ring off my dick! Nii-san gave you the key, didn't he? Please tell me he did?"

Kotetsu chuckled. Now would be his chance to lie. "I'm afraid _not_, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke whined, but he knew he would just have to deal with it. Kotetsu knew he would never know. And if he did, then so what? He had to admit, the thought of a sexy uke writhing under him, completely unable to cum, turned him on to no end.

Soon he felt Sasuke was ready, and he removed his clothes and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. "Ready?"

"No, wait..." A tiny hint of pain sprang up unexpectedly in Sasuke's heart. "Do you have to do this... well, facing me? Can't we-"

"Yes," He was adamant about this, that was for sure. "I want you to see my face when I take you; I want you to know that it's not Itachi who caused you so much pleasure this time. "

Sasuke moaned as the head popped in. Kotetsu was smaller than Itachi, and the butt plug had stretched him some, so it wasn't too bad. More comfortable than normal, actually. Even if it wasn't as much fun as beign with his brother. He really was upset that he wasn't with Itachi, but he closed his eyes and tried to pretend...

"Mmmm, that feels good..." Kotetsu gave a few easy experimental thrusts into the tight hole which caressed him. "You're not as tight as I thought you'd be. Itachi-san said you were, but..."

"I am tight, you're just small!" Sasuke yelled, once again completely opposing the idea of letting someone else do him.

Kotetsu responded with an angry swat to one of his buttcheeks, or what he could reach of it. "You're lucky Itachi's in the next room..." He smirked when he saw the worried look cross Sasuke's face. He had a feeling he knew what that was about. "With that blonde guy..."

This cuased Sasuke to squirm around in a futile attempt to buck him off. But it felt damn good while he did it, so Kotetsu didn't stop him...

**A/N: I don't have that much to say. I know Kotetsu is a studmuffin, and he probably isn't small but for story purposes he is in this fic. XD I hate how everyone always writes every guy as being HUGE when in fact there are some smaller guys out there. This chapter is dedicated to them, in a weird way... Lol sorry about that! ;) Anyway, I am so glad this fic is more than halfway done. I wasn't sure I could even pull this scene off at all. Now... Aren't you just dying to know what goes in with Itachi and Deidara? I know I am! It was a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 16:**

Sasuke's cock rubbed delightfully against Kotetsu's stomach. He wanted to cum so badly... But he knew he still couldn't. How much worse could this day get?

"Ahhhh, oh yeaahhhh..." Kotetsu came in him for the second time in the last thirty minutes.

He looked at the clock. _'Thirty minutes left to go... Damn, time is going slowly right now! I wonder what Itachi is doing right now.'_

Deidara smirked at the moaning Uchiha, grasping his erection firmly. "Want to take this someplace else, Itachi-danna?"

"Nnnhhh, yes..."

Itachi picked the blonde up, holding him against his chest tightly, and carried him off into the kitchen.

"Why don't we just go to my room, un?"

"Because my otouto is right next to it! I don't want him to know..." Deidara looked hurt, but he couldn't help it. "We need to establish that, before this goes _any_ further, Dei-chan."

"It's fine, yeah. Just let me take care of you right now, Itachi-danna. Everything will be fine, and I won't tell Sasuke-kun anything. If he asks, I will deny it, un. I promise, yeah."

"Very well," He nodded, and proceeded to drop Dei unceremoniously onto the kitchen table, where the three of them ate breakfast every day. Itachi stripped both of them, and then climbed over Deidara, pushing him onto his back and straddling his face. "Suck me off. Mhhhmmmm..."

Deidara did as he was asked, taking long slow strokes at first, before picking up his rhythm. Apparently that still wasn't enough for Itachi. No, he needed to feel his long hot cock sliding across those firm lips at a much harsher rate. He began thrusting his hips, pumping his erection into Deidara's face.

The blonde uke didn't complain at all. He would take anything Itachi could give him, no matter what it was. That was just the way things worked between him. He had been obedient to Sasori, but that was all. There had never been any real passion between them.

"Mmmm..." He rolled his eyes back, and moaned around Itachi's cock, deep throating him now. When Itachi pulled away, he pouted a little, but he shrugged and went with it. "Itachi-danna... Please, help me. I need you to make me beg, and teach me a lesson, master! Oh, unnnnn, please..."

Itachi didn't like where this was going at all. He didn't want them to fall back into old habits. "Dei-chan, look at me." He tilted his head up so that he face to face with Itachi. "I am not your master. Whether you like it or not, Sasori-san is, and that cannot be undone. I only have _one_ submissive under me, and that is my otouto. Got that?"

"Y-yes, yeah..."

Suddenly a little shy and scared, Deidara stopped moving. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. But he followed Itachi's lead, as he was placed into a much more provocative position. He was made to lie down on his stomach, with his unused, wanton ass exposed to the Uchiha.

Itachi took a seat at his usual place, and angled Dei's legs so that he had one on each shoulder. He then snapped at him to spread them as far as he could, to which the other man complied without argument. The weasel was good at reading people... Too good. He knew that Deidara wanted someone to do this for him, the moment he had walked in on him and Sasuke. Otherwise he never would have asked to join them in the first place. They had been friends for a long time, and he knew him like the back of his hand.

"Try to keep the volume down," Itachi teased him a bit, letting his breath fall in hot waves over Deidara's aroused anus. The puckered opening quivered with delight at what he was about to do...

"Aaaahhh! Ohhh, nnnnhhh... Un, Itachi... Yeah!"

Deidara felt a squishy tongue wiggling it's way into him, and he could almost squeal from joy. He had always wanted a rim job, but Sasori would never do that for him, no matter how much he begged. And now for Itachi to do this, it was so erotic. He would have probablu cum on the spot, if not for the weight of his body pressing his penis awkwardly into the hard wooden table. It was hard enough to stay hard in this position, but he knew he couldn't cum this way.

Itachi noticed when his friend's provocative moans got a little too loud for comfort. He hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed the sounds they were making. He'd had enough of this foreplay. Any type of playing around he did was usually with Sasuke, and it almost hurt him to be doing this.

Hoping he could finish this before Sasuke's time with Kotetsu was up, Itachi climbed on top of Deidara, and started to flip him over.

"No, please..." He whined, when Itachi's skillful fingers caressed the flesh of his legs, pressing gently against them in an effort to flip him. "Itachi-kun... Let me just see your face, please... I want to make love to you, Itachi."

"Deidara!" He automatically got angry, just as the blonde thought he would. The Uchiha took words like that surprisingly seriously. "You do not know what you are asking. I can't do that, not for anyone. Not even for Sasuke-kun..."

"I- I'm sorry, Itachi-danna... Just please, let's finish this. I didn't mean any disrespect, un."

"Alright. I've got a better idea than this... Get off the table."

Itachi took his hand, and led him to thecounter across the room. Then, he grabbed a chair, turned it around backwards, and placed it against the counter. Deidara looked confused, as he heard the sound of the metal chair scraping sharply along the kitchen tile.

"What do you want to-"

He was cut off by the feeling of a set of soft Uchiha lips on his mouth. Deidara moaned when Itaci grasped his cock, and led him gently to the chair. He placed his hands on the back of it, and angeld his hips out.

"Oh, I get it... Okay, un. I guess you know what you're doing, yeah." He trusted Itachi, luckily for both of them.

"Bend over," He grinned wickedly, while pressing his hard dick against the blonde uke's entrance. "And take it _like a man_!"

"..._Like a man_!" Itachi's words reached Sasuke's ears, and he was sure he had a pretty good idea of what was going on... And it stung him where nothing had ever hurt him before. His heart was aching, and feeling like it had just been crushed in his chest. Meanwhile, he and Kotetsu were just cleaning up.

Which meant he was giving the older man head. He groaned around his erection, trying to give him extra pleasure. Kotetsu shuddered. He'd asked Sasuke to clean him up after the crazy sex they'd just had. He was definetely one of the best the man had ever experienced.

Already, he wanted more... And it wasn't even over yet! They still had about ten minutes left, according to the clock which Sasuke had spent the whole time trying to rush.

Itachi's member pulsed, once it entered Deidara. The blonde had mentally complimented his genius and cleverness in thinking this up.

This way, they could fuck while standing up. It was hotter than the sex they used to have when they had been together, and it was wild. The way his cock slid in and out of the other male's ass so wonderfully; it made them both want to cum right then. Deidara could push all he wanted on the kitchen chair, and it only went against the cabinet. It was the perfect way to brace himself, while being able to bend over perfectly to take Itachi's massive organ inside him.

"Unnn... Hah... Ita-chi... Nnnngghh..." His seed spilt all over the ugly tile that adorned their floor.

"Mhmmm, Deidara... ch-chan, ohhh I'm cumming..." Itachi braced himself on Dei's shoulders, before spilling himself deep within his uke's ass. Well, Deidara may not technically be his, as he was so quick to remind himself, but for the moment there was nothing else in the world except for each other.

"Itachi-danna... I lo-"

"Shut up Dei," The Uchiha seemed to regain his sense much quicker than the man who currently collasped under him. "Now is not the time for that. You know better. Don't even say it."

_'I still love you, Itachi...'_ Sadly, these words could only be spoken in his mind, and he damn well knew it. "Right, un. We should clean up this mess, ne?"

"Yeah, let me get a towel... Put your clothes back on."

The moment the clock shifted to say it was two o' clock pm, Sasuke could have cheered. He was so glad it was over with.

"Not so fast," Kotetsu stopped him, just as he was about to go out the door. "Sasuke-kun, don't you want to get dressed before rushing out there?"

Sasuke looked at him, before bolting from the room. "No!"

Kotetsu shook his head with disdain for the poor boy. _'If only he knew he's been promised to me not once, but twice! What would he do then? Glue his asshole shut?'_

"Aniki, where are you?" Sasuke ran straight through the living room, and when he didn't see Itachi, he made for the kitchen.

"In here, Sasuke-chan."

Deidara could have fainted when he saw the naked boy rush over to Itachi and wrap himself around the guy's waist. It was crazy!

"So... how was it, un?"

"It was _horrible_!" Sasuke shuddered, as if to prove his point. Kotetsu walked into the kitchen as well, but was ignored. "Hey, Itachi-nii?"

Itachi nearly winced with guilt each time his brother called his name. It made him feel something... strange. "Hn. What is it, otouto?"

"I heard you scream something _really loud_ earlier. What were you two doing while I was gone?"

"What did he say, un? I don't remember him yelling or anything," Deidara interrupted, before Itachi had a chance to answer. Kotetsu was leaning casually back against the wall, simply watching this siutation that he was now somehow involved in.

"I think it was 'like a man', and that's about all I caught. So, Aniki?"

Itachi was speechless. He had no idea how to handle that comment. The panic was evident on his face, when Deidara began speaking_. 'Please Dei, keep your promise! I can't stand for him to know what a horrible, disgusting person that I am... I do not deserve his love.'_

Deidara smiled at Sasuke. "Oh, is _that_ all, yeah? We got into a conversation about Sasori-san, un. He was saying that I shouldn't be so afraid of him, and that I should stand my ground 'like a man', yeah."

"Oh, okay..." Sasuke seemed a little skeptical, but overall he bought it. he was pretty certain that if they had done anything they shouldn't, Deidara would have been the first one to rub it in his face. No one noticed Itachi letting out a silent breath he'd been holding the whole time.

_'Nice cover, Deidara-chan...'_

**A/N: This chapter sucked too, but I have to admit I thought the scene with Itachi and Deidara was hotness! The plot thickens! Sorry for any pairings you didn't like here. So what's going to happen next? I'll give you a hint: Itachi is not the horrible person this chapter makes him out to be. You'll see!**

**I just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading and reviewing and commenting. It really means a lot to me, and helps to keep me motivated. I hope to finish this story by next week. I am posting each chapter as I get them done, so that's why all the updates. This is a short fic with a long drawn out plot, so don't expect a lot of detail. There are some really graphic, and a few gross sex scenes coming up eventually, so watch out! D: Though if you made it this far, congrats!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 17:**

Once Kotetsu had left, Itachi started making lunch for all of them. It seemed like a pretty peaceful afternoon, other than the occasional comment from Sasuke about how much he hated Kotetsu and Itachi.

And of course their was the sexual tension between Itachi and Deidara to deal with. It did not help that they were having to eat their lunch on the same table that he and Dei had just fucked on, either. And to make it even worse, they would have to hide it from Sasuke the entire time. Itachi was a bit surprised Deidara hadn't told him anything, or at least hinted. He did promise but... still.

"Alright thanks for the food Aniki," Sasuke muttered in a dismissive tone. "Now I think I deserve to take a nap, what about you?"

Itachi wasn't sure whether he was asking permission or not. It sounded like it could be taken either way. "Sure, Sasuke-kun. Go ahead, and do what you want."

"Sheesh, what's got _you_ so down, Itachi-danna?" Deidara questioned, once Sasuke had left the room again.

"I feel horrible about what I did to him, Dei. You of all people should know that and you should know why! I'm a terrible brother... And an _even worse_ lover." Itachi laid his head on the table, about to cry.

There was a new word. In all his years with the man, Deidara had never heard him say anyone was his 'lover'. He'dheard all the other words, like 'fuck-buddy', 'slave', 'friend with benefits', 'pet', 'submissive', 'uke', and other things. But _never_ had Itachi dared to call anyone his _lover, or boyfriend_. This was his brother they were talking about! These words scared Deidara more than he would have liked to admit.

"There, there," Deidara gently squeezed his shoulders from behind him. "It's not so bad, un. And it's all over now anyway, yeah. What's done is done yeah, and you shouldn't worry about it."

"But that's just it, Dei-chan. I do." And that thought scared him like no other ever had.

Kotetsu had briefly check back in with the school before locking his office and heading home. But there was one more stop he had to make along the way...

Carefully, the nervous man glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, when he disappeared into the creepy old warehouse. It looked abandoned from the outside, and that was just how it's owner liked it. Hidden so well right out in plain sight, and always kept locked, unless one knew how to gain entry.

The hidden cameras picked up the image of the tall and proud-looking young man. He knocked steadily on the fifth door to the left exactly eight times, and when he heard a single return knock, he stated the password Izumo had told him about. Rumor had it they would change the password once a week.

"Hebi-hime." He muttered, pressed lightly against the door frame, watching it open.

A man with medium-length gray hair and glasses greeted him. To be honest, he was a bit geeky looking, but Kotetsu had no complaints. He also was not afraid to be here. The guy said nothing, and neither did he.

"Yes?" A slippery, that was the only way to describe it, voice asked patiently, when he was led into a small office in the back.

"I know I've never been here before," Kotetsu spoke without stuttering, or showing a hint of emotion in his stoic face. "But a friend told me about this place, and I desperately need your help."

"Alright, what kind of mission do you have for us?"

"Will you help me?"

The man with long dark hair completely masking his face put a pale finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "I can't answer that until you tell me what it is you seek."

"Sasuke Uchiha," His face showed a hint of emotion now, and it could only be named as lust. "I _must have him_!" He slammed his fist down on the deak to emphasize his point.

"Perfect."

The gray haired man to his left chuckled at the irony of the situation. They had had someone else in here just last week seeking their help in obtaining that very same boy. A redhead man with a bad temper. Needless to say, evil laughter ensued.

The next morning, as he lay curled up in bed beside his all-too-cute brother, Itachi's cell phone rang. He answered it with sleepy eyes.

"Hn. What?"

"Itachi-san, so nice to hear of your decision. Pein-kun informed me of it earlier today."

"Decision?" He was still groggy.

"Yes," Sasori claimed. "He said you had decided to keep Sasuke for your own. I must say that is a very bold decision, and one that you will regret later. I will be phoning the police shortly."

Itachi was suddenyl angry, as he remembered what was going on. "Then why call me, you fucking asshole?"

Sasuke stirred awake on the bed. He had spent all night long curled up as far away from Itachi as he could get. He'd thought about spending the night on the couch in the living room, but it was just too cold that night. And besides, who knew what Deidara might do if he found him all alone out there? The boy listened, but could not hear Sasori's end of the conversation.

"I decided to be merciful, and give you one last chance to redeem yourself, before making the call. Are you certain you do not want to hand Sasuke over to me? Not even for just three days?"

"Fuck you!" Itachi slammed the phone down.

He turned to look at his brother. Sasuke looked concerned about what had just happened. Itachi knew he would have to comfort the boy. "It's alright, Sasu-chan. No big deal."

"How can you _say that_? It was Sasori, wasn't it? You already gave in to Kotetsu-sensei, why not just let the creepy guy get what he wants too? I mean, why should I matter to you? I'm just a sex toy!" He was very nearly in tears over this.

Itachi pulled him close. "It was a momentary lapse in judgement. And I can assure you otouto, that it _will not_ happen again."

Why was he doing this? Sasuke wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. And Itachi had done that, but not in the way that his brother wanted. He was too business-like about it, which made him seem all the more coldhearted. "

Sasuke shuffled away from him, before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

Later that day, they recieved an expected visitor for once. Itachi opened the door, expecting to find Kotetsu there. But instead, he was greeted by a woman with striking purple hair, done up in a punk style spike in the back, and hanging long in the front. Even her eyes had a purple-lavender look to them. _'Hn. Contacts, maybe?'_

"Oh, hello... May I help you, miss?" Itachi was automatically suspicious of her, when he spotted the simple business-like brown clipboard she was carrying in her left arm. The woman held a pen in her right hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anko Mitarashi, but you may call me what you like. It makes no difference to me. I am a social worker as well as a field detective for the city of Konoha. Do you know why I was sent here today?"

_'Yeah, it's because I'm fucking my brother every chance I get!'_ "No."

"We recieved a call regarding a certain 'undignified relationship' between you and your younger brother. You are Itachi Uchiha, correct?"

"Yes."_ 'Although I wish I wasn't, at this particular moment in time...'_

"Very well then. Do you mind if I take a look around? I am supposed to monitor and interview each of you," She attempted to step past him, but Itachi had a firm grip on the door, and wasn't letting her pass. "I could easily obtain a search warrant for your home here, but that would only draw out the process of this whole thing, and make it take even longer."

"No, that's fine. I have no objections, of course. Come on in."

Anko walked in, and was surprised to see that the place was actually being kept quite clean for two boys to be living here alone. She took a short note of it, and also reported his hesitance to let her inside at first.

"What kind of 'relationship' was reported exactly?" Itachi questioned, closing the door and following close behind her.

"You _should know_. But if you don't, it's an incestuous one. I'll just get right to the point, Itachi-san. Are you having sexual relations with your younger brother?"

"No way!" He seemed genuinely adamant about it. "That's _sick_! But I do have a lot of enemies who are angry with me for other reasons... One of them probabably said that, just to cause me problems."

"Mm-hmm..." She looked doubtful, but he saw the only thing she wrote down was 'Party A- Denies incest.'

Sasuke had just come out of his room. He'd been in the hall when he heard what was being said, and he didn't want them to know he'd been listening. He'd already rushed in and told Deidara what was going on.

"Hey Nii-san, is that your girlfriend?" He joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Tch, no." Itachi scoffed right away, silently hoping that his little brother wouldn't tell her the truth. _'Please don't screw this up Sasuke! I could go to jail if you tell her...'_

"And are you Sasuke Uchiha, sir?" She maintained a professional demeanor, even when faced with such ridicule. It was almost admirable, in a way.

"Hai."

"Very good. I'd like to ask you a few questions in private, if I may."

Sasuke looked to Itachi for approval, and he nodded. Once Anko had began to walk toward him, he saw Itachi give a barely noticable wink in his direction, and then pretend to scratch his eye. He would have returned the secret signal, but this lady was watching him.

"We can talk in here," He led her to the room he shared with Itachi, knowing everything that could give them away was hidden.

"Alright," She smiled as he closed the door. "My name is Anko-san. Sasuke-san, first I should tell you that I am only here to help you. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as you are honest with me. Okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, I am a detective and I was sent here for- Nevermind. I just have some very serious questions that I have to ask you, because it's my job. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Anko wrote something down. He couldn't see what it was. "Has your older brother ever acted_ inappropriately_ toward you?"

Sasuke knew that playing dumb was the best way to go right now. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... Has he ever touched you anywhere he shouldn't? Has he threatened you in any way? He's not here now, and I promise not to tell him anything that you say to me."

"_What_?" He had to give himself credit, he was a pretty good actor, when he was motivated enough. "No! _Ew_!"

"So let me just ask you... Are you involved in an incestuous relationship with your brother? Or is he forcing you into one?"

"I am happy to say no and no, officer." He hoped that would be good enough to convince her. "I _am_ involved with someone, but it's a girl from my school. Her name is Sakura Haruno. If you don't believe me, just ask her. I can give you her address and phone number."

'Party B- Denies incest.' "No, I'm afraid that won't be necessary. Thank you for answering my questions, Sasuke-san."

He thought it was over, but then she used a scrap piece of paper to write down a message for him. It said 'Blink once if the room is bugged, or you are in danger and can't talk here. Blink twice if everything really is fine.'

Without missing a beat, he batted his thick dark lashes at her twice, and that was enough to send her on her way. But when she walked into the hall, she encountered a blonde girl. She hadn't been informed of any girls living here, but...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that anyone else was here. Sorry for interrupting."

"Nice to meet you," Deidara winked at her. Anko was taken by surprise for a moment. She hadn't realized this was a guy! "I'm Deidara-chan."

"Oh, uhm hi... I'm Anko-san, with the Konoha police. Do you live here with the Uchihas?"

"Yeah. I'm happy to say that Itachi-san is my boyfriend, yeah. Sasuke-kun's not in any kind of trouble, is he un?"

"No," Anko was spellbound by his unusual good looks. Though she would never admit it, she was a sucker for blondes. "Let me ask you the same thing I've had to ask them, if you don't mind... To your knowledge, are these two involved in any kind of incestuous relationship?"

"Not a chance, un. I'd know if my Ita-kun was cheating on me yeah. But I have a pretty good idea who was behind all this, and if you don't mind I'd like to tell you. It was most likely my jealous ex-boyfriend Sasori-san who called in, un. He's been so angry at Itachi-kun ever since I moved in with him, yeah!"

'Un-named Party C- Denies incest. Gave information regarding caller being a jealous ex-lover.' "Well that should be good enough for everyone to get off your case about it, Itachi-san. I am sorry to have bothered the three of you. Your name should be completely cleared by tomorrow."

"Not a problem," Itachi led her back to the door, praying she was telling the truth, and really hadn't found anything suspicious here. "Come back any time. We have nothing to hide."

"That won't be necessary. Have a nice day."

Itachi let out a sigh of relief once she was gone. She was kind of cute, and he had to admit that he would have even considered her fuckable, had she not been a cop. He gave Sasuke the same look in return that he was recieving. They waited until they heard her car leave, before they shared a long hug.

"Hey, what about _me_ un?"

Sasuke giggled over his big brothers shoulder at their new nuisance. "Silly Deidara, Itachi is for Sasuke!"

**A/N: Here I go with more updates today! I hope you really enjoyed all these updates b/c there is a reason. After Monday night, I most likely won't have access to the internet for around 3 or 4 days. So I am updating this now as much as I can! :D I will be back, so don't freak if you don't hear anything from me for a while...**

**The password means "snake princess" or "princess of snakes", I thought it was funny, lol. I wonder who it could be that kotetsu turned to for help? This is so evil! XD Hahaha, and I love the last line. I hope Anko wasn't too unbelievable as a detective. She seemed ike the logical choice, for some reason. I'm so glad I got this chapter done for you today! Even if it is late...**

**-Kaline Reine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 18:**

"Otouto..." Itachi tenderly brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. He was mesmerized by the boy's beauty. "I was so afraid..."

Deidara instantly felt uneasy, as if he was somehow intruding on their moment. But at the same time, he felt that he had a right to be there too, since he had helped them after all. What he'd just done had helped them so much, and the look in Itachi's eyes as he looked over his brother's shoulder told him that he knew that, and was grateful. Those two could exchange so much with a simple look, but it was nothing compared to the bond Sasuke and Itachi shared.

"Thank you," The Uchiha's eyes were all watery. It was kind of funny. He looked like he might be about to cry... "Both of you."

Deidara took his cue to join in on the hug. "I hope you don't mind, un. But I took the liberty of backing up your story, yeah."

"And we appreciate it. Don't we, Aniki?" Sasuke piped in.

"Yes, Dei-chan. And Sasuke-chan..."

"Hn?"

"I need to ask you... Why didn't you turn me in? I've done nothing but treat you like trash ever since we first began this... 'thing' between us. And now, you protected me? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, pulling out of the hug, causing the other two to break from it as well. "I can't live without you, Nii-san. You should know that."

Itachi excused himself from the presence of his blonde friend with a curt nod, and a wik to Sasuke as he scooped the stunning little uke up into his arms so tenderly. No words were spoken by any of them, and none needed to be. Deidara waited until he heard the strong, sure footsteps disappear down the hall, before daring to walk back into his own room. It had been a long day...

Sasuke seemed awfully fidgety, now that he and Itachi were alone in their shared room. He never really knew what to do when in his brother's presence, and this time was no different. He wasn't thinking by this point anyway.

He was ashamed at what he had let Kotetsu do to him. And he thought that was what was bothering Itachi too... But it seemed there was something more bothering him too. It didn't make sense. But all he wanted to do was let Itachi's beauty wash away the ugliness he felt after being with a stranger. Kotetsu was not really a stranger, but still.

Itachi bit his lower lip, letting out a moan as Sasuke climbed into his lap, pressing into his cock, which was already semi-hard. He gently rubbed the back of his brother's neck, as he comforted him from what had to have been a traumatic experience.

"Otouto, about yesterday... You should know... I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled. He had been upset at first. "Nii-san... All I know is that I never want to have to do that again. Please... Make me yours, and only yours... forever?"

He didn't know how exactly he expected his older brother to do that. I mean, Sasuke didn't really know what he wanted at all. But despite this, Itachi still seemed to understand him.

"I want, no need you, Aniki! I need you to fix what he did, make me yours again, please!" He felt so childish, like he wanted to cry.

"Mhmm, yes... Suck me otouto."

Itachi quickly undid his pants, pulling them down. Sasuke teased at the head for a few minutes, licking in small, quick circles over it, before he took off his clothes. Itachi was surprised how quickly the boy did it. He was naked in a moment's notice. But before he could think on it too much, his little brother's mouth had already closed over his erection, making him cry out at the sudden friction when there had been none.

The way Sasuke had learned to work his tongue was like magic. He was having such fun with this! Being sucked off was one of the best feelings in the world, and Itachi was slowly beginning to realize that no one could be as good for him as his brother. Which was kind of a disturbing thought, but not that he really cared...

Itachi stopped Sasuke from giving him head, and pulled the boy into his lap hastily. Kissing him all over his face, he finally centered in on his lips, and took his tongue into his mouth, playing with it teasingly.

"Nnnhh... Sasuke, you make me so... horny. Mmm... But before we continue, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Aniki?"

Itachi wanted to tell him about himself and Deidara. But he just didn't have the heart. Something else would have to do instead, for now. "Kotetsu-san came by again, and dropped off the rest of your paperwork and books and such. He wanted to have you again, as we had agreed... But I told him no."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you again."

"He didn't hurt me, Nii-san!" The raven protested, a sad expression on his face.

Itachi noticed that after bringing that up, his brother wasn't as excited to be with him as he had been only a moment before. It made him wish he'd never brought it up.

"Then why were you so angry with me?"

Sasuke muttered something quietly under his breath.

"What, Otouto? I didnt hear you."

A sad little smile crossed his features, and he looked down at Itachi's chest. He didn't want to say anything, but- "I said _you_ did..." He should have known Itachi wouldn't get it.

"What do you mean, little brother?"

"I mean _you're_ the one who hurt me, Nii-san!" He shouted angrily, getting off from his big brother's lap and going to sit and pout in the far side of the bed. "It's your fault I was in pain... It wasn't physical. I can take the physical pain. But..." And he was crying. The rest of whatever he was going to say was completely incoherent, even to himself.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan..." Itachi moved to comfort him, only to be pushed away. "Please don't do that, Otouto. I cherish every moment we spend together, you know that. Look, if I didn't care, I could have just let him have his way with you again today."

Sasuke gave him the meanest, nastiest look he could manage. And that was saying quite a lot. "Once was enough to prove you didn't and _don't _care!"

Itachi thought this over for a moment. "Then why did you come in here with me and... act like you still wanted to... be with me?"

"I still want you, Aniki. Or regardless of what my mind tells me, my body still wants yours. To hold you... to feel you... I need you, Aniki." And with that, Sasuke hung his head in shame and defeat.

His brother had no answer for that one. Itachi just gave him reassuring kisses, as if to say everything would be alright. Sasuke was slowly starting to lose himself to the satisfying kicks and nips here and there. He gasped in surprised, when he felt Itachi's hands fondling him, squeezing and relaxing around his erection. He cried out when Itachi lightly ground against him, and found he had somehow automatically moved to stradlle his brother once more.

"Mhmm... 'Tachi... Nnnggh, want you..."

That was all he had to say. Itachi was already reaching for the bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand. Sasuke smiled, but forced himself to wipe it away as soon as he made eye contact with Itachi.

"Otouto... Prepare yourself for me."

"Y-you want me to do it?" Sasuke was no longer so sure of himself. "But I- I mean I've n-never..."

Itachi chuckled. "You're so cute when you're nervous. Don't worry, it won't be that hard." He reached down to stroke himself lightly, as he removed his own pants the rest of the way. "But something else will be."

Sasuke groaned at the way his Nii-san was being so sexy with him now. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this! Shyly, he took the bottle from Itachi, and poured some onto his fingers, before tossing it aside. He gently reached back for his ass, but a hand on his oil-covered one stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke. I want to watch you do it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but turned around obediently. He sat on his knees, in a very awkward position, and felt Itachi's hands gripping his asscheeks to hold them open for him. Sasuke had such a bright red blush on his face, it was ridiculous.

Itachi, on the other hand, felt like he was about to cum all over the bed if he didn't get inside that tight heat soon. He was alarmed when Sasuke chose to start out with two fingers. But the boy was shy about it, as he had expected. He decided to help him along, and he inserted two fingers just below Sasuke's. His eyes were focused on the cute little ring of his baby brother's delicious ass, as it was stretched far too wide.

"Oh Nii-san, what are you doing?" Sasuke whined. "That hurts..."

Itachi was careful not to press against his prostate too much. He wanted him to find it on his own, but it looked like he couldn't quite reach. Itachi moved his hand away, and Sasuke continued to prepare himself, seeking for some form of stimulation. But he just couldn't do it.

Sasuke looked back when he felt Itachi had moved away. His older brother was sitting against the headboard of his bed, looking all-too-tempting there, with his hair and clothes in complete disarray.

"Nii-san..." He begged and whined. "Please take me. Now!"

"Are you forgetting who is in charge here, Sasu-chan?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother's eagerness.

"I want you now, please Aniki! Do something!"

As he wanted, Sasuke crawled over to Itachi and rubbed himself against him. Itachi didn't say or do anything, he just waited to see what Sasuke would do.

"Anikiiiiiiii... Mmm..." He whimpered like a lost little puppy. It was pitiful, really.

Itachi still just looked at him. He was horny too, and gods how he wanted it! But he was curious at the same time... And little Sasuke did not disappoint him at all. He Grasped his cock, and in one smooth motion he impaled himself on it. Itachi tried his best not to cum right then.

"Nnnhhh!"

"You know... Some people would consider that rape, otouto."

"Shut up Aniki!"

Sasuke began to move, now that he had finally adjusted to the monstrous size of Itachi's arousal. He was so needy, he wnated to feel that what they had was real. He needed to know that not only did he belong to Itachi, but Itachi belonged to him as well.

Working them both into a frenzy, Sasuke moved up and down, rising on his knees only to let himself fall again so that his big brother's hot cock filled him completely and absolutely. It was always the best thing he needed to calm down him down. It felt so good the way it stretched and filled him. His whole body shuddered and filled with bliss, when Itachi thrust upward and the smooth tip brushed against his prostate.

"Ohhhh, mmm... Nii-san!"

Itachi loved the way his little brother was sweating and panting hotly. It was wonderful, the way their bodies seemed to speak the same language. Making love- no, having sex, that's all this was- to his little brother was one of the best things he could ever possibly feel.

That hot little ass felt like it was squeezing and trying to milk the cum right out of him. It felt like Sasuke was trying to give him a blowjob with his butt. That's how good it was. Just when he thought he was about to blow his load, everything came to a crashing halt. Sasuke just stopped moving. Itachi looked at him confused, and it made him angry to see that wicked gleam in Sasuke's deep black eyes.

That was when he got the idea. His brother would make a great seme. Itachi almost wanted to try that theory out. He'd never seen this dominant, feral side of Sasuke before.

"Nnnggh, gods what a turn on..." He managed, before he spilled his seed without any movement from Sasuke at all.

The boy scowled at him. "Just couldn't wait, could you, Aniki?"

And now he was teasing him? That was too much for Itachi... But he would never mention his thoughts to Sasuke. He was always seme, it was his place to be. He was older, taller, and more dominant. It was just natural. He couldn't let this one experience go to Sasuke's head anyway.

"Be... quiet... Sas... uke..."

Sasuke hadn't gotten to cum yet. As hot as he was for Itachi, he still hadn't gotten to. And he was still perched prettily on top of his big brother's cock, as if waiting for Itachi's second wind to come or something so he could get off.

Itachi thought about this for a moment. He was suppsoed to be making Sasuke feel better. Not disappoint him. He'd let his evil thoughts get ahead of himself, somehow.

"Sasuke-chan..." A feather-light touch gently caressed Sasuke's cheek, as his brother spoke to him. "Let me make you feel good now. Lay down."

He found he was somewhat sexually exhausted, but there were still other things he could do for the boy...

**A/N: Sorry but I seemed to have a bit of writer's block with this one. It was okay, I guess... More fun to come later. This story just seems to go on and on, no matter what I do. It's becoming obnoxious but I love ItaSasu so I'll try to keep it fun along the way.**

**I am sorry most of you disliked the pairings up until now. I love the Uchiha brothers being together too. I promise in my next story they will be together without anyone else. Well, the next ItaSasu I do anyway. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking? I'm getting back on track with the plot, finally. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think it helps me continue it if I do that. Then I WANT to write more, lol. I stopped using italics, for the most part. That was getting annoying! XD Sasuke is being such a drama queen in this fic!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 19:**

"Aaaahhh..." Sasuke moaned as his brother's velvety warmth encased his thickly swollen cock. It felt heavenly...

Before he knew it, he was bucking into Itachi's mouth. He couldn't help it, that felt really good. All thoughts ceased to exist between them. Itachi only wanted to make Sasuke happy, even if only for a moment. He knew there was no taking back what he did. But he had to make it up to him, somehow.

He was disappointed with himself, too. He had wanted to be the only one ever to be encased in that tight heat; to become one with Sasuke.

And Itachi watched his brother, hypnotized. He really was too beautiful for his good. And sexy, in a very primitive, yet delicate way. It was like he was made of the finest porcelain. He reached up a hand to touch his little brother's face.

"So beautiful, so forbidden..."

Sasuke was loving what Itachi was doing, but after they had stopped having sex, he just felt so... empty. He whimpered at the feeling of not having his release. He just couldn't seem to- "Oh my god! Itachiiiii, yessss! Nnnnh..."

Itachi seemed to sense what his brother needed, and inserted his fingers into Sasuke's liquid white sticky entrance. The boy moaned and begged, wiggling around, trying to get to hit his special spot.

"Please! Nii-chan, I need to... ohhhh, Itachi please!" He arched his back demandingly.

Itachi just smirked wickedly at him. FInally, he allowed his fingers to brush across that place that made Sasuke see stars. This was followed by Itachi almost gagging with his throat full of cock. And it didn't help that he was practically drowning in hot white liquid, pouring from his brother's body into his own. He swallowed all of it, still sucking on Sasuke until he rode out his orgasm completely, which took him a few minutes after all of that. The two laid together, both panting and blushing, and quietly fell into a long-deserved and peacedul sleep.

Deidara had heard everything that had taken place between the two brothers. He was in the room right next to them, after all. And he was really mad at Itachi. He still hadn't told Sasuke the truth.

_'What a coldhearted bastard, un!'_ Evil thoughts came to pass.

And he wasn't the only one. Sasori was also not happy when he was informed that Itachi wasn't up to anything suspicious. He knew damn well that the guy was sleeping with his own brother, but... Proving it was going to be ahrder than he thought.

He had been under the impression that Sasuke was forced to be with Itachi. The police force would not get him any information about what had happened there. But they did tell him that he had filed a false report. He was beyond angry with the Uchihas now. And he would have his revenge. He just had to make one phone call... But he had enough of calling people. It was time he handled this in person.

The next morning, he got dressed and headed straight for Orochimaru's place. He had a score to settle with Itachi, and if that little brat of a brother of his had to pay the price, then so be it.

Yellow snake-like eyes gleamed in the darkness of the secret room. Orochimaru watched the redheaded man leave with a smile on his face.

"Isn't this going to mess up things with our other client, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto, his assistant, asked.

"Not at all. This works to our benefit. No matter who ends up with Sasuke-san, as long as we get him first, we are in control of the situation. All we have to do is find a way to get to him, and we can profit from it."

"I see. So he goes to whoever pays more?"

Orochimaru nodded, and proceeded to make the plans for Sasuke's capture. They would need to find a way to get closer to him, but it couldn't be anyone that would be recognized... Long black hair fell into his face, as he scribbled down some brief instructions for two of his best agents.

"Kabuto-kun, I want you to take this straight to Kin-chan. She'll know what to do with it."

Kabuto took the letter, but he stared back, alarmed. "You're not going to ask her and-"

Orochimaru nodded. "Hai. She and Zaku-san."

Kabuto knew this was not a job to be taken lightly now. They were lackeys, yes. But his desperation to use these two specialized agents showed orochimaru's desperation to capture the boy. And Orochimaru seemed certain that victory would be theirs.

"Are you sure that it's necessary to get these two involved? I mean, is it really that serious, that we-"

"Do not question me," Orochimaru regarded his assistant with an icy cold glare. "It's not your concern, in the first place. And Kabuto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do hurry back."

_'Hope you're right about this...'_ He thought to himself, as he softly exited the room and pushed his black frames back onto his face.

He was at the brothel in no time at all.

"I have a message for Kin Tsuchi, please." The gray haired man told the recpeptionist. "It's urgent."

"She's busy now, but I'll see that she gets it," The brunette girl offered.

Kabuto shook his head. He coudn't do that. He'd been told to give her the note from orochimaru in person. And he knew this mission was important.

"I'm done already," A tall girl with long black hair, adn equally mysterious dark eyes stood proudly in the doorway. You would have thought she was a warrior or something. "What do you want?"

"Kin-chan," He bowed respectfully to her, even though it was not required. "How nice to see you again. This is for you. You'll know what it is."

And he left before she could say a word. The girl saw Kin turn around and go back to her room, without even reading the note. How strange...

It had been three days sicne he had made up with Itachi. Sasuke was bored with the whole home-school thing. There was no challenge in it, really. He had always been an honor student, and home-schooling was no different. He was becomign a little annoyed since Itachi made him wear the school-girl outfit every chance he got, though.

"When do you get your money, Aniki?" He asked his brother, who was watching TV beside him, while Deidara was in his room sulking, as usual.

"Soon, otouto. They told me I should have it by the end of the week. Then we can go shopping, and begin looking for a new home."

"Okay... Nii-san..." Itachi didn't answer, merely gave him a questioning look. "I love you!"

"I love you as well, Sasu-chan," Itachi embraced the boy in an overly-affectionate hug. "But if one of us doesn't go to the store, we may starve. I still have some money left from my last paycheck, so..."

"Why don't you just ask Dei to go?" Sasuke yaned and stretched. "I'm tired..."

Itachi looked stricken. He didn't want to talk or think about what he did. And he still hadn't told Sasuke yet. "He's still sulking."

The real reason was that Deidara was mad at Itachi. For one, he had thought that one time they had together had meant something. But Itachi knew it was just to distract himself from his brother, and the man he had let be with him. That never should have happened, and it was painful for him to even think about.

The other reason was that Deidara wanted Itachi to tell Sasuke what had happened between them. He'd claimed that it wasn't fair not to tell him, if he wanted a serious relationship with the boy. Itachi had told him to mind his own damn business.

"Fine, I'll go. Just give me the list and the money. And I'll need your car keys..."

Itachi handed them over. What harm could it do? It was after all, only a short drive to the grocery store about two blocks away. And Sasuke did know how to drive, he was actually not that bad at it.

"Okay Otouto, have fun. Don't flirt with too many people, now." He winked at his lover teasingly.

"Itachi..." Sasuke blushed, before he went out the door, keys in one hand and list in the other.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit special. Deidara had had to walk when itachi sent him to the store. he got to drive Itachi's car? Nice. He was a little annoyed that Itachi thought everyone else should do everything, just because he was the seme of the house, or something. It was stupid! But the fact that he was being allowed to drive certainly did help.

Sasuke had gotten everything. It had taken him over an hour, but he'd done it. This was a big store, and it was a long list! Now all he had to do was check out, and he could go home.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," A girl behind him commented.

That was one thing Sasuke hated like nothing else. Fangirls always trying to talk to him! And sometimes it was fanboys... Even worse! Everywhere he went, someone was always trying to start up a conversation with him, just to get him to talk or something. It was annoying as hell! And they would use any excuse. Well, fine! If she wanted him to talk, then he would talk!

"I know it is," He turned to face the plain-looking dark-haired girl. he might have even considered her pretty, if he had've been straight. Oh, and not involved in a homosexual incestuous relationship with his older sibling, of course. "I can see that. I'm the one who bought it all. I'm not blind."

Kin looked at him. This was going to be harder than she'd thought. He looked like an easy target, when she'd spotted him leaving his house earlier that day. "Okay, take it easy, tiger. No need to get all snippy about it!"

"Hn."

**A/N: If anyone is wondering, Kin and Zaku are Naruto characters, they were on Dosu's team, the Sound Ninjas during the Chuunin Exam arc. They were killed, later by orochimaru as sacrifices for summoning the First and Second Hokage. So no, I did not make any OC's for this fic, but these two also play small roles in this fic, like they did in the show. nothing major. Now that that's cleared up, I am sorry this fic is getting so complicated. it's not for long, though. Not sure what exactly will happen yet, but we'll see. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 20:**

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I cut in front of you?" This girl sure had a lot of nerve to be making such a request from him! Could she not see that he was an Uchiha?

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead shot the girl a cold glare.

"It's just that you have a whole shopping cart full of items... And I only have this one thing. Sorry to be a pain."

Usually they would at least try to flirt with him. Sasuke was surprised she didn't seem to be making a move on him yet. "No way, just get in a different line if you have a problem with it. Or use the express. That's what it's for."

"Please? I have to get home, I'm in somewhat of a hurry... And the express line is a mile long! Please, I'll make it up to you."

She really did seem in a desperate hurry. And she was asking nicely... And she didn't annoy him like most fangirls did. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. But you owe me."

"I'll help you take your groceries to your car. I'm sure it'll go faster with two people, won't it?"

"Sure, whatever."

Kin took that as her cue to move on front of him and shut up. The rabid fangirl act she didn't do so well. But this would be relatively easy for her... She hoped.

_'I just hope nothing goes wrong. This was almost too easy... So far. Zaku had better not miss my signal.'_

Soon they were on their way out to the car. Sasuke didn't say anything else, but he did let her walk with him. She didn't seem to be that terribly obnoxious, so he figured he could give her a chance.

"What's your name?"

"Kin Tsuchi, at your service. But you can call me Kin-san... or Kin-chan. Whichever."

"Hn. I'm Sasuke-san."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-_kun_." Wow, this girl was somewhat pushy after all.

He rolled his eyes for like the fifth time since they'd spoken. _'Aaaaaand this is where the pathetic fangril-ish flirting begins...'_

She was silent, to his surprise, while she helped him load his groceries into the car. She was right, it was much faster when someone was helping you. Kin was pretty quick, too. She just looked at him for a moment, once they were done.

"I thought you said you were in a hurry..."

"I am," She tried her best to look desperate, instead of devious like she usually did. "It's just that, well... I do need to hurry home. And my house isn't that far but..."

"Just spit it out already."

"I could really use a ride home. I'll even give you gas money. Please?"

Sasuke had known all along that she didn't want to just help him or whatever. Now he knew her other motive, or so he thought. The girl was a hitchhiker. He looked her over again. She definetely didn't seem like the type. She looked like just another normal teenager, kind of like him.

"Ugh... I know I'm going to regret this, but... hop in."

"Aww, you're so nice! Thanks."

This was where the random fangirl glomping/hug was supposed to tale place. But again, to his shock she didn't do that. Kin just smiled politely, and did as he had told her, she got in the car. Sasuke didn't see the quick flick of her wrist that was picked up by a shady onlooker.

He was almost to where she said she lived, when Sasuke began to panic. There was a cop car coming up behind them. And it had it's lights on. They had turned into a somewhat less populated area. Kin had said her house was a little farther than what she'd originally told him. Lucky him. He had no choice but to pull over.

"I wonder what he wants?" Kin continued to play her role of the innocent sidekick.

"Yes officer, can I help you?"

"I'm going to need to see your license and registration," The cop with short spikey black hair asked him. He wore glasses that obscured his face. Kin was strangely quiet the whole time...

"Okay," He took the registration of Itachi's car out of his glove compartment. He knew he was about to get in trouble. "But to be honest with you... I don't exactly have a license."

"No license? I'm afraid that is grounds for your arrest. Please step out of the vehicle, sir."

Sasuke sighed. What was he going to do now? Itachi was going to be so pissed! Kin got out too, even thought the officer hadn't told her to. Sasuke wondered if she would get in trouble for that. This whole situation was kind of... odd. He looked at the car. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something missing... Something that should have been on the car, but wasn't. He looked at the police officer again.

"Why don't you have a badge?"

"I'm an undercover."

He narrowed skeptical eyes. "Then why aren't you in an undercover car? Undercover cops still carry badges on them. And they don't wear uniforms... You're not a real cop!"

As soon as Sasuke yelled, he began to bolt between the two cars. He would find someone to help, he would- he had to help Kin escape too!

"Kin-san, what are you doing?" She had grabbed his arm, and was trying to hold him back from running. "Let me go! We've got to get help! Can't you see he's not a-" He stopped. _'Wait...'_ Suddenly it dawned on him. _'She was in on it all along!'_ But it was already too late.

"Zaku-kun, quick! The taser!"

Sasuke's world exploded into pain when he felt the hot electricity surge through him, via the contact point of his left thigh. He was putty in their hands after that. Kin flipped him onto the hood of the imitation poice car, and her partner snapped the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Where's Sasuke-kun, un?" Deidara asked. He wasn't overly fond of the boy, but he had noticed his absence from his palce glued to Itachi's side.

"I sent him to the store," itachi eyed the blonde uneasily as he sat next to him on the couch. He hadn't moved from that spot since Sasuke left. And he didn't intend to. "We were running short on groceries. But that was over two and a half hours ago..."

"Well it's a long walk, yeah."

Deidara seemed to be trying to make ammends. Almost like he was sorry, but- "I gave him the the car."

"You WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"Hn. Maybe."

"How can you just sit there, un? Maybe he's in trouble."

Itachi chuckled. "Not likely. Sasuke-kun always takes his time at the store. Especially since he's so picky about everything. And since when do you care, Dei? I thought you wanted me."

Deidara blushed a bit but he tried deperately not to show it. "Um un... Well I do..."

"Then wouldn't Sasu-chan just be in your way?"

"M-maybe..." Gosh, Itachi really knew how to get him all hot and bothered with such few words. "But I still like the guy. I mean, he's your little brother, yeah. I have no problems with him, or anything. I just wish we could all just _share _un!"

Itachi laughed. "You still have a very funny way of looking at things, Deidara-kun."

"Okay but I still think we should go check on Sasuke-kun..."

"When you're right, you're right," Itachi sighed, getting up from the couch and going to get his shoes.

Sasuke was blindfolded and handcuffed. And he had no idea where he was going! All he knew was that the car was moving, and he was being taken somewhere against his will.

"Where are you taking me?" His chest heaved, the adrenaline and panic were already setting in.

"Relax, short stuff," Kin joked with him. She was riding in the back with Sasuke, to keep him out of trouble while Zaku drove them to their destination. "We're going to take good of you. Orochimaru-sama won't hurt you... Unless he likes you!"

He had no idea what to say to that so he just shut up for the rest of the way. The terrified teen had tried to figure out where they were going by counting the number of turns and in which direction they were taken. But soon he had lost track of where they were completely.

Eventually, after about a 45 minute ride, they came to a shabby looking hideout. Of course Sasuke was not allowed to see it. Zaku roughly yanked him out of the car, and threatened to shock him with the taser again if he didn't cooperate. Kin said nothing, only let Zaku take care of their cargo, as she pushed the righty buttons and stated the password to be let in.

Sasuke only knew he was being led into some sort of building. He didn't know why, but he felt sick all of a sudden. His senses were filled with a strange kind of deja vu, as if something similar to this had happened once before. But that didn't matter now. He was lead down a long hallway, and shoved into an empty room. Zaku left the blindfold on him, and tied him to a chair in the middle of the metal room. He struggled, but gave him quickly when he remembered how bad the taser had hurt!

"Just sit here and be quiet. It's not like anyone will hear you, anyway... We'll come back for you when it's all over, and you can go to your new home."

Zaku left after that, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness.

Kotetsu was on his couch, in the middle of a hot makeout session with his new lover, when he got a phone call out of the blue. It was Orochimaru.

"We have the boy."

"Y-you do? A-are you _serious_?" His face showed panic, and Izumo sat there wondering what the hell had happened to the calm, collected man he had known only a few minutes before.

"Yes," The snake-like-man hissed through the phone. "I usually don't make these kinds of calls myself, but I was interested to hear your reaction. You see, I have another man who is just as desiring of Sasuke-kun as you are. Tell me, how much are you willing to pay for him? Because I'm sure our other client can go higher."

"Actually, uh..." Kotetsu motioned for the other man in the room with him to be quiet. This was obviously a very important call. "I am no longer interested. Gomenasai, Oro-kun. I've found someone better. Let the other one have... that." he would have said more, but he didn't want his crush to know about what was really going on.

"_Better_?" He hissed, now angry. "I thought you couldn't live without him. What happened to all of those creepy pedophile things you said when you were here a few days ago?"

"I said I am no longer interested. Please don't push the issue. Goodbye."

He knew Orochimaru would not be happy to have been hung up on. But it didn't matter right now. Kotetsu needed to help set things straight.

_'Like it or not, I got involved in this mess, adn made it worse on them. So I'm the one who's got to help straighten it out!'_

**A/N: Sorry for the crazy plot I'm kind of throwing at you. The scary thing is that I actually had this planned. I just had no idea how to lead up to it. But here we go, another chapter is finally done. I wish I could write and think faster. I'm on a roll! Maybe this will be done soon... I can dream, right? Lol. And don't worry too much about Sasuke. Once again, just as a reminded, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi are both Sound Ninjas, from the Chuunin Exams arc. They both died when they were sacrificed by Orochimaru to summon the Forst and Second Hokage during his fight with the Third Hokage. Wow, I just summarized like 15 episodes in only two sentences! O.O Talk about skill... And sorry if you don't like KotetsuXIzumo. It doesn't get too graphic between them, but you know... Someone has to get Kotetsu's attention away from Sasuke. XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 21:**

Ignoring Izumo's frantic surge of questions from beside him, Kotetsu dialed Itachi's number. His face twisted into horror when there was no answer. He had to get the message to him!

"What's going on?" Izumo had been looking forward to spending time with his new boyfriend for some time now, and the fact that the spikey-haired teacher was paying more attention to someone other than him was really starting to annoy him.

"Nothing. Just business." He was already dialing someone else's number. Izumo just sighed angrily. "Hello? Itachi?"

On the other end, Itachi had flipped open his cell phone. It rang while he and Deidara were walking the streets, headed for the familiar grocery store on the corner. They were almost there. "Kotetsu-san. Do you know where Sasuke is, he-"

"That's what I'm calling you about, man! A man by the name of Orochimaru has him. Or so he claims."

"Hn. I've heard of him. He's a wanted criminal. But what would he want with Sasuke? And why would he tell you anything?"

Deidara stopped walking. He knew this was serious. Meanwhile, Kotetsu was repeatedly having to hold his hand up as a signal for his boyfriend to be quiet.

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry, Itachi-san! But I know where they're keeping him, and we have to get there before something bad happens to him. Meet me at the abandoned building over on 5th street!"

"Alright..."

Itachi filled Deidara in on what was going on. The blonde was angry now, that anyone would do such a thing to one of his friends. He had wanted Itachi all to himself, yes. But not at the cost of someone's life! That was just, well crazy!

And if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, he was really starting to miss Sasori. But he decided that before he made up with him, he would have to help Itachi.

Sasuke was being kept in a cold and dark place. He still couldn't whether or not he was alone in the room, but he was guessing yes. Testing the waters, he spoke, to see if anyone was there.

"Anyone there?" He whispered. "I said, is anyone in here?"

When no one answered, he began struggling to try and free himself from the handcuffs which bound his wrists. He used to be double-joined as a kid! Where was that flexibility now?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A raspy voice came from somewhere off to his left. A man with long dark hair and creepy eyes entered his vision from the righy side, confusing the hell out of him. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun... We're alone."

Orochimaru looked the boy over. He had the look on his face of pure embarassment at being caught trying to escape. Zaku had done a good job of tying him to the chair, he looked almost edible. Such pale skin... Beautiful to anyone, that's what this boy was. There was not a person alive that would have been able to resist his charm. And unfortunately for him, Orochimaru had a penchant for small pale emo boys with a tragic past. After all, that was how he had put up with Kabuto all that time...

Sasuke jumped when he felt a lecherous hand on his bound leg, moving, inching it's way slowly, deliberately upward to his-

"Ah! What the fuck are you doing? You sick pervert! Let me go!"

"Orochimaru-san!" A deep voice interrupted them.

The man's black hair swirled around him, as he whipped around to see who was there. "You weren't authorized to enter this facility yet!"

"I am the one paying you my hard-earned money for this brat, am I not?" Sasuke quivered with fear when he saw him. It was Sasori. "I am merely her to claim my property."

"Not until your check clears the bank, he's not!" The man put a possessive arm around Sasuke, who tried to squirm away.

Sasori's gloved hand fell over the other man's. "I paid with cash. Kabuto-san has the money in your office. Where you should be. If I didn't know any better, Orochimaru-san, I might think you had taken a liking to the boy. Perhaps I will let you borrow him some time."

They looked at the pissed off raven who glared at them from the metal chair. "Fuck both of you!"

"Yes, little boy," Sasori smoothed his black bangs back out of his face, where they had fallen in disarray. "That is exactly what you will be doing... And sooner than you may think."

They began removing Sasuke from the chair. Orochimaru was really the only one to touch him. Just as they were leaving the room, with the snake-man muttering something about life not being fair, that was when they heard it. The sirens outside, and a very official-sounding voice announcing that they should "come out with their hands up".

Sasori was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He tried to take Sasuke and run, only to end up in a mindless tug-of-war with Orochimaru.

"I paid for this boy, he's mine! Let us go! This is your problem now!"

"No way am I taking the fall for this alone!" Orochimaru hissed. "You'll get him back, don't worry. But I need to use Sasuke-kun as a hostage!"

"Fuck you!"

Sasori didn't want to waste any more time. He would have to get to Sasuke some other way. For now, he left behind both his prize and his money. He exited out the back entrance, before the police could get around there.

Orochimaru however stood his ground firmly, believing that he actually had a chance. Little did he know that Kabuto had the upper hand at this point, because he had been secretly working with the police all along.

"Sasssssuke... Play nice for Uncle Oro now..." He hissed as he slid the boy's pants down, followed by his own. He had taken him to a small room, and locked the door behind them.

Sasuke's heart was beating frantically by this point. He was like a scared little rabbit caught in a trap. There was no way out, and even if there was, there was nothing he could do about it.

He was flipped over on his stomach, bent over a desk in some small, abandoned corner of the unused room. He flinched as a harsh hand pinched his butt.

"Mhmm... That tight little ass... Get ready!"

Orochimaru was pressing his way in, not gently at all. And Sasuke could feel that the guy was huge! This was not good. He panicked, looking around for something he could do to get out of this. He wasn't prepared at all, nor did he want this, and he just knew it was going to hurt like hell.

"He's right in here," The former-medic led a uniformed officer right into where Orochimaru was holding Sasuke. The door was busted down, and he was found with his pants down around his ankles, trying to do some not-so-nice things to the boy. Luckily, it looked like they had made it just in time.

"You traitorous bastard!" Orochimaru was dragged out by the police, kicking and screaming. "You will pay for this, teme!"

"Not likely," He pushed his glasses back up, and helped Sasuke up. "Sorry about that, Sasuke-san."

"Wha-" The confused boy looked around. He didn't see Itachi anywhere. "Where's my brother? I just want my big brother..."

He knew it wouldn't sound out of the ordinary for him to make such a request. He was sixteen, but still they would never suspect that they had anything strange between them. It was what a traumatized boy would say. They would want to see their only family right away... So without letting anyone know of their relationship, Itachi was brought in to him.

"Otouto?" Deidara walked in behind him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran over, still without his pants, which had been ripped off by Orochimaru, during his unsuccessful attempt at rape.

"Are you okay?" He held his little brother, trying his best not to get an erection at the sight of him; all naked and frightened and clingy. "Did he hurt you, Nii-chan?"

"No, I'm okay... Just scared!" He cuddled into his older brother's chest, snuggling with him in a very unprofessional way. It wasn't until Itachi cleared his throat that Sasuke finally remembered... "Yeah, sorry... I should put some clothes on."

He turned and bent over to gether his boxer shorts and jeans, when he realized that was probably not a good idea, either. But there was no one in the room, except for Deidara, Itachi, and two police officers. Itachi was itching to get in Sasuke's pants again. Especially after what had just happened! And the fact that he was bending over right in front of him certainly did not help any either. He felt like Sasuke was doing it on purpose, or something. But he didn't dare say anything, only looked away blushing.

One of the police looked at him weird, but he was thankful that the attention soon shifted away from him, as the media piled in. The room was soon crammed full of reporters, and paparrazzi, trying to get the latest story of the year.

Orochimaru had been sentenced to sixty years in prison, for attempted rape and molestation of a minor, and kidnapping. He was more angry with Sasori than anyone else, who had gotten away clean and free.

He'd told the authorities the truth, that he had agreed to pay, and about how Sasori had him kidnap the boy. He had also named Kabuto, Zaku, and Kin as his accomplices. But he had no proof that any of them had been involved. The authorities had found a suitcase full of money, that he claimed was from Sasori but there were none of the man's fingerprints on it. And the money was found to be counterfeit. All of it. Which was another thing they had found to charge Orochimaru with, since it was in his possession when it was found. There was no proof of Sasori's presence at all, and he had provided a believable alibi.

Sasuke was too traumitized to go to the trial, so he and Itachi had watched it on their new bigscreen TV.

That's right, Itachi's lottery money had come in. It had been a whole week since that incident had happened. Soon they had a new house, and Sasuke had his own license and car. Deidara had gotten a few nice things too, since he had helped them and he was still their room mate.

"So you're never going back to him, Dei-chan?" Itachi attempted to make conversation as their blonde friend sat in a plush armchair nearby and was also watching the news.

"No way un! They can say Sasori-danna wasn't there all they want, but I know he was un!"

"Makes sense..." Itachi admitted. "You okay, otouto?"

"Yeah, fine... Just still a little shaken up, that's all. Every time I see his face on TV it's the same! Change it! Please, Aniki!"

They did a closeup of Orochimaru's face, and Itachi also wanted to change it. the thought that anyone else would try to rape his little brother, but him... Disgusting! "He should really be ashamed of himself." The more he thought about it, the madder he got.

Later that night, after all was said and done, Sasuke was cuddling up in Itachi's embrace, trying to forget about all the horrible things that had gone wrong a little over a week ago. Itachi had kept insisting that he understood, when Sasuke would deny him sex. It had been a whole week since either of them had had sex, and Itachi was sick of it after the first day!

"Otouto.. Don't you think we've waited long enough? I mean, it's not like he actually raped you..."

Sasuke was still sensitive about the subject, as always. "But he was gonna! And Nii-san... I'm sorry but I'm still scared."

Itachi had raped his little brother senseless before. So why not do it again? He had already been nice enough to wait this long! And Sasuke was going to cuddle with him, rub one leg against his crotch like that, get him all hot and bothered and then... say no?_ 'I don't fucking think so, Sasuke!'_

In one fluid movement, Sasuke was under his bigger, stronger, brother. He wiggled around, trying to get free. He saw the gleam in Itachi's eyes, and recognized it right away. _'Uh-oh...'_

"Nii-san, get off me!"

"No, Sasuke-chan. You will be getting me off." He chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

Itachi licked along Sasuke's neck, pausing to nibble in all the right places. He really just had to have him now. The boy was like a drug, and a cure all rolled into one. He was addictive, and yet the only thing keeping Itachi even remotely sane. It was crazy and a mind-blowing concept.

Speaking of blowing, that was exactly what Itachi was about to do. In the blink of an eye, he had his little brother's pants off, and was licking around his hips and inner thighs, but not quite touching his throbbing member. Though Sasuke might not have wanted to do that, it seemed his body was more than willing to accomodate Itachi's pulsing erection. The one that was currently pressing hotly against Sasuke's leg.

"Nnngh... Aniki..." He moaned, when he felt Itachi's talented tongue working his already-hard cock. It felt so wonderful after all this time...

Itachi, like the great and masterful predator he was, didn't say anything to his sibling. Just gently began licking his fingers along with the boy's arousal, until they were well-lubricated with his saliva. He tried to place one at Sasuke's entrance, but he managed to squirm away from Itachi.

The weasel chuckled darkly. "We are having none of that tonight, otouto. You forget your place... And that is beneath me!"

In one swift movement, the fingers were inside the smaller one, making a scissoring motion. Sasuke yelped, but it quickly turned into a moan, when he felt Itachi's mouth sucking on his hot arousal. There were wet slurping sounds, and once he felt Sasuke was prepared enough, Itachi removed his mouth with a long wet pop.

"Now be a good boy while I take you, little brother." His words were no longer words, but more of a wild feral growl, really.

"Ahhh! Itachi!"

And then he was inside his little brother, pumping his massive erection in and out of Sasuke's ass. It felt better than before, maybe because he had been made to wait for so long.

Sasuke felt nothing at all except the mind-blowing pleasure that only Itachi could give him. And he knew damn well that it was wrong. They should never have started this, but there wasn't really much that could be done to repair it by this point. He remembered the first time Itachi had taken him, so cruelly.

The tears threatened to spill out from the corner's of his eyes, but he used all his mental energy to fight it. He wasn't happy this time to be with his older brother. No, he was upset that Itachi didn't even seem to care about him, or how he felt, as a person. Itachi clearly only wanted one thing, and he made sure he always got what he wanted from Sasuke. And damn, but it wasn't fair! Sasuke knew that it was all just a lie... His brother didn't love him. It felt good to be with him so physically, like this. But in the end all that would matter was having someone to love him. And that was something Sasuke clearly didn't have.

"Itachi, stop..." He pleaded.

"You like it," The oler Uchiha pointed out. "Oh Sasu-chan, you're so beautiful like that... Nnnhh..."

He tried his best to relax his muscles so it wouldn't hurt as much. Sasuke was not in the mood to be doing this, and that was obvious. He wanted it to be over already... That was all he could think about, until at last he felt the hot liquid filling him; coating his insides in long streams.

Itachi rolled over, embracing his only remaining family, the only love he had left in his miserable cursed life. "Mhmm... I love you, otouto..."

**A/N: Okay, so it's looking like this story is going to be about... 23 or 24 chapters in total. Not a long story, but nothing to sneeze at either! Damn this is really long for a oneshot, ne? I am trying to make these next few chapters a little longer than usual so I can finish this story on time, lol. And yes Sasori is the bad guy, sadly. This sounds so much like an ending, but it isn't. There is still a lot more to come before this is over, believe it or not. :D Well Sasuke ALMOST didn't get raped in this chapter. Lol**

**-Kaline Reine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 22:**

The next day, everyone had seemingly forgotten about the incident from the night before. Sasuke acted as if nothing had happened, and Itachi thought everything was fine between them like always. Deidara had heard the screams last night, but he thought it was just Itachi and Sasuke having some fun like always.

There was nothing much for any of them to do around their nice big new house, except find various ways of entertaining themselves. Deidara decided it was time for him to go somewhere.

"I need to get out of this house, un!" He told the two brothers. "I feel like I'm trapped here now."

"Then pack your things and move out," Itachi joked lightly. He was met with an annoyed glare from Deidara. "I'm only joking, Dei. You were our friend before I even won the lottery. So of course you're welcome in our home."

"I know that yeah. See you guys later, un. Anything you need?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"We know," Deidara winked at him, and Itachi just smirked. Sasuke was shocked and pissed off at them both, but he didn't show it.

"I'm fine too. Just go."

"Okay Sasuke-kun. No need to get all hostile about it..."

"I'm not," He got up and went to the room he shared with Itachi, slamming the door violently.

The real reason Deidara had left was because he had felt so awkward there, like he was coming between the two of them. He needed to find a way to get his own place, without having to ask Itachi for the money.

Sasori had tried calling Itachi and Sasuke's cell phones, and since they'd won the lottery, they had changed phone companies and as a result, changed their numbers as well. But there was one person he felt he could still count on... If only Deidara had a phone! But as far as he knew, the blonde didn't own one. That's why he was quite surprised to see that a strange number registered in Deidara Iwa's name showed up on his caller I.D.

"Yes Dei-chan?" He did his best to sound sweet and sincere.

"Sasori-danna, it's been a while..."

"Hmm... It has. I didn't know you had a phone."

"Itachi-sama bought me one," Deidara hoped it wouldn't make his old master angry. "But look, un. The reason I called uhm... Is to ask you... Sasori-danna, did you really care about me?"

Sasori didn't even have to think about that one. Ever since the blonde sunshine had come into his life, he had thought about nothing else. When he first saw him with Itachi, he had been extremely jealous! He had been so happy when he found out there might be a chance that he could have such an exquisite person for his own; for his partner. And even now, he was happy just to be able to talk to him again. The time he had been without Deidara was what had made him into such an evil, bitter person lately.

"Of course I did, Deidara-san. I loved you with all my heart. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I know you were involved with Orochimaru and all that business with kidnapping Sasuke-kun yeah! But I don't really care... If you'll take me back un? I still have feelings for you yeah. And I can't keep staying here un! I feel like I'm a burden on these two, and I'm coming between them and I don't like it one bit un!"

"I see..." Sasori thought it over for a moment. "Well Deidara-san I will take you back. On one condition."

"Fine un. I'll play your little game yeah. What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to get me a tape of Itachi-san and his cute otouto having sex. Think you can do that? I need it within three days. You know how I hate waiting for anything. That includes revenge."

Deidara knew this was wrong. But he also knew that he needed to have Sasori back, no matter what the cost. "Alright, yeah... I'll do it."

"Good. And it has to absolutely prove that the two are engaged in a homosexual, incestuous relationship. Got it?"

"Sure, yeah."

Sasori hung up. He was always doing something, always moving on to the next thing he had to get involved with. Deidara knew he was no picnic to live with either, but at this point his options were very limited.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, about an hour after he came back from his walk. "You okay, Dei-chan? You seem awfully happy now."

"Yeah un," He was already having a guilty conscience about it. But he play it off well. "I just needed some air yeah. It can get awfully stuffy in here, you know."

"Alright... Well it's getting late, we're going to bed. Come on, Otouto."

Sasuke said nothing, only happily followed his older brother upstairs to their room.

_'As if the fact that those two share a room isn't enough of a clue, un. I don't have a problem with it, but I guess it is kind of gross... Yeah.'_

The young Uchiha knew what tonight promised. More sex. Which was definetely a good thing to most people, and Sasuke knew he should be grateful. But somewhere deep down, he felt that Itachi was just using him... But he went along with it, for now.

Deidara knew about the camera Itachi kept secretly set up in their new room. He had cameras all over the house, but not in private places. With the obvious exception of his and Sasuke's shared room, of course.

Chances are he would be taping their '"fun" tonight as well. And then all Deidara would have to do is steal the tape.

The next morning, Itachi was in the kitchen sipping his coffee. He was on the phone with a cleaning sevice trying to hire some maids and servants to help them out. Sasuke was silently by his side like always. And their blonde room mate had come downstairs to have a nice cup of coffee before he enjoyed his shower.

"Well I'm off to shower un."

With that, the others simply nodded their acknowledgement of him, and kept doing whatever it was they were doing. Deidara slipped up to their room, and went straiht for the shelf he knew the camera was hidden on. In a flash, he had replaced the tape with a new one he had hidden in his pocket, and he left the room without anyone noticing.

As promised he got his shower, and went downstairs, claiming he needed another "walk". The Uchihas didn't even bother to answer.

_'Sheesh, no wonder I felt ignored, un. They wouldn't notice if I wasn't here.'_

He decided walking wasn't going to be beasy if he went all the way to where Sasori lived. it was on the other side of town. He knew Itachi wouldn't mind if he borrowed one of their limos.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked politely.

"112 Suna Place, please un."

Tat was the only dialogue that existed between the two men. Once they pulled up, Deidara climbed out and rang the doorbell on the small apartment. Soon the door opened to reveal a face that no one could soon forget. The limo driver took note of it.

"Deidara-dorei, so nice of you to have come back to me..."

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara gave him a big hug, as he was pulled inside. "Here's the tape, like you asked for, yeah. You can watch it now if you don't believe me un. But I needed to-"

"What?" Sasori snatched the tape from him, eager to see what was really on it. He put it on and pressed play. "You want to know if you can move back in? If this tape has the proof on it, then yes."

The tape had already begun to play.

"That's an interesting position," Sasori remarked jokingly. "I'll have to try that some time."

The screen was then filled with the sensual sounds of their love-making, if one could call it that. There was sweat, and the beauty of two hot bodies coming together in such a way... Itachi pounding into Sasuke's ass relentlessly in all kinds of weird ways. And Sasuke would sometimes give him head, and play with him, while Itachi fingered Sasuke's ass. But mostly it was just the pounding. It was by far one of the most kinky videos Sasori had ever seen.

He knew that Deidara would have to do for now... But a part of him still wanted Sasuke. Especially after seeing this video.

"I've seen enough." He switched it off, turning to Deidara expectantly.

"Sasori-danna... What I wanted to tell you is... I won't be coming back today, yeah. Well, not right now un. I need to return their limo and the driver back to them, plus I need to pack my things and find a way to sneak out of the house before the police get there un. You are planning to turn this in to the police, yeah?"

"Of course I am. That's all fine. You come home when you're ready, Dei. I'll be seeing you soon." Sasori smiled as he stuck the tape in the front inside pocket of his black coat.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven un?"

"No, but it's a start." Sasori just glared at him, waiting for the blonde to leave.

Deidara was already starting to rethink his choice. But there was no way he'd ever be able to get that tape away from the evil redhead now. it was too late. He may regret his choice later, but well... He's never know. Soon Itachi would be in jail, and that meant Sasuke would be handed over to the state. But at least Deidara would get to be with the one he loved.

**A/N: Well, it looks like I will end this chapter here. Sorry to leave off with such a cliffie again! But at least this way we know I'll get started on the next chapter soon! I am determined to finish this story soon, lol. Oh and for those of you who don't know, danna means master while dorei means slave k?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 23:**

Itachi and Sasuke had decided they would relax out by the pool that afternoon. It was such a beautiful day. Itachi still wasn't picking up on any of the resentment sent his way on Sasuke's part. He was under the impression that everything was fine.

"Nice day, isn't it, otouto?"

"Hn."

Sasuke always did that. No wonder Itachi hadn't picked up on any of it. As usual, the raven's thoughts were interrupted. This time by a small, short, meek-looking man in uniform.

"Can we help you?" Itachi asked the man who was their new limo driver.

"I have some information that might be useful to you, sir," The man pronounced his words in a careful, deliberate british accent. Sasuke looked surprised, but kept quiet. "It concerns both of you and your..." He cleared his throat. "Relationship?"

"Who told you that?" Sasuke started, only to be interrupted once more by his brother.

"That's not true!" Itachi did his best to cover up his little brother's mistake. "We're not... I mean, we're brothers. Just what are you insinuating?"

The man laughed. Yes, he actually had the audacity to laugh at the Uchiha brothers! "I'm fine with all that, really. That's not what concerns me. You see, I happened to overhear a certain conversation that your blonde friend was having with some redheaded fellow. And it didn't go good at all. At least not for you, I'm afraid."

"Then why tell us this?" Itachi was automatically suspicious.

"Well you sir are my employer and if anything should happen to you, I would be out of a job. You see? Now do you want me to tell you what I know, or not?"

"Hn. Go on."

The man sat down in a nearby chair alongside the two rich boys. "Very well... This other man, Sasori, I believe is his name... He has a certain tape that I believe the two of you made together," When Sasuke blushed he paused to take that into consideration. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. To each their own, as they say. I have no complaints, as I said. I am simply here to tell you what I found out."

Itachi slammed his fist on the table. "Get on with it! So Sasori-san has the tape?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he does. Now, I don't mean to accuse anyone, but I am fairly certain that blonde man does not have your best interests at heart. You can take that as you will."

"I see," Itachi took out his checkbook, and scribbled down some number with a lot of zeros in it, tearing off a check. "This is for your trouble. Thank you for telling us."

He nodded and went on his way. Sasuke sat in awe of the whole scene. "Nii-san... What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Sasuke. I don't think there's anything we can do at this point. I'm sorry, otouto. I never should have..." He held his face in his hands, unable to continue.

This whole thing really had Itachi messed up bad. Sasuke knew he would have to do something, and fast. But he would have to wait until Itachi had his back turned. Besides, he knew if anything did happen, in the end Itachi was only being selfish.

_'He doesn't care about me. The only reason he's even upset is because he's going to jail! He doesn't care...'_ he just kept telling himself that. And that was when he devised a plan... It was very simple, but it just might work! And whatever happened to him wouldn't matter, since Itachi obviously didn't care anyway.

"Sasuke-kun, such a surprise to see you here..." The redhead greeted him later that evening.

Sasuke had made the excuse that he was going to hang out with some friends from his old school that night. He told Itachi he'd be back later, and gave him the run-around about exactly where he would be.

In the end, the older Uchiha fell for it, letting the younger do as he wished. He'd informed the limo driver of where he wanted to go, and gave him an extra hundred bucks not to tell Itachi about it. He didn't know how honest the guy really was, but he seemed okay.

"I wanted to see you again... Without Orochimaru-san in the way."

Without being invited, the boy made his way into the house, and took a seat on the couch. Sasori watched the way his ass swayed to and fro, as he walked. It was no secret that he was keen on the boy. Why did he come here, all of a sudden? Deidara wanted to come home badly, that was obvious. So there was no way he would have told Sasuke or anyone else about the tape.

"My, my, little Sasuke... What brings you here?" Sasori decided to play his little game, if for no other reson than to see where this would lead. He closed the door behind them, not bothering to lock it. Odds are no one knew he was here.

"This..."

As soon as the redhead sat on the couch, the boy was stadding his hips, sitting in his lap. He began licking delightfully at his neck, before moving on to his ear, and finally his lips. He was trying to give Sasori a very big hint.

Sasori was no fool either. He latched onto Sasuke, and pulled him in closer for a long, deep, wet kiss. Sasuke had to admit that the man was a pretty good kisser. And he was hot after all... But he could still never compare to his older brother. To Sasuke, this was purely business. He felt no pleasure at all, except the ending for this little charade he had imagined in his head. If everything went perfectly, then he would have his revenge, and Sasori would be in major trouble.

It had been just over an hour since Sasuke had left, and Itachi was already worried sick. He decided to call Naruto's house, to see if Sasuke was okay. He'd never done that before, but then he'd neer really felt like he needed to.

"Huh? No, Sasuke-kun's not here, dattebayo..."

"He's not?" Itachi was practically foaming at the mouth already. "Do you know where he is?"

"No idea," The blonde boy scratched his head, on the other end of the phone. "Well, sorry I couldn't be of more help. Hope you find him soon, 'ttebayo."

"Right."

Itachi slammed the phone down harshly._ 'Damn it, that kid can be so fucking annoying!'_

"Deidara-san, I need to speak with you concerning my brother's whereabouts!" He ran downstairs where his so-called friend was waiting.

"I swear I have no idea, un! He never told me anything!" There was a pause while Itachi waited for all of this to sink in. "Uh... Itachi-sama, could you put me down?"

"Then there's only one place he could have gone..."

Itachi released his hold on the collar of Deidara's shirt, and ran out to the parking garage. He randomly grabbed one of the drivers, practically shoving him into the driver's seat of a big white limo. "To 112 Suna Place, and step on it!"

Sasuke had successfully removed Sasori's clothing, while at the same time managing to slip the tape out of his jacket pocket. It was pretty much a success, but now that he was here, he couldn't very well just get up and leave.

He was greeted by an eager cock being shoved in his face. That was practically a demand for something to be done about it. This oddly didn't even seem as bad as Kotetsu, but considering what a creep Sasori had been lately, he knew it sort of was. He didn't let that fact stop him, though. He did as was inadvertently asked of him...

He instantly began deep-throating Sasori's long, smooth shaft. In and out, in a pumping and sucking motion until he felt the man's balls tense up. He hoped this would be enough for now.

"Mhmm... Ahhhhn, oh, Sasuke-kun..."

Surprisingly, Sasori didn't last long at all. Once he looked down to watch what Sasuke was doing for a few minutes, he came hard in the boy's mouth. He was under the impression that Sasuke had swallowed all of it, when the boy rose up to smirk at him. It was almost devilish the way he looked right now.

Gathering up all his courage, Sasuke spit all of it right in Sasori's face! "Take that you fucking pervert! If you think that I would ever willingly let you touch me, you're even more of a fucking moron than I thought!" He made a mad dash for the door, and just when he opened it... There was Itachi. And he looked pissed.

"Tell me otouto, was it worth it?" He had actual... tears in his eyes? What was this all of a sudden?

"Itachi, I... I..." He was unable to continue. There really was no explaining. "How much did you see?"

Itachi slapped him, as hard as he could. It left a bright red mark across his little brother's cheek. "I saw everything you did through the window! You little whore! I want you out of my sight by the time I get home!"

And Sasuke... once again... was heartbroken. _'Nii-san really doesn't care.'_ He climbed into his waiting limo, sad, broken, and alone.

Sasori had been too stunned to realize what had happened until a few minutes later, when he checked his jacket, and realized that the tape was gone! All that hard work; all that was for nothing!

He called Deidara up on his phone. "Deidara-san, you can forget about out little arrangement."

"What do you mean un?"

"What I mean is... you lied to me. You said you wouldn't tell anyone about bringing me that tape, but you did. You had to, because those two imbeciles just came back here and stole it."

Deidara was panic-stricken. "I didn't say a word to anyone, Sasori-danna! I swear!"

"Well regardless of who told them... You are stil not welcome back here in my home. I hope it was fucking worth it."

"No, Sasori-san, wait!" He was crying already, and the full reality hadn't even had time to sink in yet. "Please, don't be so cruel to me, un. I tried... Isn't that what counts? And I l-love you, Sasori."

"Fuck off." Sasori hung up, intent on never speaking to the blonde again.

When Itachi and Sasuke got home, they were met with a bawling, sobbing Deidara. He was clearly upset over something, but they jsut couldn't make out what. Itachi had a pretty good idea, though. Sasuke was just glad to be away from Sasori. But he also wanted to avoid Itachi's wrath. He knew he had made him mad, but he'd also kept him out of prison.

"That was really pathetic of you, otouto. Really fucking selfish!"

"What?" Sasuke was confused. But then he realized Itachi must not know. "Itachi, stop acting like such a jerk. Just listen to me for a minute, pl-"

"No!" He slapped him again, a bit softer this time but it still hurt like hell. "You are the one who screwed up here, not me!" Deidara had stopped his crying for a minute to see what the hell was going on. He had never seen Itachi like this, and he was shocked at the way he was acting. "You are the one cheated! I would never cheat on you!"

Deidara interrupted, obviously taking Sasuke's side. "Never say never, Itachi-sama. I'm sure you remember the time... When Kotetsu-san was having his way with your otouto, un? You and I had fun in the kitchen yeah?"

Itachi was even angrier now. "Dei, you know that was different, I-"

Sasuke had already ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He took out his cell phone, and dialed 911. He was upset, but it would only help his plan even more. He would stay locked in there until the police came. After he told the operator his story, he hid the video tape in a safe place.

Itachi was worried about his brother. The way the boy reacted was only natural. But it had been over a half hour since he had locked himself in their room.

"Otouto..." He knocked lightly at the door, but recieved no response for a few minutes. Then there was some shuffling, and a determined voice.

"Go away, Aniki! I have nothing to say to you!"

Deidara came upstairs. "Itachi-san... I don't know what's going on, but... There are some police downstairs. Apparently they want to talk to Sasuke-kun."

Itachi just moved out of the way, and watched his stoic brother walk past him without saying a word. Was this it? Was he about to be turned in for child molestation, and worse, incest?

Sasuke smiled at the uniformed man. "Hello, officer."

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter... Sorry for the whole Sasori-thing again. XD Poor Deidara and Sasuke. Well things are about to be sorted out. I wonder what those cops want? Mwahahaha! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	24. Chapter 24

**Little Blue Pill Of DOOM!**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes, Yaoi, M/M, gay, BDSM, bondage, servant-master, SnM, incest, and what could be considered a kind of rape. Or at the very least, non-con or dub-con. It's basically "date-rape", just to be clear. Also contains some alcohol and drug-use. And yeah, after reading this again, I am aware that there are lots of mistakes. Including the use and effect of the pills in the first place which were just plain inaccurate. But this story is almost 2 years old now… My writing has changed a lot since back then.**

Also, you're WELCOME for the warnings. If I am forgetting something, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. That's all Masashi Kishimoto's fault; blame him, not me. Uhm... I barely even own this fic, okies?**

**Chapter 24:**

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded. "What's this you told the 911 operator about a rape taking place?"

"Hold it, I'll handle this!" A familiar female voice rang out through the small crowd that had gathered. She flashed her badge at the police officer, and stepped into Sasuke and Itachi's house. "Anko Mitarashi, I'm I detective. I was already assigned to their case weeks ago."

"I see."

Sasuke sat down across from Anko on the couch. The three police that were there now just watched as he told her his story. Once again, itachi and Deidara looked on, scared shitless.

"Anko-san!" He wailed convincingly. "It was h-horrible..." He's already turned on the tears, just to make it that much more convincing.

"Tell me about what happened. Who did this to you, Sasuke?"

"I was at Sasori-san's house... Nii-san and his boyfriend, Deidara-kun... They had asked him to w-watch me for a couple of hours. And, and... He m-made me... suck him off!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, and Deidara tried to keep from laughing. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Anko was obviously buying his tale. "You poor boy... Sasuke-kun, has anyone else ever done this to you?" She eyed the other two men in the room warily.

"N-no..." He continued to sob. "They would n-never... But S-Sasori-san... He did awful things to me!"

"And was this consentual?" One of the officers asked.

"Do you have any proof of what happened?" Another one added. "We can't convict him without proof."

"N-no, I didn't th-think about that..." Sasuke concentrated on making his teas even worse. He knew it was shameful for a sixteen year old boy tobe crying, but... He had to convince them it was real. "But no, it w-wasn't... I mean, I d-didn't want to, and... He made me!" The crying only got worse, and he tried to continue, but it was incoherent.

"Can we get a cheek-swabbing done?" Anko suggested. "That will show whether he is lying or not... Can we get a med kit over here?"

Soon one of the cops went to get a small white box from the car. He ran back with it, and a sample was taken from the inside of the sobbing boy's cheek. Itachi looked confused now, and asked Anko what was going on.

"Why are you doing that?"

"They'll test it back at the lab, and also we'll send someone over to get some of Sasori's DNA. We have crime-lab specialists who will be able to tell... And if the DNA matches, then that means Sasuke-kun was telling the truth. He obviously isn't lying, but we need a way to prove that it happened. That's all."

"Alright..." Itachi just stood back and let Sasuke and Anko handle everything.

When all was said and done, the fuss was soon over, and everyone left the three males alone. Itachi hugged his little brother, only to be violently pushed away again.

"Stop it!" Sasuke spat, no longer crying but the dried tears shown like tiny jewels all over his face. "I hate you, Nii-san! Don't ever touch me again!"

"Wow, that was harsh..." Deidara remarked.

"Hn. He'll get over it." Itachi followed him up to their room, and Deidara decided to stay up late watching TV downstairs.

Itachi was sore and tired from everything they'd been through recently. But he was just so happy to have Sasuke all to himself at last... All he wanted to do was make love to his little brother over and over again until they were both spent. But he knew Sasuke was angry with him. So angry he'd probably cut him off for a month or more...

"Otouto..."

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Sasuke shouted. He was obviously not too happy about being back here after all he'd just been through. "Can't you see I've been through enough?"

"Whatever, look... Can we just talk abou-" Sasuke threw a pillow at him, effectively silencing him.

"No!"

Itachi didn't want to see Sasuke being all emo and pouting. And he especially didn't want to see him acting out his childishness now that they were alone. He couldn't stand seeing his little brother mad at him!

"Sasuke-chan..." He teased lightly.

"Shut up, Nii-san! I got that tape back for you, and I saved your ass form having to go to jail too!"

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, pouting with his arms crossed. Itachi slowly crawled his way over to him, while removing his clothes along the way. He knew that no one would have been able to find it within themselves to resist such sexiness.

"Let me make it up to you."

He began kissing him all over, while gently pushing him back onto the bed. His hands were everywhere, rubbing up Sasuke's chest, where his lips soon followed. He rubbed the boy's neck, hearing a soft sigh from him... Then he heard a gasp, when he gently bit down on the pulse point on Sasuke's neck. It felt heavenly.

"Mhmm... otouto... How would you like to be seme tonight?"

That caught his attention. "What? You mean it? Really?"

Itachi laughed. "Hn. That got you."

"Ahhh... Aniki..."

Itachi continued to ravish him, until there was nothing he could do. He gently ghosted his fingertips across the pale flesh, and continued his game of following it with small kisses, and tender licks. He kissed hia way up Sasuke's shirt, before lifting the boy up slightly, so he could raise it over his head. He reached toward Sasuke's pants, but didn't go so far as to touch him.

"Please, aniki!" Sasuke whined. Sex seemed like a pretty good way to cope with everything right now. "I need you to-"

"Sshhh..." Itachi covered his brother's lips with his own. "Not yet. It's the seme's job to see to all of that. Do what you will, Sasuke-sama."

"Y-you're letting me do whatever I want?" He perked up at this news. Itachi nodded, with a small smile.

"Hai."

Sasuke knew he was going to enjoy this. Itachi really didn't know what to expect from the boy. He'd never allowed anyone to top him before, and he wasn't sure what to expect at all. But Sasuke meant the world to him, and he knew he owed him something in return. And sex always makes the perfect gift.

The new seme was certainly taking his time in removing Itachi's clothes. Not that he minded...

"Stop squirming, Itachi!"

"Sorry, otouto... I can't help it." The older Uchiha whimpered.

He was begging with his body for more, as he felt Sasuke's tongue cleverly dip into his bellybutton, and linger there. It moved slightly further down at his request.

He gasped when Sasuke suddenly became fierce, and ripped his pants from his body, exposing him to the former-uke's heated gaze. He could have sworn he heard Sasuke take in a breath of air, but he could have just imagined it. He didn't understand exactly what the big deal was. Sasuke had seen him naked before, and never reacted this way. But then again, he supposed being on top may change one's perspective of the experience.

Sasuke was admiring how amazing his brother's body really was. There was no doubt that Itachi was perfect! He was stricken for a moment or two before continuing with his pleasant task.

"Oh gods, Itachi... You're so... Nnnh!"

Itachi had gripped his crotch through his pants roughly. he moaned at the sensation. Then he decided two could play at that game! Sasuke became an animal! He viciously sucked Itachi's cock, just to get him ready for what was to come. He put two fingers to Itachi's mouth, in a silent order for him to suck.

"Otouto, I never knew you had it in you," Itachi chuckled, before doing as was indirectly asked.

Sasuke panted, and groaned around the erection that was slamming up into his mouth each time his brother would thrust his hips. Itachi's leg was also rubbing against his own aching need, adding fuel to the fire, so to speak.

"You're about to have it in you, soon! Bend over Nii-san," He growled sexily. Itachi's eyes widened in shock for only a moment, before he was roughly made to turn around, on his hands and knees.

He had never felt so exposed, so open to another person before. And the only person he ever wanted to feel thsi with was Sasuke. He was everything to Itachi. Even if he didn't always see it.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt something ice cold scraping against his hands, which were above his head by this point. Itachi looked up to his cute, innocent little brother fastening his wrists to the head of their four poster bed with two sets of handcuffs. There was a wicked gleam in Sasuke's eyes that he had never seen before. And he was loving every second of it! He couldn't even think straight, when he felt a rope being very securely tied around the backs of his legs, tying it around the whole damn bed, pinning him in place so that he couldn't change positions, even if he wanted to.

"Hn. I've always wanted to taste you, Aniki..." Sasuke's voice had gone soft-rough, it was strange.

"Aaaahhnn! Sasuke!"

Itachi cried out when he felt something warm and wet wiggling it's way just inside his entrance. He hadn't been expecting that...

"Oh yes, Aniki. Scream my name!"

And again, the slick wet appendage found it's target, and wormed it's way inside once more. Itachi couldn't stop himself from slightly pushing back on the tongue that was invading his privates in such a way... Sasuke pressed in two fingers to join it, sending Itachi into instant heaven. He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and moaned.

Sasuke had had enough. he decided to go ahead and stretch Itachi, let him experience what it felt like to have someone inside of him. His older brother didn't mind the stretching, and in one swift push, he was in.

"Mhmmm, Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned, and was panting heavily, not moving. He brought his hands around to grip Itachi's hips firmly. "I never thought you'd be like this... Nnnhh, so tight!"

"You're my first, Otouto. And you are the only person that I would ever allow to top me."

These words really got to Sasuke, but he didn't show it at all. He just began moving, setting a slow and torturous pace for them. Right away he knew he had hit Itachi's prostate, when the older man cried out loudly. He'd never thought he would hear Itachi scream, but he was wrong.

Sasuke began slamming into his ass, the moment he found what he'd been searching for. He wanted to make this an experience that itachi would never forget.

"Ah, ah, AHHH!" Itachi found that he could no longer form coherent speech. It was all vowel sounds from that point on. "Ah, eee... ohhhh, Sasuke-kun..."

He felt every rough movement, as his little brother pounded the daylights out of him. He was literally being fucked into the mattress, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he wanted to, but... The force that Sasuke was using to fuck his ass was amazing, and each time he hit his sweet spot dead on! And when his brother found his long black ponytail dangling so prettily across his back, Sasuke grabbed it and pulled cruelly, using it for extra leverage to help him ride Itachi. He could feel the heat tightening in his belly, and soon he knew it would all be over. Itachi's balls tightened up, and...

"Ohhhh, my gods, Sasukeeeee!"

"Mhmm, 'tachi-Nii-san..." Sasuke closed his eyes, as he came deep inside his lover's depths. It felt amazing, the way Itachi's ass squeezed his shaft just right, the way it seemed to suck the sticky white cum right from his body... It was hot!

"You're still not seme..." Itachi panted out, once it was all over. "But I'll have to let you do that to me more often, Sasu-chan. We can switch..."

"Hn. Sounds good to me. Aniki?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Itachi smoothed the hair out of Sasuke's face. "I love you too, Otouto. Never forget that. I will always love you with all my heart, Sasu-chan. You are all I will ever need."

The next day, the morning news showed Sasori being taken away to jail for child molestation, and other seedy things. Itachi had decided that Deidara should have his own share of the lottery money, so he could get his life back on track, without that creepy redhead to screw things up for him.

"I'll miss you guys un!" He said after giving both uchihas a fond hug goodbye. "But I'll still be around. Especially when you need someone to party with un. See ya later, yeah! And thanks again, Itachi-sama!"

"Goodbye, Deidara-kun," Itachi stated, with a slight smile on his face. Leave it to Sasuke to bring out the best in him.

Sasuke was even a little sad to see him go, but he only hugged him and let Itachi handle the rest. He was still a little pissed off about what he'd found out Itachi did with the blonde. But that really was Itachi's fault, not Deidara's. And he really had made up for it.

A few weeks later it was reported that Sasori hung himself in prison. It didn't surprise anyone. All his possessions had been left to Deidara, who had them burned.

As for the Uchihas, they grew bitter and antisocial together. Itachi and Sasuke both realized that they didn't need the outside world at all! All it offered them was trouble. They became known as the two crazy millionaires who hadn't been seen leaving their mansion in over 20 years. But everything was alright to them.

Sometimes, a pink-haired girl could be seen weeping out in front of the gates to their estate. Other times it was a blonde guy.

"I love you Otouto..."

"I love you too, Nii-san... Punish me again?"

"Hell yes!"

**A/N: I said I'd let Sasuke be seme, and I meant it! XD So how was it? I've never done that before, but I think it worked out okay... I might do it again in one of my later fics. Who knows? Anyway, I guess this is it. Be sure to keep an eye out for all of my other fics, and as always thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and commenting my story! If not for my readers I don't know what I would do... To be honest, I am not completely happy with this story, but maybe one day I will finally write one that I really like. Then I'll write more, though. I think I would liked it more if I had ended it after like the 6th chapter. Sorry for the angsty ending, I am tired of doing completely happy endings. But it was a sort of happy ending, right? I'll let you decide who the blodne guy was, it could have been Naruto or Deidara. Wow, depressing... Lol, k I'm done! **

**Be sure to keep an eyes out for my future stories! I'll still be writing! (And they probably wil be much better than this one... I hope!)**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
